The Mutants of Tennar Weyr
by Len'sMind
Summary: 'Outcast', 'forsaken', 'filthy' - just some of the words used to describe Tennar Weyr. The whole of Pern looks down on the weyr that houses the mutants; colours that aren't meant to exist: Yellow, Prism, Silver and even the Black Kings. The weyrfolk expect a difficult life, but after one eventful hatching, something seems to have been set in motion. Non-canon.
1. The Hatching's Aftermath

******This story focuses on the non-canon dragons/riders of Tennar Weyr. In my head there are currently 13 'main' characters, and the chapters will shift between their POVs. (You can find out who they are on my profile, if you are interested in the story, but it does contain a few spoilers!)**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Hatching's Aftermath**

"Did you hear? That forsaken weyr had another hatching."

In the corner of the mess hall, a silent outcast was drawn in by the gossiping of two women. The hall was busy, and the pair didn't even notice the individual sitting in the shadows who didn't even belong there. It wasn't hard to guess where they were talking about; there was only one place known as the 'forsaken weyr'.

"Oh Faranth... dont' tell me there were more mutants?"

"Isn't there always? Two this time."

"Multiplying, huh? They'll be taken over the whole of Pern soon enough!"

"Don't be silly, the other Weyrleaders would slaughter them if they dare step out of line."

"Let's hope so..."

The outcast didn't need to listen to anymore, and quickly left the room. A small smile grew on their face as they thought back to the women's words. Sure, they were multiplying... but it so were humans. It was called breeding, and it was a perfectly natural thing to happen. No one seemed to remember that two 'normal' coloured dragons could have a 'mutant' – it wasn't just these 'mutants' who were breeding. Taking over Pern? Now that was humorous! Why would the 'mutants' want a world that despised and threatened to 'slaughter' them?

Coming to a stop just outside of the doors, the outcast breathed in the cold winter air – thriving on the frosty touch around the world. Somewhere in the distance, a wherry screamed; probably being caught by a dragon for dinner. The outcast looked up to the setting sun and chuckled.

"For such a hated weyr, your news sure does move fast, Tennar."

News had indeed travelled fast, for it the hatching had only been that morning in Tennar Weyr. Siene sighed aloud as she sat against her Blue Tuyath in the weyr bowl, exasperated after dealing with the new weyrlings. The blue snorted in amusement and tugged at the woman's cropped hair playfully.

"Do you mind?" she chastised.

_You seem upset over something._

"How could I not?" Siene snapped – turning to face the blue with a horrified look.

_It was just a poor thing _betweening, _it happens all the time if they don't find they're lifemate. You should know that fine well by now. _

"Tuyath... as if any hatchling _betweening _isn't bad enough, this was a Black! The first one to be born since Black Zaith, only the seventh in known history! Such a dragon went _between_, how can I not be upset?"

The blue didn't say anything else on the matter; both dragon and rider knew that anything he did say would just cause more of an argument between the two. As always, it was Tuyath who changed the subject first – though it wasn't too far from the original problem.

_Two mutants hatched today, huh?_he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, and a pair of green twins."

Tuyath seemed to laugh to himself. _It's like you've got a group of 'wrong' weyrlings to train!_

"Perfect for a female bluerider, huh? After all, I'm counted as a mutant myself by some."

_Yeah, you're a mutant, I'm not!_

"No, you're just the idiot who chose me!"

Tuyath headbutted his rider, and in return she batted him away. The Weyrlingmaster and her dragon continued to sit in the bowl for quite some time, until the moon was extremely high in the sky and they were approached by a familiar face.

"Is there a reason you two are cluttering up my bowl?" Eon asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared down at the pair. Siene glanced behind him at Brown Eonsk who was being distracted by an extremely short boy – Eon's youngest brother, Leon.

Chuckling, Siene pushed herself up and brushed any dust off her trousers. "Just relaxing after a hard day's work," she said. Eon seemed to understand what she meant, as his eyes flickered over towards the entrance to the Hatching Sands and then to the Weyrling Barracks.

"I was there," he admitted solemnly – though Siene already knew that; after all, Eon's other brother had Impressed one of the two mutants. Veon and his Prism Daneth were going to have some problems in the future, that was sure. "How's I'cas doing? I didn't get a chance to see him."

Siene dropped her eyes. "As expected, I guess: coping. I doubt anyone else would notice something was up."

"When Gatar heard, it was the first thing he asked about; he's dealing in pretty much the same way I guess I'cas is."

"I'cas will be fine; he has Weyrsecond duties to keep him busy. Gatar doesn't."

"Yeah, but Gatar doesn't care as much as I'cas. You know that."

Both fell silent; their minds spinning back to the past and the smiling face that lingered in their memories. Sure, the whole weyr remembered, but only the other Tennar Troubles were still hurting.

_**Time for Siene to go to bed. She needs her energy for weyrling training tomorrow!**_Tuyath announced; noticing the sadness that was slowly creeping into his rider's mind, and wanting to stop it before it got too bad.

"Night Siene."

"Night Eon."

The two childhood friends turned away from one another and started trudging back to their separate lives. One; going back to her weyr to sleep until daylight. The other; returning to his nocturnal life watching over the sleeping weyr.

However, both stopped in their tracks as the scream tore through Tennar Weyr.

_It came from the Barracks! _Tuyath shouted, not even waiting for his rider before lifting off into the air to cover the short distance as fast as possible. Siene broke into a run, Eon and Eonsk following – the WatchWher nature kicking in immediately at the possible threat. As they burst into the Weyrling Barracks (Tuyath already crouching in the common room), they were met with a crowd of male weyrlings and their dragons – all looking towards the female section.

Siene continued, directed by pointing weyrlings, and followed by Eon (who didn't think twice about entering the girl's section). Finally they found the source.

Calla sat in the corner of her room, hands pressed against her ears and knees tucked up to her chest, shivering and crying. Beside her, her young silver – Marseth – snarled angrily at thin air.

Eon flew to the girl's side whilst Siene moved towards the newly hatched silver.

"He won't... stop... he won't stop doing that... I want him to shut up..." Calla screamed, shaking her head from side to side violently.

"Stop what, Calla?" Eon asked – though Siene was about to herself.

"Talking! He's talking into my head..."

Everyone around seemed either shocked or irritated. It was Calla's roommate, Salii of Green Yanth who said what everyone else wanted to, but where too stunned.

"He's your dragon, of course he talks to you," she said in her quiet voice.

Calla's eyes flickered up at the exact same moment Marseth snapped her head around. "Not Marseth... Marseth got... angry... because _he _was talking to me without permission."

"Who?" Siene asked, now staring at the girl in confusion. Eon and her shared a look; both wondered if I'cas had asked his Silver Touth to pass on a message – but doubted it.

The girl's eyes clouded over and a look of fear crossed her face only moments before Marseth roared out in fury.

"Eon?" a voice from the doorway called.

As all eyes turned, Siene recognised Veon standing there with his usual serious expression.

"He's talking to me too," Veon explained.

"Who?" Siene asked, growing agitated. Veon locked eyes with her, as if waiting to see her reaction.

"That Black hatchling."


	2. The Weyrling Quintet

**Ok, more because I got loads of Muse than anything else, I wrote another chapter :) I'm really happy to see some people are following it already! Thank you!**

**I've just realised that in the previous chapter I referred to V'on as Veon (which wasn't meant to happen!). When I was planning it and writing up characters, I didn't originally intend for Veon to be a dragon rider - so it's kind of strange calling him V'on. Sorry! . Let's pretend it didn't happen, okays? ;)  
**

**PS. I love the Tennar Troubles the most! More on them in the next chapter XD**

**PPS. This chapter has been edited after someone pointed out a few mistakes. I'm really grateful for it!  
**

* * *

Chapter Two: The Weyrling Quintet

The mayhem of the night had passed, but the aftermath was almost as bad. The whole of Tennar had seemed to be gripped with panic and confusion at the Black hatchling's _betweening _and then his message to the two mutant weyrlings.

Calla bit her lip as she tried once more to tie her boot lace – but her fingers trembled too much. From his couch, Marseth watched with narrowed eyes. It was like he was judging her; Calla just knew he was regretting Impressing to someone as weak as her. The thought was already bringing tears to her eyes once again.

"I'll help."

Blinking in shock as Salii – Calla's greenrider roommate – knelt down and took the laces out of the other girl's hands. In the short amount of time Calla had known Salii, the girl had surprised her. She'd kept to herself during Candidacy – more often than not hiding behind her twin brother – but from the moment she Impressed to Green Yanth, it was hard not to notice her. The pair of twins, that had Impressed the pair of Greens and called 'mutant' because of it. Calla felt bad for the sweet and shy girl; why did someone who could've had a chance at living a normal life be placed into a category like that?

_Don't you dare start thinking of me as a mutant! I am nothing of the sort, and I'll deal with those who say otherwise,_Marseth snarled loudly – making his rider flinch at the sudden intrusion.

"Are you going to see the Weyrlingmaster?" Salii asked as she stood back up, stepping back a little and casting her dark eyes over Calla.

"Y... yeah... they want to speak to Ve... I mean V'on and me about... last night..." Calla explained as she dipped her head.

Salii nodded and said no more, instead moving over to sit on the floor beside her sleeping green. Calla couldn't understand how Salii could look so content and at ease just by sitting there; Yanth was about as scary as Marseth! This girl was meant to be one whole turn her junior, and yet she was so much bigger than Calla – not just physically either.

With a small 'see you later' in the vague direction of her dragon and roommate, Calla sped walked out of the Barracks – desperate to get out of the smothering place. As soon as she stepped into the bowl, her paced slowed since she didn't exactly want to go to the Weyrlingmaster's office either. Shards, she didn't want to go anywhere but home.

Growing up in a small cothold outside of Tennar meant that Calla didn't hate the weyr or its mutants like others did, in fact, she greatly respected them. However, she hated crowds and busy places – which a weyr was to someone like her, even if Tennar was meant to be the smallest around. She hadn't even been Searched, for Faranth's sake! She'd just been bringing a few herdbeast over for her father as they didn't need them anymore, and Gold Howith had demanded the girl Stand for her clutch. It wasn't like anyone was going to defy their Queen, was it? Even the Weyrwoman, Evana had seemed surprised.

And then, as if to add more problems, Calla had Impressed a Silver! A Silver, of all colours! She may not have grown up in Tennar, but she knew all the mutant legends like any weyrbrat. Silvers; ranging from the size of a small brown all the way up to a gold, they have unpredictable strength and speed. Always male – unlike Prisms, which can be either – they usually Impress males. _Usually_. There is an old tale that one of the earliest Silvers Impressed a female rider, but no one really believed it until now. They all thought Calla was going to become some sort of great rider – and Marseth was clearly going to be larger than most bronzes too.

"You ok?"

Yelping in surprise at V'on's sudden appearance beside her, Calla blinked up at the tall and lanky weyrling, who looked down at her with a blank expression.

"Y... yeah... course," Calla stammered. "I would have thought... you'd already be there."

V'on raised an eyebrow in question, but stayed silent, giving Calla a panicked feeling that she was meant to explain her thoughts.

"Because... you know... you're friends with her... kinda..."

"Not really."

"Oh... really?"

"No."

Dropping her gaze as the blush crossed her cheeks; Calla cursed herself for not just staying quiet. She was actually grateful when V'on decided to carry on talking for her – a rarity from the silent and serious weyrling.

"She's a Tennar Trouble. Like my older brother."

"Huh? Tennar Trouble?" Calla asked, actually growing intrigued.

"Yeah. They–"

V'on was cut short as a cloth was thrown in his face. He stayed perfectly still as it slowly fell into his hand, but Calla let out yet another pitiful squeak as she turned to see the Weyrlingmaster standing before them. Apparently they had already reached the entrance to her office.

"That's enough from you," she growled. "Don't think you'll get special treatment because of Eon. All my students are treat the same; and none of them can get away with bringing stuff like that up. Now, sit down so I can talk to you."

By the time the Weyrlingmaster had questioned V'on to her satisfaction, a whole candlemark had passed. The whole time Calla sat in silence, staring at her hands folded in her lap and hoping she wouldn't be asked anything. Unfortunately, she wasn't so lucky.

"Ok, V'on you may go. Thank you for your help," the Weyrlingmaster nodded gratefully, and narrowed her eyes in thought as he left silently.

_Aren't you finished yet? Just tell her what that vile thing did and get back here to feed me! _Marseth ordered, though Calla was happy to have a reason to ignore him as the Weyrlingmaster lifted her eyes to the girl.

"Can you please tell me what the black hatchling said to you, Calla?"

"Well... V'on just told you..."

"I want to hear it from _you_." The look in the Weyrlingmaster's eyes startled Calla, not to mention leaving her unnerved yet again. She really did hate it here.

"He... he said he was angry. Angry that his siblings had their humans waiting... so why didn't he?" Calla explained, shivering at the memory of the voice that had intruded her head. "He just kept repeating 'I'm going to find my rider! My rider is near, I can feel it.'"

"Did he say anything about why he'd contacted you? Did he give any other reason?"

Calla bit her lip and tried to think back to the specifics. Honestly, she hadn't been listening; she was too caught up in the shock of it all and Marseth's temper. "I think... he said something like I had the same mind as his rider. So... it was easier to talk to me and V'on... or something like that."

Neither spoke for a while. The Weyrlingmaster seemed to be pondering something deeply – the frown lines in her forehead were becoming more prominent, and it was as if she were growing agitated.

"Ok, thank you."

Believing that was it, Calla jumped up from her chair and paced towards the exit.

"Calla?"

Flinching at her own name, the weyrling turned back but kept her head bowed.

"I'cas said he would like to speak to you when you get a chance. He was going to come by today, but I told him I'd check because of the circumstances..."

"Thank you, I'd rather not see him today," Calla muttered.

The Weyrlingmaster sighed. "Then when? I had hoped you'd agree – he's the only other Silver rider here, but he's also a brilliant Weyrsecond. You can't avoid him, especially not with his Touth."

"I'm fine," Calla's voice had a note of sharpness in it, one that hadn't been heard for quite some time. "Really... I'd rather not see him..."

Without another word, she left the room at a run.

As she made her way back to the Barracks, she found her room wasn't as empty as she'd hoped. Sure, Marseth was obviously going to be there, but Salii had her brother and V'on round too.

"Finished speaking to good ol' Siene?" S'alin asked with a wide smile in Calla's direction as she entered. He was the complete opposite personality to his sister – bossy and loud, enjoying any attention he got – and his Green Yinth was the kindest thing Calla had ever met.

"Y... yeah."

"By the First Egg, Calla! If you don't act a little less... awkward around us, I'm going to hit you," S'alin frowned.

"That's not the way to make her feel at ease, Sayalin..." his sister chastised.

"That's _S'alin_ to you now, sis! Don't forget, I'm officially a rider now!"

"Not until you graduate, so don't get cocky please."

Calla watched the scene that was unfolding in front of her eyes. Stared at the three people she was meant to be classed as a 'mutant' with, and wondered how on Pern she was going to get out of this mess. The chances of her surviving in this place much longer were next to none.

* * *

In the shadows of the night, the Black's hide wouldn't have even been spotted by the Holders. Really, he couldn't believe the watchwher had let him go past so easily. It must have been the natural instinct to follow the King of the dragons. Yes, that's what he was. He may have only hatched recently, but he was already full of his knowledge. There was so much spinning around in his head that he didn't know what to do with it – never mind understand it all. So far he'd worked out the basics; he was a Black, a 'mutant', known as a King to those of Tennar Weyr. He knew he had to return to Tennar as soon as possible, but he knew he had to find his rider first.

And his rider was in this Hold, he could feel it. If only he knew where to go exactly.

_Why don't you try calling out?_

There it was again, that strange voice in his head; the same voice that had taught him how to contact Marseth and Daneth's riders.

_Calling out? _the Black queried.

_Yes. It's easier than speaking to Marseth's or Daneth's. Just call out and find your rider's mind. _the voice explained, a smugness in his tone.

Deciding to give it a go, the Black sat down and squeezed all his lids closed. Before even attempting to call for His, he had to push some of this overwhelming knowledge aside, otherwise it might scare His! Once he believed his mind was clear enough, he begun.

_Hello! Hello, where are you? You can hear me, can't you? I've come all this way so you need to come and meet me! Then we can go home together, yes. Please get here now!_

Silence.

Nothing but silence.

The Black dipped his head sadly, wondering if his rider didn't like him. Maybe that's why he didn't come to meet him when he hatched, maybe his rider didn't want him.

It was whilst he was brooding over this thought that a figure moved towards him – curious about the dark shape that had infiltrated the Hold, and drawn in by the enticing voice that had called out.

_It's you!_

The Black leapt him and towards the figure – realising that his rider had come at last.

_You've found me! I'm so glad! You found your Yirith!_


	3. The Weyrsecond of Tennar

**A reviewer gave me some really good feedback, and I felt the need to reply to it – but since it's stuff that everyone could benefit from, I figured I'd put it here! I've also fixed some of the mistakes in the previous chapter thanks to it! **

**Firstly, I used the word 'mutant' more because of what it meant to us more than anything else. Calling them outcasts didn't seem right when the rest of Pern were talking about them, however I do feel odd using it so often. So from now on the people of Tennar will be calling them 'outcast' (since I'm sure they hate the name too) but everyone else will still call them 'mutant' – I hope you understand why .**

**When it comes to Marseth and Calla I know some people might not understand why she acts that way when she's meant to have a strong bond with her dragon – however there are reasons behind it that will be revealed soon! Sorry if it's been confusing you :)**

**Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Weyrsecond of Tennar 

His head hurt again.

It wasn't hard to guess why – it was probably the same reason his head always hurt – but today it just seemed to add on even more onto his plate. If he was still as fragile as he used to be, he doubted he'd be able to have held back floods of tears.

"Weyrsecond?"

I'cas glanced up to the entrance; wiping the lines of pain from his forehead almost immediately – no one could have guessed how much he wanted to scream.

"Seriously, Siene, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" he laughed as his old friend wandered in – the bags under her eyes showing that she'd slept about as much as he had himself. It seemed he wasn't the only one having trouble pushing back this new reminder of the past.

"And if the Weyrleader had been in here and heard me? He'd give me such a scolding for not being 'respectful' or something." The Weyrlingmaster collapsed into the chair opposite I'cas, rubbing her neck and sighing.

"That's just J'al though, and he's not here," I'cas reminded her, offering her a cup of klah that he'd already had prepared. She smiled and took it from him, gulping it down without any signs of slowing.

I'cas was grateful for just her presence – it was reassuring company in times like this, and he was perfectly happy carrying on making notes on some new wing formations whilst she relaxed. He hadn't even noticed her staring at him curiously until quite a few moments later.

"I spoke to Calla," Siene finally said.

I'cas' head immediately snapped up, whatever thoughts that had been occupying his mind previously vanished. "And?"

"She said she didn't want to see you today."

"Oh... well, I guess I'll just have to see her tomorrow then." He frowned and looked back to his work – his eyebrows furrowing in worry. Really now, the longer she avoided him, the worse things would get. I'cas could guess how the girl was feeling, and he knew he had to ease her mind as soon as possible – if not for her sake, but for Marseth's.

"You still not going to tell me why, are you?"

"It's none of your concern, Siene."

"Too right it is!" she growled, slamming the empty cup down on the table. "As Weyrlingmaster, everything that goes on with my students is my concern! I may not have a 'proper' Wing to lead like _some_, but those kids are under my guidance."

I'cas looked up at her and smiled, remembering how she used to say that about their little band of misfits back when they weren't even Candidates. Back when she didn't teach Weyrlings, he wasn't Weyrsecond, Gatar wasn't in charge of the whers, and Eon... well, Eon was doing pretty much the same thing – taking care of his brothers – except now he had a wher to help him out. The whole weyr found it hilarious that every single member of the Tennar Troubles would Impress or Bond, and then go on to find their place in the weyr.

Or, at least, all but one.

"I'cas, stop it."

"Huh?" The man looked up at his friend in confusion. Her face was contorted into one of worry, and she was now leaning forward, her hand resting atop of his – none of which he'd noticed until now.

"I get that the recent hatching brought back some memories... but please stop hanging onto them. It's not good for you." Siene's voice was as serious as always, but her eyes held uncharacteristic fear in them.

"I already told you; I'm fine."

"You're not," Siene's hand tightened around his. "I'm not blind, and neither's Eon or Gatar. We're all hurting, and we get that you have more reason to but –"

"Please! Since when have I had 'more reason to'? You're making this into a bigger deal than it is!" I'cas was losing his temper now – a rarity, especially around someone like Siene. He decided to put it down to being overworked, but he knew that all the roots of the problem were in his 'headache' which was growing worse by the second.

"I just told you that I'm not blind!"

"The past is in the past. I'm already moving on, it's you who's bringing it up!"

Siene stood up and stepped away – her teeth gritted. "Think how we feel when we see you like this! Think about how awful Gatar feels when he can't find anything!"

"He shouldn't be trying! For all we know, his attempts are making everything worse! Maybe some things are meant to stay lost!"

Siene gasped. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at the man she barely recognised.

"Don't say that..." she whispered hoarsely. "Don't ever say that..."

Turning, she left the room with her head bent low. It wasn't until long after the sound of her footsteps had vanished that I'cas built up the courage to head out. By the time he was in the weyrbowl, he broke into a run – sprinting despite the fact people were staring in confusion.

"Touth!" he screamed when he at last reached the fence of the corral – his head now screeching with the horrific pain.

_I'cas! I'm here! _

It was unbelievable how a few words from a certain voice could make every negative emotion boiling inside the man disperse. The grey clouds overhead hid the form that was approaching to begin with, but as it neared, it was undoubtedly the perfect silver hide of Touth. His body may have been a rather dull grey silver – nothing compared to the positively shining hide of Marseth – but the shimmering patches of a much lighter silver that covered the dragon's eyes made him even more handsome.

_I'm very sorry,_Touth proclaimed as he landed softly beside his beloved rider. _I was distracted by something._

'_What on earth were you distracted by? I thought..._

_I got the strangest feeling whilst I was eating, and had to go and take a look. _

'_At what though?'_

_There was something nearby, but by the time I'd lost track of it, and I was nearing Fort Hold!_

I'cas narrowed his eyebrows at the dragon's carelessness. _'You should be paying attention to where you're going! If someone had seen you...'_

_They would have mistaken me for part of the clouds! _Touth chuckled. _Besides, I'm home now, so it doesn't matter!_

"Have you eaten?" I'cas asked – reverting back to speaking aloud because he knew it would anger Touth, who enjoyed the closeness of touching one another's minds.

_Yes,_Touth grumbled, all hint of amusement vanishing and proving that I'cas had gotten his point across.

"Well in that case –"

"Oh, if it isn't the Weyrmutant."

The shrill voice grated against I'cas' ears, and he only needed to look at Touth's tense body to guess who was approaching them.

"Lille, good morning," he said in as much of a monotone voice as he could get away with.

Sure enough, Lille moved into his peripheral vision and leaned against the fence – running her fingers through her dark hair as if someone cared about how it looked. Her eyes glanced over to him with a judging expression – though, there wasn't a thing she should be judging. Even before Impressing, Lille had made her disgust at being dragged to Tennar quite clear; apparently over the turns that feeling hadn't changed.

A herdbeast let out a blood-curlding cry as the bright golden beast dove towards it.

_Good morning Sareth__, _Touth nodded – feeling, as always, it was only right to greet one of the queens. Though he didn't even get a reply from her; the vindictive gold always ignored him and his rider – knowing fine too well who they had ties with.

I'cas kept his eyes fastened on Lille, simply because he'd rather look at her then at the gold. Lille always noticed, and knew the reasons, which just made her act even more sourly to him.

"Terrible news about the hatching," Lille said. "It's truly a terrible thing when we lose a dragon so young."

She didn't care at all, and probably hadn't heard the news from the Weyrling Barracks last night – not that I'cas was going to tell her; he'd look forward to seeing her face if the Black hatchling ever returned.

"Did you attend?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Oh, you know Sareth; she gets so uncomfortable on the sands if it's not her clutch. It would be careless of me to go."

I'cas didn't remark that _she _could have gone even without her dragon, which was a good thing too, for they were soon joined by a third.

"I'cas, Lille," Weyrwoman Evana greeted with a polite nod. It was clear from Lille's shoulders that she wasn't too happy about being the second person to be greeted, especially if it was a 'mutant' before her. The pale golden form of Howith swooped down and plucked up her prey, before landing softly beside Sareth – about as daintily and graceful as a dragon could be. "And morning to your dragons too."

_I hope you're well this morning Howith,_Touth said, bounding over the fence to go and sit with his favourite Queen – even if that meant he was nearer Sareth.

"Weyrwoman," I'cas said with a smile. Evana was perhaps the best Weyrwoman Tennar had ever seen; fair and kind to all, the outcasts seemed to have a special place in her heart. From what I'cas heard of other Weyrs, it seemed that Evana was a much more compassionate leader than many others. Almost every rider and handler was proud to say they followed her. Of course, there were only three goldriders in the Weyr all together, and the Weyrwoman's Second was just as kind – Wika of Gold Quesuth, who had taken a liking to Touth. Shame about Lille though...

"Am I right to assume you've already seen Siene, I'cas?" Evana asked, moving over to him as he nodded. "How is she holding up with the new weyrlings?"

"She seemed to be fine, more worried about them than anything else, of course. I think the ordeals of last night shook her a little though."

"Only to be expected, Howith was in a terrible state when she heard the news; she kept claiming that she just _had _to go and look for the poor thing."

Lille, who was looking terribly irritated and forgotten at this point, narrowed her eyes in confusion. She opened her mouth to ask, but seemed to think it was a bad idea to highlight the fact she wasn't fully aware of the weyr's news – as she should be.

"Most dragons are thinking the same," I'cas agreed, looking over at Touth who seemed to be chatting away with Howith happily.

"Well, I don't think we should do anything for the moment, just wait it out a little," Evana said after a pausing to ponder the point for a moment.

"I agree."

* * *

Leaning against a tree trunk, the outcast seemed to be thinking deeply about one thing or another. As they did, a dark shape passed over head – momentarily blocking out the star light that had been peeking through the leaves. Smiling, the outcast waited patiently for the shape to land and then approach.

_He's a curious thing, I'll give him that, _the dragon said quietly, flopping onto the floor with a snort and resting for the first time in a while.

'_The Black hatchling? I'm guessing you found him then?' _the outcast replied, moving over to sit on the ground against the dragon's warm shoulder.

_Yes, or... his mind at least. By the time I reached the actual place where he was, he'd already found his rider. I thought it would be unwise to disturb them._

'_You thought right, I know if anyone had butted into our first meeting I would have thwacked them.'_

The dragon snorted in amusement, and turned his head to nudge he outcast's side. _Never mind 'would have' you did thwack them. Don't you remember?_

For a moment, the outcast looked troubled, and rubbed their head as if confused. _'No... not really... The whole scene is still a blur to me. I just remember that you were there, and I laughed, and then you were by my side.'_

_And I haven't left since, _the dragon boasted proudly.

'_Of course you haven't,' _The outcast chuckled and scratched the dragon's eyeridge lovingly. _'Now, come on, who did I hit? I will rejoice if it was that oh-so-lovely wherry-face.'_

_Sadly now, though I do believe I tripped up that dear sibling of mine on the way to you! _The outcast laughed and applauded the dragon before he continued. _No, it was Touth's rider._

The outcast fell silent, their hand still lingering on the dragon's head. '_I never did apologise to I'cas... did I?'_


	4. The Lessons of a Silver

Chapter Four: Lessons of a Silver

It was early, Rukbat had hardly risen at all; but as the last watchwher on duty was leaving, a young pair were already out in the bowl despite the time. Calla sat against a large rock, hugging her knees to her chest. Marseth was lying on the ground – not far away to be out of her sights, but as far as possible. She could feel the silver's curious eyes on her, but refused to look back and stared down at the ground instead.

"Trying to avoid someone?"

Yelping, Calla jumped away from the voice that had appeared behind her – which was happening all too often since she Impressed. Unfortunately for her, the person she had been trying to avoid, was also the one who'd just spoken.

I'cas looked down at her with a raised eyebrow, taking in the tiny form of the girl and making her feel completely out of her comfort zone. Turning her head to the side, she refused to reply to him.

Instead, the rider sat himself down on the ground beside her.

"So, is there a particular reason you are doing everything possible to not talk to me?" he asked, pulling off his riding gloves and holding them loosely in his hands.

Calla buried her head in her arms – hating the fact that I'cas could see her face, which always showed every thought that crossed her mind. The rider didn't push her, but she felt all her worries beginning to bubble up inside her, threatening to overflow.

"Because... I'm a failure..." she finally muttered.

I'cas let out a sigh; though it was almost a grateful one.

"You're not," he said warmly.

Snapping her head up and towards him, Calla felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes – actually feeling angry that he just said that without knowing what was going on.

"I am! Look at us!" She motioned to Marseth who was now chasing Touth's flicking tail. "I thought bonds were meant to be unbelievably strong, like you were one person! That's what everyone else seems like; they can barely be apart from their dragons, and they seem so in tune. But me? I barely feel him in my head! There are times when I can barely hear him, and sometimes he's not there at all. How am I meant to be a rider when I... I... I don't even feel like I love my dragon..."

The tears were released, and the fear that had been buried in Calla's head this whole time seemed to pout out with them. Her panicked and ashamed eyes closed as if to block out the truth in darkness, and she pressed her hands against her aching head.

Then, an arm was around her, pulling her closer to I'cas' caring warmth. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard a light chuckle.

"A delicate bond, a constant pull, rifts easily made, voices easily lost, headaches; it all comes with being a silver rider."

Calla's shoulders tensed, and she dared lift her head up to look at I'cas – he was staring across at the dull silver hide of his dragon; that familiar adoration of a rider in his eyes, but mixed in with a pained smile that Calla somehow understood.

"This is why I wanted to talk to you sooner or later – I had a hunch that this was a characteristic of Silvers. When I first Impressed Touth, I remember his words just never reached me. It was a good few days before I actually heard him speak to me for the first time." I'cas seemed to wince at the memory.

"So, you didn't even know his name?" Calla asked.

"Not really... I knew it, but only because I _felt _it. Apparently I was on the mark somehow," I'cas shrugged and smiled back at Calla.

The weyrling looked at her hands and then back up to Marseth; his hide nearly glittering in the light, and the handsome ring of white around his neck looked like some sort of necklace. "So... it's not that he doesn't want me?"

I'cas laughed loudly. "When did he ever say or imply that?"

"I just thought... he was keeping his mind from mine."

"Granted, he's a different character to Touth – when Touth couldn't get through to me, he just walked everywhere holding onto my shirt. Marseth just doesn't know what to do either."

"Then what do I do? How did you get through to Touth?" Calla's eyes begged I'cas for an answer that he just couldn't give her.

"I don't know, it just happened. Honestly, there are still moments when the bond is weak and Touth vanishes momentarily – leaving me chasing after him with an empty feeling eating away at me. But he always comes back, sooner or later."

"So... it doesn't stop?" she asked, only to receive a solemn shake of the head from I'cas. "I guess... we're the only riders who know what it's like to lose a dragon... without even losing him."

Beside her, I'cas grew slightly rigid – and seemed to ponder saying a thought out loud for a moment. "Not... exactly... but yes; other riders can't understand the trials of bonding to a Silver."

Across from them, the two dragons had seemed to settle down and were now head to head – possibly in some sort of deep discussion. Every now and then, Marseth's eyes would flicker over to Calla; she wondered if Touth was giving Marseth help, like I'cas was with her.

"All the outcasts have obvious differences from 'normal' dragons. Yellows are strangely small, Prisms 'grow into' their colour; but Silvers have more mental differences. Our bonds are fragile, yes, but that means our dragons may fly where they please without us. We've just got to learn to deal with it." I'cas stood up at the exact same time Touth did, and both the Silvers began moving towards their riders.

"People don't know about this, do they?" Calla asked, pushing herself to her feet.

"No, I didn't know if it was a good idea to tell. For one, I didn't know if it was just Touth and I. But now I know it's Silvers in general, I don't want to give others a reason to hate us even more."

Touth's large head nudged his rider's side, and I'cas began to slip his riding gloves back on.

"Now, I'm off for a little stretch," He looked back at Calla with a pointed finger. "If you have any problems or worries, you come straight to me, you hear?"

Calla nodded, and watched I'cas as he mounted Touth, the dragon spread his wings and shook them as if to check they were all in working order. Meanwhile, Marseth padded over to Calla's side and sat beside her – so close that they were touching.

"What about Blacks?" she found herself asking. .

Once again, I'cas grew stiff and his uncomfortable eyes glanced at the weyrling.

"You mentioned Yellows, Prisms and Silvers have their differences, so what about Blacks?"

"Yes... they have their... differences. But I'm no Black rider, it's not my place to say."

With that, Touth darted into the sky, leaving behind nothing but a small breeze as Calla and Marseth watched them go. Once the Weyrsecond and his dragon were nothing more than part of the clouds, Calla found herself looking down at her silver with different eyes than before.

"Want to go on a walk?" she asked, feeling a small smile rising to her lips – all her previous worries had gone; granted, they were replaced by new ones, but at least she knew that she would be able to deal with them. Now, it was time to stop crying about how far away she felt from Marseth, and focus on growing closer – humans didn't need a bond to become close, so maybe that what she and Marseth needed to do first.

_Walk... now... don't... _came the broken reply. Almost as if he knew he hadn't gotten through to her, Marseth snarled and smacked his tail against the ground in frustration.

The two headed off – not with a particular destination in mind, but heading towards the outskirts of Tennar Weyr. When they'd passed the Corral, they knew that they had to stop – any further and they'd be out of the Weyr and in deep trouble. The Weyrlingmaster was strict; she wanted to know where everyone was so she could keep an eye on them – since they hadn't asked her permission to leave, she wouldn't be happy if she found out they had.

_C...LA! _

The sudden fuzzy voice in her head drew her attention to her dragon. His back tense and his teeth bared – growling at something in the dense trees across from them. Panic rose in her throat; Marseth may have a short temper that brought this sort of reaction on often, but she _knew _this was different. Her skin was crawling and even the air seemed wrong.

_... look for... _

Marseth raced off towards the trees, leaving Calla to sprint after him. The dragon seemed to be in such a state that he couldn't run properly, often tripping over loose stones and stumbling to the side. It was almost easy for the weak girl to keep up with him. They broke into the trees, but still continued. Further and further, deeper and deeper, until...

" – far we have to go? This is getting ridiculous."

Both dragon and rider skidded to a halt; terrified by the stranger's voice that they didn't recognise. Marseth stepped in front of Calla – ready to become a barrier between her and any danger that approached.

And the voice was certainly approaching, though it seemed to be talking to itself.

"Please! Do you even know if you're going the right way?"

Calla's knees buckled with fear. She reached out and grasped a hold of Marseth. The dragon curled round her until she was able to hug his neck. There was something very wrong with the air, and it chilled their bones.

"Well it's not like we can stop and ask directions..."

The trees ahead of them started to make way for a shadow. Tall and thin, pushing through the foliage around. Finally, the last of the branches parted.

The boy who stepped through looked about as shocked to see Calla as she was to see him. She didn't recognise him from the Weyr or any nearby cotholds, and he seemed more amazed than anything else at the situation.

"Um... hi?" he said, running a hand through his dark hair – pushing it back from falling in front of his eyes.

"Hi..." Calla squeaked.

The boy's eyes moved down to the dragon in her arms and widened.

"Silver... Heh! What do y'know! We are near Tennar, after all," he laughed, turning round as if to look for someone. Realising he was alone, his eyes narrowed. "Oi! You better not be going shy on me."

From behind a particularly large tree trunk, a dark head poked out – eyes whirling a paler green then usual as they took in Calla and Marseth.

"The... Black hatchling?"


	5. The Fifth Tennar Trouble

Chapter Five: The Fifth Tennar Trouble

After bumping into the Silver and his rider in the forest, things had all happened rather quickly.

People from the Weyr were called; the Weyrleader, Weyrsecond, Weyrlingmaster – all just to stare as if the boy in front of them was some sort of legendary creature. After that, he was dragged back to the Weyrleader's weyr; avoiding others as much as possible, and bombarding him with question after question. A Dragon Healer came to look over Yirith – only to find he was perfectly healthy and simply irritated by being dragged away from his rider for any lengthy period of time.

_Z'ee!_

Z'ee looked around – completely ignoring the Weyrleader as he tried to ask yet another pointless question. Yirith was head-butting Bronze Jemanath – the Weyrleader's dragon – in an attempt to move him out the way.

_They're irritating me now, can we go sleep? I'm tired, _the Black grumbled.

'_Apparently this is all "necessary", so sorry, but it looks like we'll be here for a while.' _Z'ee shrugged but was thinking the exact same thing.

"Z'ee?" the Weyrleader said again, this time more forcefully. Z'ee blinked the glazed expression away and raised his eyebrows in question. "You need to explain to us what happened."

"I've already told you. I was just trying to get to sleep at home, and I heard Yirith calling out for me. I went out, and he was there. After that, he dragged back here with him." He was growing exasperated with repeating the same things over and over just because people didn't fully understand it.

The Weyrleader sighed and sunk back into his chair, rubbing his eyes. Z'ee glanced over at the other two riders in the room; the Weyrlingmaster was sitting quietly, appearing deep in thought, her eyes staring curiously at the boy who sat before her. The other – Weyrsecond – just seemed to be feeling incredibly uncomfortable, and didn't even look at Z'ee once.

"It would help if we had some Black riders to consult about this," the Weyrleader sighed. Even Z'ee – who didn't know any of these people at all – could feel the tension in the room spike as he said that.

"There's Gatar and Black Gatask, they might be able to help, even if it's just a little," the Weyrlingmaster offered.

"That may be a good idea. Siene, will you go wake him please? Though it may be a little difficult with his wher not available until night."

The Weyrlingmaster nodded at her orders, and stood up to leave; leaving Z'ee narrowing his eyes in confusion.

"Problem?" the Weyrleader asked, spotting the expression.

"Well... I thought you guys already knew about Blacks – that's how you were giving Yirith advice when he was looking for me, right?"

The silence that fell worried Z'ee. Every face looked to him in confusion.

"We... didn't give Yirith any advice," the Weyrlingmaster said slowly. "We didn't even think he was still alive until he contacted Calla and V'on."

"But someone did..." Z'ee looked over to his dragon, who nodded in agreement. "Yirith said someone always told him how to call out to me and which way to go. I thought you were keeping in contact with him."

"Did they give a name?" the Weyrleader asked.

"No. But they knew everyone at Tennar – like Calla and V'on. And they always talked about various people that we should talk to first, though they never said anything about positions, just names."

"What names were they?"

"Um..." Z'ee thought back, trying to remember what exactly Yirith had said on the way here. "Siene, Eon, Gatar, and I'cas. Or any other outcast rider or handler."

BANG.

Z'ee jumped in his seat and turned around to stare at the Weyrsecond – he'd thrown his chair to the side and was now glaring at the ground. From outside, a roar tore through the air.

"I'cas, control yourself, you're aggravating Touth!" the Weyrleader barked.

"I apologise..." the Weyrsecond snarled – not seeming sorry at all. "Please excuse me."

He stormed out of the room, leaving everyone else in a lingering silence that seemed off. Z'ee looked back at the Weyrleader questioningly, but no one offered him any explanation.

"For now, let's take Z'ee to the Weyrling Barracks and have someone explain to him the schedule. Siene, can I trust you to find someone suitable for the job?" The Weyrleader stood up with a sigh. "Then please ask Gatar to come and see the Weyrwoman and myself immediately."

"Of course," the Weyrlingmaster nodded, standing up and placing a hand on Z'ee's shoulder. "Come on then."

Yirith let out a trill of happiness at the prospect of getting some rest – and trotted along beside his rider happily. However, once out in the weyr bowl, it was obvious Z'ee and Yirith weren't going to have a simple transition into weyr life.

People and dragons alike turned and stared at the pair as the Weyrlingmaster led them through the bowl. Whispers and eyes followed them everywhere they went; all wanted to see and talk about the return of the Black hatchling and his rider, all wanted answers that Z'ee simply couldn't give. He didn't understand what they expected from him; he knew as little as they did, he just happened to be the one directly affected.

"V'on!" the Weyrlingmaster called over to a young man who was sitting with a strange coloured dragon that Z'ee guessed was the 'Prism' mutation. The pale maroon colour that covered the dragon's hide seemed to shimmer depending on how the light fell upon it; not a single marking could be seen, all just one smooth and perfectly bizarre colour.

The young man scrambled to his feet and stood perfectly still as the Weyrlingmaster approached him, his dragon ignoring the woman and focusing her curious eyes on Yirith.

"May I ask you to take young Z'ee here to his room – the spare beside yours," the Weyrlingmaster explained. "Explain the schedule and the basics to him, and don't leave the Barracks until I return – too many people are intrigued."

"No problem," V'on nodded, his serious eyes looking back over to Z'ee. "This way."

As he passed, the Weyrlingmaster grabbed Z'ee shoulder and bent low to his ear. "If you hear that voice again, please ask V'on to get me immediately. Try and find out the identity if you can, but don't say you've told anyone about it."

"Why? What's the problem?" Z'ee asked, growing irritated that people were so obsessed with this voice.

"It's not a problem, exactly... just a very uncomfortable hunch," The Weyrlingmaster straightened up and sighed loudly. "Though, the voice gave you good advice: please don't talk to just anyone. Fellow outcast riders or handlers are fine, as are the Weyrwoman and Weyrleader; however, there are some riders even in these walls that won't be too happy about your presence."

Z'ee couldn't help but feel like there was something he was missing here; living outside of Tennar's Protectorate until now meant he didn't know much about what happened in the 'forsaken' Weyr – only that they had mutated beasts. He'd never been one to be against them, but it's now like he knew much.

"Can I ask did I do something to upset the Weyrsecond?" he finally asked, remembering the man's outburst earlier.

A grave expression passed over the Weyrlingmaster's face. "Like I said: a very uncomfortable hunch," She began heading away – probably to carry out the Weyrleader's orders. "Don't forget what I've said."

* * *

The outcast wandered along an old and dusty path leading to nowhere. Their boots had another hole in, and they knew they should go find a new pair soon or at least get these repaired. Kicking a small stone, the outcast chuckled to nobody.

Nobody except the dragon that lingered in the back of their mind somewhere.

_What? _the dragon asked.

'_Nothing really, I just was thinking that Yirith and his rider should be at Tennar by now.'_

_Yeah, and he'll have told everyone about the voice giving him advice. And then certain people will have paused and thought "It can't be!". _The dragon rumbled in amusement at the thought, and the outcast mentally nudged him.

'_That's not a good thing.'_

_You told me to do it! It's not my fault._

The outcast sighed and shoved their hands in their pockets. They regretted having to pretty much tell everyone back at Tennar they were still around, but they also were terrified of the consequences that would befall young Yirith and his rider if a certain pair was to find them first.

The dragon's roar sounded from somewhere high above the clouds – filled with such strong anger and hatred that the outcast winced on the ground below.

_Don't you dare think of those two when I can hear! The simple sound makes me sick. _

'_I know dear, I know. I feel the same way,' _the outcast agreed. _'But the fact of the matter is, we have to accept that they'll always be around.'_

_You mean we'll always have to be hiding in their shadow._

The outcast smirked and looked up to the sky where the dragon was hiding somewhere. _Well, I guess it's lucky that your hide is shaded accordingly._

* * *

Z'ee followed V'on through the Barracks – their dragons following behind in some sort of unspoken staring contest. Even in here, where there were no more than eight other weyrlings, Z'ee found himself subject to confused stares. One particular face that intrigued him was the female Silver rider that they'd first met in the woods. She sat by herself in the corner of the common room, watching him with accusing eyes – even her dragon seemed to immediately dislike Yirith.

V'on showed Z'ee into the room he was now to have, and Yirith dived onto the couch that would be his with a happy squeak.

"Thanks," Z'ee said, sitting down on his own bunk and looking around the rather empty room. V'on sat on the spare bunk across from him and didn't say anything else – just stared, making Z'ee increasingly awkward.

"Um... what's your dragon's name?" Z'ee asked, grasping at some sort of conversation starter.

"Prism Daneth," V'on explained. "She's a girl."

Z'ee nodded – he understood the basics about mutants; Yellows were female, Silvers and Blacks male, but Prisms could be either – something about the fact they didn't have a particular 'colour' until fully grown.

"So... the weyrling sc–"

"Is it true you were instructed to only speak with the Tennar Troubles?"

V'on's interruption brought Z'ee to silence momentarily – the eyes of the older weyrling were serious and almost burning into him. "Who... who are the Tennar Troubles?"

"They're a group of five that were inseparable for turns, they caused all sorts of mischief in their younger days. Apparently some mysterious voice told you only to speak to them; Siene, Eon, Gatar and I'cas."

"How do you know about that?" Z'ee asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I'cas – the Weyrsecond – stopped by only a moment ago and told me. He was asking where my brother was – Eon." V'on spoke as if it were no big deal.

"No one said anything about them being 'Tennar Troubles'."

"They aren't anymore, not really. They've all gone separate ways so it's not exactly an everyday occurrence for them all to be together, even in discussing. Plus, they themselves hate the name now."

Z'ee rubbed his head; when Yirith first appeared, he was excited by the idea of a big adventure and becoming a rider, but he'd had nothing but bother since he got here.

"What's your point? Why tell me this?" Z'ee asked – just wanting to get on with learning the weyrling schedule.

"Because, like I said, no one groups the Tennar Troubles together anymore because they hardly need to cross paths. It's strange that they are the ones you'd be told to go to."

Z'ee slammed his fist down on the bed beside him. "Can you just tell me straight what you're thinking, because I'm growing kind of irritated by all this! Why can't people just be upfront and honest with me? I get that I'm 'wrong' or something, but Yirith bonded with me, so I'm a weyrling here now – people should treat me like one and tell me what's going on!"

V'on didn't really react, but Daneth barked beside him. Even Yirith seemed shocked by his rider's outburst, and moved over to nuzzle his legs lovingly.

"I said earlier that there were five Tennar Troubles, right?" V'on said.

"Yeah, but I was only given four names," Z'ee shrugged – wondering what this had to do with anything. Why did these Tennar Troubles keep popping up in the conversation? If they were in the past, why were they such a focus?

"That's because the fifth member disappeared seven turns ago."

Z'ee blinked. "Disappeared?"

"Seemingly off the face of Pern itself," V'on nodded. "They sent out countless search parties – the other Tennar Troubles were mad with panic. No one has any idea of what happened."

"So... what's that got to do with anything?"

"It's sort of an unspoken rule that we don't talk about it anymore; the other Tennar Troubles are scarred by it, and one of the Goldriders forbids speaking the names in her presence."

"You're not answering my question! What does this fifth Tennar Trouble have to do with Yirith and I?"

"Because, they were also a Black rider."

Silence fell. Z'ee stared at V'on, gawping.

"But..."

"Arami of Black Zaith."


	6. The Darkest of Filth

_I'm really sorry for how long this has taken - I've been having problems with my computer which means I can't access the story or the internet. It's mostly fixed now though, so hopefully I'll be back in full force!_

_I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^.^  
_

* * *

**Chapter Six: The Darkest of Filth**

The glows filled the mess hall with a dim light – and at this time it was filled with bustling activity, but not off the riders. It was late, and the world outside had been plunged into the darkness of night. Now wasn't the time for riders and weyrfolk to be out. It was the handlers who ran Tennar at this time.

Eon ripped his bread roll apart and dipped it into the stew he had. Today he wasn't sitting with the rest of the handlers – most of whom had pushed a bunch of tables together and were laughing about the latest day-time gossip that they'd heard from the cooks. It was a common occurrence for them to laugh about the riders together – but everyone knew that Eon was entitled to his meals alone at times.

Well, not 'alone' exactly...

"Stew good?" Gatar asked as he sat down opposite the brownhandler.

"Yeah, what you get?" Eon asked as he glanced at the blackhandler's plate.

"Meat rolls." The two were used to exchanging such small-talk – being the quieter members out of the original Tennar Troubles – but they were perfectly content in one another's company. Some days they missed the boisterous behaviour of the other members – now living the life of dragonriders – but they generally were happy that they had each other for company.

Today, however, there was a more serious topic lingering in the air between them. They both knew it had to be addressed, and even their fellow handlers – who were now shooting the pair some careful glances – knew that this wasn't your normal day.

"So, you were called to see the Weyrleader?" Eon asked after a moment of silence. Neither man looked at the other – their eyes were focused on their food, and nothing about their expressions showed any hint of what they were actually feeling.

"Yeah," Gatar nodded. "They were full of questions, as expected."

"What did you tell them?"

"I said that I've been wondering for a while if some Blacks have certain mental abilities not found in usual dragons or whers. The hatchli... _Yirith's _actions, proved my theories right."

Eon glanced up at his friend, trying to work out what he was really feeling under that deadpan expression. As usual, he was at a loss.

"So, you told them about Gatask?" Eon asked – amazed that Gatar had actually told them the truth about his wher's 'ability'.

"Not exactly – that would have opened up a new batch of problems, wouldn't it? I simply said that Gatask sometimes showed a strange knack for understanding bonds."

"So you lied?"

"It wasn't a lie, just twisting the truth."

Gatar lifted his dark eyes to meet Eon's. The two seemed to analyse one another before Eon finally asked the dreaded question.

"Did you tell them... about the other thing?"

Gatar's eyes narrowed ever so slightly – just enough for someone as close to him as Eon to notice. The pain in his eyes was suddenly so apparent. Something about seeing his friend with eyes like that made Eon drop his gaze.

"No... I didn't," Gatar finally admitted. He also dropped his eyes – as if he felt guilty for something.

Eon sighed, almost relieved, and bit into his bread. "What about that new kid? Someone's going to have to explain it to him at some point."

"I managed alone, didn't I? So did I'cas," Gatar shrugged. "My promise comes before a complete stranger."

* * *

Meanwhile, two young and adventurous males were slipping out of the Barracks and heading for trouble.

Z'ee didn't know what he was doing in one of the unused tunnels right in the corner of Tennar – but Yirith had seemed so desperate to come here that the boy had been unable to refuse. It was late, and he was tired, but the dragon seemed so uneasy and stressed.

"What are we looking for?" Z'ee whispered to the Black. Yirith snorted and peered into one of the empty storerooms.

_There's something here..._

"What?"

_Shush! Talk to me through the mind link! Otherwise it'll hear you..._

Z'ee frowned; Yirith knew that he wasn't comfortable with this 'mind link' thing. He was barely used to having the dragon in his head, he couldn't be pushing his own mind into someone's head.

BANG.

Both rider and dragon jumped and stared down the dark corridor. They only had one glow with them, and it was slowly running out. Neither knew these tunnels, so Z'ee didn't want to linger – especially when strange noises were emitting from 'deserted' places.

Footsteps. Approaching them. Step. Step. Step. One after the other. Each one growing louder. Each one terrifying Z'ee and Yirith.

A shape emerged from the darkness ahead. Taller than the teenager, but small for an adult. Covered in a huge black coat that seemed to completely envelope their small bodies. Z'ee took an involuntary step back, and Yirith snarled at the stranger.

"Hey! Pipe down!"

The voice was feminine, and somewhat young.

It only took one more step for enough light to cast over the woman's face before Z'ee could note her features.

She was dark haired, and had grey eyes that seemed to glitter with excitement or mischief. Her skin was pale, and seemed almost sickly against her mousy brown, uneven hair. All of her features seemed that they had once been slightly rounded, with a childish cuteness – but now looked somewhat thinner than they should have been.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Z'ee," she smiled. "And you too, of course, Yirith."

"Who... are you?" Z'ee asked cautiously – remembering what the Weyrlingmaster had told him earlier that day.

The woman grinned childishly, and propped her hands on her hips with a smug expression. "The legendary mysterious blackrider!"

She stayed completely still – as if waiting for Z'ee to gasp in amazement or croon over her – but she was met with nothing but a raised eyebrow from the boy.

"Seriously?" he asked as Yirith slowlty stepped forward and started prodding the woman's legs in intrigue.

Her lopsided smirk fell and her shoulders slumped. "I was expecting more shock..."

"I figured you'd show up at some point," Z'ee shrugged. "I guessed it was you who was helping me when V'on told me about you. Arami, right?"

"Yeah, yeah. Arami of Black Zaith and all that," Arami nodded with a pout – her irritation at her anticlimactic welcome was probably not going to vanish any time soon.

"You want to explain why you're here? When you've apparently vanished off the face of Pern?" Z'ee asked.

Arami knelt down to scratch Yirith's eyeridge – smiling softly at the little Black. "There are some things I can't pass on through the dragons... things that you wouldn't understand if you weren't _sure _I knew what I was talking about." Her eyes glanced up to meet the weyrling's – the mischief was gone, and replaced by a look that seemed to study him.

"I thought there was a handler who was going to teach me?"

"Gatar will try his best, but he's... a little reserved when it comes to the deeper things," Arami gave a nervous laugh. "That may be my fault, so sorry about that."

Z'ee tried his best to examine her as she was him – both blackriders wre trying to work out the other's mind set, and neither seemed to be able to do it very much. In Z'ee's case, there were just so many emotions and changes in Arami's face – all so slight that he wondered if they were there at all – and each one disguised her real thoughts. He couldn't understand her way of thinking, nor why she was even here.

"Why did you leave?" he finally asked – unsure of how his question would be received.

Arami stared at him rather blankly for a moment, before she sighed and stood up straight again, rubbing the back of her neck as if she was uncomfortable.

"There... were many reasons. None that people will understand," She cast her eyes to the side, and Z'ee wondered if there was a certain person her mind had just jumped to. "Well... you might one day."

"Me?"

"A Black dragon is an amazing creature; they truly earn the nickname 'King'. Their intelligence and strength constantly outshines the other colours, and then of course they each have their own unique... er... 'ability'."

Arami had jumped straight into the explanation, seemingly without much warning, but Z'ee nodded along as he processed the information.

"Though, with every extra mental strength our dragon's have, the rider has to compensate..." Arami was clearly very unsure of herself now – fidgeting slightly and avoiding Z'ee's eyes.

"What does that mean?"

Arami twitched, and flicked her eyes across to the far wall. She seemed to be shaking slightly, and her lips moved quickly as if she were whispering to herself.

Then, she just stopped.

"Anyway, I should really be heading off. Need to slip past those watch whers again, and you've no idea how hard that is!" she laughed – as if nothing was wrong. "I'll be back when I can to help you out, but it's a little complicated."

"Wha... wait!"

Arami begin to turn and walk away, leaving Z'ee to step out after her – arm outstretched.

"Do me a favour and keep my little reappearance quiet, will you? There are a few people in the weyr who won't take too kindly to it – though all for different reasons." Arami didn't even turn around, simply lifted her hand in a half wave.

_Don't bother Z'ee, it's pointless. There's something very wrong about her right now, _Yirith told his rider as he moved back close to his lifemate. _She'll come back though._

'_What's wrong with her?' _Z'ee asked as Arami's figure faded into the dark tunnels.

_I don't know... but her mind feels thick and nasty. _Yirith nudged Z'ee's leg. _I'm sleepy now, let's go._

* * *

In one of the larger weyrs, Lille was soaking in her bath – sticking her foot into the air and letting the water droplets scatter across the surface. Sareth, lying lazily on her ledge, was watching the little brown firelizard Lille owned dance around the air playfully.

Suddenly, the vibrant gold snapped her head up – eyes wide and staring off into Tennar's Weyr Bowl. Lille felt the strange feeling in the gold and sat up herself, though didn't bother getting out of her bath like some might.

"What's wrong?" Lille asked, wringing some water from her dark hair.

_There's that disgusting feeling in the air again..._ Sareth snarled.

Lille giggled darkly. "Again? It's always there; we do live in a mutated Weyr, remember."

_Not that one, _Sareth told her. A vicious growl escaped the gold's throat. _The darkest of filth._

The goldrider flinched at the words, and slowly climber out the bath – wrapping a sheet around her since it was the first thing she could reach. "You mean...?"

_It's strange though – it's not as strong as it should be. More like... it's only the two-legged scum._

Lille's teeth clenched and her eyes took on a fierce nature that was more animalistic than human.

"Arami..."


	7. The Warring Dragons

Hey everyone, I'm really sorry this has taken so long. I've had some big electronic troubles and only just been able to get back onto the computer! I hope you can forgive me for the wait, and keep reading/enjoying the story :)

**Chapter Seven: The Warring Dragons**

The months that followed passed by at an achingly slow pace; the chaos after the hatching's aftermath had died down, and the weyrlings were too busy with their training to have any time to spend freely. Those five who were to be placed in the Relight Wing – the Wing for 'different' dragons – were worked particularly hard; as if the Weyrlingmaster could see that the little group christened the Weyrling Quintet were troublemakers in the making. With the amount of extra practice they each had to do – all for different reasons – the group were too exhausted to think about anything other than their dragons and chores.

For Z'ee, however, his mind was constantly wandering from the weyrling tasks. Every second of every day he was waiting for Yirith to say whether a certain thick and nasty mind was back in the Weyr. Since Arami's first appearance, she'd become somewhat of a regular visitor; but there was no real pattern to her visits since she claimed it was difficult to get in unnoticed. Whilst part of him did look forward to the woman's crazy lessons and humorous comments, he was always slightly worried that her mood-swings would grow worse.

That was perhaps the first thing he learned about Arami: never assume she's in a certain mood, for it will most likely change in a matter of moments. One wrong word, and it would be like a switch flicking off in her mind – she'd simply change the topic and forget what they were discussing early. Z'ee presumed she had some sort of subjective memory.

It was around three months into weyrlinghood that things took a drastic turn.

_Z'ee! She's back! _Yirith called out to his rider excitedly. It was bad timing, since Z'ee was sitting in the mess hall with the rest of the Weyrling Quintet – who, after three months, had begun asking Z'ee about his strange disappearances every now and then.

'_Right, where shall I meet you?' _he asked the black – trying hard to hide the fact he was talking to his dragon.

_We're in your room._

Z'ee choked on the mouthful of klah he'd just taken – coughing and spluttering in horrified shock at the words his dragon at just spoken. V'on raised a questioning eyebrow at him, but it was S'alin who voiced the group's thoughts.

"Shards, Z'ee! What's up with you?" he exclaimed, leaning away from the choking weyrling as Salii pounded his back in an attempt to help.

"Sorry, Yirith's apparently smashed my lucky glass dragon," Z'ee exclaimed, quickly clambering out of his seat and making up an excuse – something he'd had much practice with recently.

_I most certainly did not! _Yirith's voice complained. _In fact, you don't even have a lucky glass dragon!_

"I better run, before he steps on anything." Z'ee gave his friends a forced smile and began to run out to the room – turning to wave 'bye' at them as he did so.

When he finally reached the Weyrling Barracks, he found himself checking every part of the corridors and common room for people who may accidentally stumble upon the 'missing' blackrider in Z'ee's room. Luckily, it seemed to be a time when everyone was either in the mess hall or at the corrals – it was a good thing the last hatching hadn't been particularly large.

As he pushed aside the curtain that covered the entrance to his room, he set his face into an immediate glare for whoever was sitting in there.

Sure enough, Yirith was sitting on his couch – pouting slightly at the fact he'd been blamed for something he hadn't done – and their favourite visitor was lying casually across Z'ee's bed.

"My room? Really?" Z'ee grumbled at her as he leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyebrows raised in question.

"I wanted to see if it was all still the same," Arami replied with an innocent smile. "And I've discovered it is."

"I can't keep lying to my friends you know, they're already suspicious."

"Lying is absolutely necessary in certain circumstances. This is one of those circumstances." Arami pulled herself into a sitting position and began twirling a strand of mousey hair around her finger – her eyes dancing around the room as if she were taking every crack in.

Z'ee sighed and rubbed his head. "I do recall always being taught otherwise..."

"Yeah, but you weren't taught by me." She gave Z'ee a sweet smile that he knew wouldn't last very long – especially when the forbidden question was tugging at his vocal chords.

It was the same question he'd been dying to ask for the past three months, and the same one he'd been trying so hard to hold back. He'd seen how she reacted when he asked her about her past, or what she'd been doing since vanishing; how could she not react worse to this one?

Yirith was silent – listening and monitoring his rider's mind. He soon decided to go ahead and softly touch the edge of Z'ee's mind, calling the boy back into the present.

_Just ask her... If she takes it badly she'll just leave and you can apologise later._

'_But... what if she's hurt?'_

_Then she's hurt._

A soft smile crept onto Z'ee's lips; Yirith could never understand things like this. The whole time, Arami had been watching the silent exchange between the two like some sort of curious flitter – her eyes darting from one to another as if she were following their thoughts as they were sent through the mind's link.

"What?" she finally decided to pipe up.

* * *

_It's back..._

Lille's fingers stopped weaving the skirt she was working on. Her eyes slowly peered up to check where Wika was – the goldrider was still helping some annoying Apprentice Weaver across the room, probably too busy to notice any strange actions from Lille.

'_Are you sure?' _she asked Sareth – trying hard to keep herself calm.

_Yes. I can feel her. Only her, _the gold snarled. _It's coming from the Weyrling Barracks._

Placing the skirt and needle on the table in front of her, Lille pretended to inspect it as she thought through her options carefully. '_What do you wish to do, my beauty?'_

_I suppose I can't do anything about that piece of scum. The filthy dragon isn't here._

'_Oh? Well, I guess that means I'll have to move,' _Lille felt Sareth rumble in amusement at the thought. _'It's been quite a while since I saw little Arami...'_

* * *

"What?" Arami repeated – this time with a touch more irritation in her tone.

Z'ee stayed silent.

"Fine," the woman snorted, standing up. "I guess I'll go then."

"Stay."

Arami raised an eyebrow – looking slightly proud that she'd made Z'ee speak. Folding her arms with a smug smile, she said, "Well, in that case I expect to be spoken to!"

Z'ee gave a sad smile, already feeling bad for what he was about to say. "No, don't stay to talk. Stay for good."

All expression fell from the woman's face.

"What?"

Z'ee gulped. "Why can't you stay? Come back to Tennar?"

The blackrider's lip twitched. A ghost of a smile. There for a moment. Then gone.

"Back... back..." she murmured.

Z'ee stared at her; confused and afraid. This wasn't what he'd expected. Anger, yes. Offence, yes. But this wasn't either of those things. This was different.

"Haha..." Arami's lips contorted into a smile. Her eyes cried out for help. "Back... back to the Barracks with you..."

"Arami...?"

"Back to the Barracks to hide that monster you own... Back inside his shell he should go... Back to dragonless for you..."

_Z'ee? What's wrong? Her mind is nasty! It's so nasty Z'ee! _

"Get that filth away from me! You tarnished my dragon! My beautiful dragon! Stay away from us! Help! Help! Arami of the Black Monster! Get her away! Back! Back!"

Z'ee ran forward, placing his hands on Arami's shaking shoulders and shaking her – as if he were trying to shake the bad thoughts from her mind.

_Snap._

The sickly smile fell. Her eyes glazed over, turning from manic to almost childlike. She stared at Z'ee as if he weren't even there.

"Indacas...? Am I really a monster?"

_BOY!_

The voice that ripped through Z'ee's mind wasn't Yirith. It wasn't even a dragon he recognised.

_Cover her eyes. Cover them now!_

The black weyrling didn't even question the strange dragon's words, simply lifted his hands from Arami's shoulders and placed them across her eyes. She flinched at the action, but soon her shoulders relaxed and she fell silent. Z'ee's own heart was pounding under his chest, and Yirith was left to cautiously make his way over to the two humans – terrified one might break.

"I..." Arami croaked. "I can't come back... It's been too long, and I've seen too much. Besides..."

Yet again Arami stiffened. Only this time, her action seemed to be somewhat more normal – as if she'd just been told something she didn't want to hear.

"Z'ee, tell me... You've been here how long now?" Her voice was slow and steady, as if she were calculating something.

Blinking in confusion, Z'ee answered hesitantly. "About three months now."

"And... have you met most the riders?"

"Not... really. The Weyrlingmaster tries to keep us busy. Those of us who will enter the Relight Wing only seem to work with those in that wing."

"So, she's trying to keep you from them?"

"From who?"

"Which of the goldriders have you met?"

Z'ee and Yirith exchanged a confused glance. "The Weyrwoman was here when I first arrived. The other two haven't been here much – they've been busy with some sort of business in the Northern Continent."

Arami sniggered – though it was clearly strained. "They've been keeping her away... I need to go."

"What?" Z'ee exclaimed, removing his hands from Arami's eyes finally. "I'm sorry for mentioning it! But you've only just got here."

"Sorry Z'ee... but if I stay any longer I'll be caught. They already know I'm in the Weyr."

Patting both Yirith and Z'ee on the heads, Arami slipped out of the room – though it only took a second before the black weyrling pair chased after her. She made her way through the corridors – moving further away from the exit. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and her face was frozen into a expression more serious than any other Z'ee had seen on her face. When she finally reached the end of the corridor – dark and dim with the lack of glows – she moved to the corner and began running her hand down the wall.

It was due to his curiosity at Arami's actions that Z'ee didn't hear anyone following them. It was Yirith who realised when he turned to ask his rider something.

_Z'ee!_

Spinning around, Z'ee's eyes widened as he stared at the form behind him. Hair so dark it was almost black was pulled up into a plaited bun, and cold brown hairs stared harshly at the sight. The thin and tall body was dressed in some expensive golden dress that somehow made her appear even more callous.

"Arami," was all she said. But it sent a chill up Z'ee's spine nevertheless; he couldn't understand how one word could be made to sound so full of hate.

Arami froze – apparently feeling the same thing Z'ee did – and stood straight before turning to look at the speaker.

"Lille."

A roar shook the Barracks – but Lille cringed as though it had been directed only at her. Another roar replied – this one crippling Arami.

Z'ee stumbled backwards into the wall – too panicked to be standing directly in between these two women. Yirith copied his rider's actions, but a small grumble of irritation came from his throat.

The silence that followed was perhaps the most painful thing Z'ee had ever experienced. The roars continued outside – one being replied by the other. The two women stared at one another, neither speaking nor moving, but their ice cold stares spoke more than words ever could.

Arami moved.

Hurtling forward from her position, she shot past Lille – dodging the goldrider's hand as it reached out to grab her – and continuing to dart down the corridors of the Barracks. Z'ee didn't have to think twice, and ran after her with Yirith close on his heels. As he passed her, Lille let out a snarl that suited a dragon more than a lady.

As he neared the Barrack exit, he managed to get Arami back in his sight. She had slowed slightly before actually leaving – perhaps too afraid of stepping out into the Bowl in broad daylight – but it was only momentary and she ran out.

And then halted.

Z'ee skidded to a stop behind her – as he hadn't expected her to come to such a sudden stop in the Bowl. Though, once he took in the scene, he understood why.

Directly above them in the skies was Sareth – the bright golden hide was unmistakable. However, it was the dragon she was fighting with that Z'ee found his eyes focusing on.

The hide was such a black that Z'ee had to blink a few times to check his eyes were working. Yirith had a dark hide, yes, but the fully grown dragon above them wasn't just soot black – it was the colour Z'ee imagined _between_ was like. Not a single marking lay on the black's hide, expect for five small dots that under each eye – such a bright gold that they could be made out from the ground.

"ZAITH!"

Arami's desperate cry dragged Z'ee's mind back on track. The woman was staring up in panic at the fight – her body twitching as she tried to keep still.

A piercing cry sent a jolt through the woman.

"Arami!" Z'ee rushed forward to catch the blackrider as she stumbled forward. Above them, the black darted towards the ground again – only to be stopped when Sareth dug her claws into his back.

_He's trying to get to her, Z'ee! Zaith doesn't want to fight! _Yirith cried towards his rider - but both were at a loss.

All he could do was stare as Blue Tuyath and Gold Quesuth leapt into the air.


	8. The Gold's Resentment

******Geesh, it's been a while, hasn't it?! I'm super sorry guys - starting college is like death. **

**So here's a chapter of a story I bet you all forgot about! :P Well, I have the next chapter typed up already, and quite a few plans for others so HOPEFULLY I'll be able to update more regularly :D I can't thank you enough for the support, and hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Gold's Resentment**

_I don't like that one!_

I'cas sighed and glanced over at Touth - the silver was sitting rigidly on the ledge of the Weyrsecond's office. The silver and his rider had been at logger-heads over the new wing formation they were working on. The weyrlings may not graduate for quite some time, but they needed to prepare the Relight Wing for a bunch of new riders. They'd never had more than two 'mutant' riders join at once – five was a difficult number to assimilate.

'_Then please Touth, you come up with any other ideas if you're going to be this picky!' _I'cas grumbled to his silver.

_You rejected all of my thoughts!_

'_That's because you just want to leave the Weyrling Quintet out of it completely!' _

Touth snorted and flicked his tail towards I'cas. _Yeah, because they're just little kids! I don't like the thought of putting them in danger!_

'_Just because you've got a soft spot for Calla.'_

_Marseth's has nothing to do with this! It's Yirith's I worry about!_

I'cas raised his eyebrows at the silver – waiting for Touth to realise what topic he'd just brought up. Sure enough, the silver soon looked regretful and hid his head under his wing. Sighing, I'cas pushed the pile of hides away from him; coming to the conclusion that he still had time to work on new formations.

It may have been quite a few months since Z'ee had arrived with Black Yirith in tow, but that didn't mean I'cas was any more comfortable around them. It was obvious who'd been talking to the boy and his dragon, but the silver rider didn't want to believe it at all. The thought that _she _was still lingering around somewhere was painful. The fact that she was obviously keeping an eye on Tennar from afar was even more so.

"I'cas?"

The small voice from behind the curtained entrance way made both rider and dragon look up suddenly. Touth let out a small croon of greeting as Calla stepped inside with Marseth following behind her. Smiling, I'cas motioned to the seat opposite him, and Calla gave a shy smile as she took the offer. Marseth, as usual, immediately moved over to the ledge and head butted Touth until the bigger silver gave the weyrling more room to sit.

"You shouldn't spoil him so much..." Calla mumbled to Touth after watching the dragons' exchange. "He's just becoming arrogant."

"Many dragons are," I'cas laughed, giving Touth a pointed look which the silver promptly ignored.

After a momentary pause, Calla turned back to I'cas (though her eyes were locked firmly on her hands in her lap). It was clear she had something specific to speak to him about, for I'cas hadn't arranged another bond-strengthening session with her until tomorrow evening. As he always did, he waited patiently and made out like he was getting on with some other work until she was ready to talk.

"Something's up with Z'ee..."

I'cas' hands froze awkwardly. In the back of his mind, Touth rumbled in amusement at the timing.

"What do you mean?" I'cas asked – though the black weyrling was the last thing he wanted to think about right now.

"He's hiding something. He'll just vanish or sneak off at the strangest of times, and he always seems on edge. It's like Yirith is constantly feeding him secret information, and Z'ee's trying to keep it hidden." Calla's eyebrows narrowed, and her expression seemed concerned. I'cas was surprised; she tried to keep herself reserved around others, but in reality she really did care about them.

"Have you asked him about it?"

"He brushes off anything that we ask. And Marseth's asked Yirith but... but Yirith just said it was stuff only black dragons would understand."

Touth looked at I'cas.

I'cas stared at the wall; Calla probably didn't even know what connotations her words held, so she could hardly be blamed for being ignorant. However, after seven turns of a certain issue never straying far from their minds, I'cas and Touth were able to connect the dots and see underlying links.

'_They're still talking... aren't they?' _The question wasn't really a question, nor was it technically directed to Touth, but I'cas needed someone to hear his thoughts – just in case he was becoming paranoid.

_Certainly seems like it, _Touth offered in reply.

Their thoughts didn't last long, however.

Touth and Marseth leapt up, spinning around to stare out into Tennar's Bowl – their riders being hit by a wave of the dragons' alertness. Calla froze in fear, but I'cas flew out of his seat without a second to lose.

"No..." was all the man could manage as he stared up into Tennar's skies.

Every emotion imaginable swarmed him as he looked upon the blackest of hides which hurtled down towards the Weyrling Barracks.

_ZAITH!_ Touth roared out. The silver's panicked eyes flickered between his old friend and the bright gold dragon that was now racing towards him. The two silvers and their riders watched in horror as two magnificently terrifying creatures locked in battle. Black Zaith doing everything in his power to reach the Barracks entrance, whilst Gold Sareth bombarded him with every attack she could muster.

Touth himself was about to throw himself between the fight, but I'cas was suddenly clambering onto the dragon's back and projecting an image onto the silver's mind. It wasn't an image to make him go _between_. Instead, it was the sight of a woman falling to her knees outside of the Barracks.

"Arami!" I'cas screamed as Touth took off – only just managing to dodge Blue Tuyath and Gold Quesuth as the two shot upwards towards the two dragons above. The silver pair didn't care about Calla and Marseth left behind them, or the weyrfolk that watched the scene in horror; they only cared about the woman below and her black above.

I'cas was off Touth before the silver had even touched the ground, and Touth immediately flew off again to protect Zaith. The ground he had to cover alone seemed like nothing for I'cas; he just needed to reach her.

And he did.

If they had met once more in any other circumstance, perhaps I'cas would have hesitated before approaching her. However, with Lille storming towards Arami's shaking body with a murderous look pulled across her features, I'cas didn't hold back in throwing his arms around his old friend.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you and that disgusting dragon of yours!" Arami screeched over her shoulder at the gold rider.

Lille's replying laugh was sickening. "Disgusting? You can talk when you vile mutant is right there! Why can't you just stay away, Arami? Or better yet, make that monster crawl back into the shell he came from!"

"Careful what you wish for, Lille. The day Zaith goes back is the same day your precious gold goes back!"

Above, the attempt to stop the fight continued; Zaith had begun counter attacks now that he saw Arami wasn't alone, and it was only through his equal skill with Sareth that neither received any more painful blows. Touth and Tuyath battled to drag Zaith away, whilst Quesuth did all she could to enforce her will onto Sareth.

Sareth screeched, darting around Quesuth's side to hurtle towards the black dragon. Tuyath attempted to place himself between the golden queen and Zaith, but Sareth had been expecting it and dove around him. Her speed managed to surprise the other dragons, and it gave her a chance to plunge her teeth into Zaith's wing. The black roared out in pain, a sound matched by his rider on the ground whose body twisted in I'cas' arms; but the black wasn't beaten yet, and his tail snapped round to pound the gold in the side – knocking her slightly and giving him the chance to barge past Touth and land his own attack. His dark claws sank into the golden hind leg and made a vile tearing noise as it scraped along the skin. It was Sareth and Lille's turn to scream out – the gold rider falling to the floor, clutching at her own leg.

It seemed Quesuth finally had enough of the battling pair not listening to her, for she shouldered Sareth out of the way before the bright gold could try and attack again. Her action gave Touth a chance to throw himself at Zaith – though the black was bigger, he was startled and in enough pain to tumble down towards the ground with Touth in tow. As the black and silver fell to the ground, Sareth let out one last angry roar before heading back to her weyr's ledge – blood trickling down her injured leg.

"Sareth!" Lille cried, racing past the others back towards her weyr.

_I'cas! Zaith's wing doesn't look good! _Touth cried over to his rider in worry as the black attempted to stand once more, only to slump back to the floor.

The sliver rider couldn't pay much attention to anything. His own hands shook as he stared at the person in his arms. He never thought he'd see her again, and yet here she was. Though, the circumstances surrounding their reunion could have been better, since Arami didn't even register his presence.

"ZAITH!" the black rider bawled, fighting against the man cradling her in a pitiful attempt to reach her dragon. The huge black wailed back at her, his eyes a tormented red as they frantically checked for any more danger.

'_Touth, he's going to–'_

I'cas didn't get a chance to finish his panicked thought.

As the black dragon's eyes darkened to complete blackness, Arami let out a strangled cry. A ripple ran through as it contorted in pain. Then, as the woman let out a frightened gasp and another tear rolled down her cheek, her eyes glazed over and left her motionless.

"A... Arami?"

The silver rider ignored Z'ee as he stood choking back fear. His eyebrows furrowed and he slowly hooked his arms around Arami – pushing himself up and holding the small woman close to him. Turning, he headed straight for the slumped black dragon; Zaith continued to writhe in pain as Touth and Tuyath fussed over him. At the silver rider's approach, the black tried to lift his head to nuzzle his frozen rider – but I'cas turned to prevent the dragon from nearing Arami.

"Where are the sharding Healers?" I'cas roared in the direction of the on looking weyrfolk. A few ran through the crowd, rushing over to attend to the dragon.

_I'cas... Yirith's is coming over._

"What's... what's wrong with–"

"How long has she been coming here?" I'cas snapped, turning to glare at Z'ee. He was in no mood to comfort panicking idiots.

Z'ee's lip trembled. "Er... since... since a week or so after the hatching... I think..."

"You should have alerted me _immediately_. Do you understand? Do you have any idea what you've done?"

"She's... she's not... Zaith's still..."

"Let me go..." the weak voice mumbled in I'cas' arms.

Both Z'ee and I'cas stared down at Arami; she barely moved, hardly blinked, just stared blankly into space.

"Let me go..." she repeated. Something about her monotone voice caused I'cas to shiver, and he reluctantly lowered her to the ground. Every spectator was surprised at Arami's ability to stand – she seemed so feeble – but the black rider managed somehow, and made her way over to her dragon's side. Pushing away the Healer who tried to help her, Arami fell to the ground beside Zaith's large head and touched her hand tentatively to him. The two just stared at one another silently, leaving a haunting chill to flow through the weyrfolk around.

A silence smothered Tennar at that moment, and for some reason, I'cas knew that silence was emerging from the black dragon. In all the turns he'd known Arami – both before her Impression, and after – he'd never seen her look so lonely as she did in that moment.

Unable to watch the scene for any longer, I'cas moved towards his dear friend and placed a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes begrudgingly left Zaith's to peer into his; the coldness in them made him catch his breath.

"Arami..." he managed to croak. "Let them take care of Zaith. You need to rest, come on." He pulled on her arm, but she tugged it away protectively. Her eyes flickered briefly over to the young black rider who hovered nearby nervously, and then she peered back up to I'cas.

"Who are you?"


	9. The Trial's of Black Riders

******Wha... wha... what is this? A quick update from Len?! Impossible! **

**Nope, it really is here! A pretty simple chapter, but YAY! ANSWERS! Proof that Len doesn't just write whatever words come to mind! ;P Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: The Trials of Black Riders**

Siene sat silently by the sleeping woman. Really, for a person who seemed mentally exhausted and so lifeless, Arami had taken an unbelievably long time settling. It was sort of useful though, since it gave the blue rider a chance to ask her old friend some questions. She hadn't wanted to bombard Arami and scare her away, but there were some things that needed explaining now – if not for Siene's ease of mind, but for the Weyrsecond who was currently shut up in his weyr trying to deal with the shock.

The Weyrlingmaster had been notified of Zaith's arrival earlier than most; she'd been out with Tuyath doing some sweeps and going over ideas for the next weyrling lesson, when the blue had nearly fell from the sky all of a sudden. He explained later that it was because he'd seen Zaith darting through the clouds over head, and moving towards Tennar – apparently the blue described the brief passing as 'deafening', as Zaith's mind was nearly screaming with worry. It hadn't taken long for Tuyath to recover from the surprise, but Siene couldn't even react as the blue hurtled back towards the Weyr – even as he threw her into Gold rider Wika's unsuspecting arms on the ground before jumping straight in-between the fighting dragons. Now she thought about it, Siene would probably have to go and apologise to the Junior Weyrwoman at some point...

Still, Arami had been willing enough to quell some of Siene's more pressing curiosities – though, perhaps they were more suited to be labelled 'worries'. The black rider was here visiting Z'ee; an occurrence that had apparently become rather common over the months, which was news that annoyed Siene. The thought that such a thing was happening right under her nose was almost painful. She would have to have words with Z'ee later; whether it would be a scolding or thanks, the Weyrlingmaster wasn't sure yet.

The next question was about Arami's state itself. The woman had never been 'normal', even when she was first brought to Tennar; however, her current state was so far past sane that Siene could only assume something drastic had happened to the black rider.

Siene was a serious rider who put work first, no matter what. So it was only to be expected that her question had been direct and to the point.

"Arami," she'd asked. "What's wrong with you?"

The black rider hadn't even bothered to move her head to the side. She'd just stared up at the ceiling with those horribly dead eyes. "Can you imagine what it's like to lose your dragon? To be dragonless and alone?"

"Of course not."

"I can... and it's the most painful thing imaginable. All of a sudden, you're completely alone... the silence takes over everything. It crawls into every crevice, soaks every bone, seeps into every thought, until you're... nothing."

The words had unnerved Siene, and she placed her hand over Arami's in a pitiful attempt of reassurance.

"But... you have Zaith. You're not alone, you know that... right?"

"No... no I don't..." The tears had welled up once more. "I hate him... he always does this when... when he thinks it'll hurt me too much... He doesn't understand that this, this _silence, _it hurts more..."

Siene hadn't, couldn't, say anything else. Even now she didn't completely understand; was Arami saying that somehow, for whatever reason, she couldn't feel her link to Zaith? It was what it sounded like, and it would explain the strange surge that ran through the two in the Bowl, as well as why they were both so lifeless now. But it wasn't possible – bonds weren't so easily broken, and if Zaith couldn't feel Arami then he would go _between_.

Wouldn't he?

The blue rider hadn't lingered any more time on that question, and quickly tried to change the subject. The third and last question had been for the benefit of a wreck of a silver rider hiding away.

"You don't know I'cas?"

Arami had looked at her puzzled. "Is this about the man in the Bowl again? No, of course I don't. Why does everyone think I do?"

The answer still made Siene's heart ache just thinking about it.

"But you remember me?" she'd asked.

"Siene... how could I forget the original Tennar Troubles? You, me, Eon and Gatar caused so much bother for this place!"

"There was a fifth member..."

"There was?"

"You Impressed in the same hatching as him."

"I did?"

"He was your best friend!"

"Ok, I get that me leaving upset you... you're allowed to be angry. But can we do this 'mess with Arami' later? I'm really tired..."

And that was it.

Siene was left to watch the sleeping woman and try to work it all out. Was Arami just joking? Maybe talking to I'cas was too painful for her?

She hadn't really forgotten him... had she?

No, Siene wouldn't accept that. There was a complete rational explanation for this... she just needed to find it.

Hesitant footsteps from behind the curtained entrance broke Siene out of focus.

"Weyrlingmaster?" a quiet voice called. It was strange to hear Z'ee so meek; he certainly wasn't known for it.

"Come in, but be quiet," Siene called back, standing up and moving through to the main area of the weyr. Arami had been brought to Siene's weyr to rest, but she hadn't expected Z'ee to have heard this in the chaos.

The boy pushed aside the curtain and only took a few steps inside before stopping. His eyes immediately locked onto the form asleep in the bed.

"Is... is she ok?" he asked in a low murmur.

Siene narrowed her eyes. "What exactly are you here for, Z'ee?"

The weyrling seemed taken aback, but he begun wringing his hands awkwardly.

"The truth."

"From who? Me? Or Arami?"

The boy seemed uncomfortable with Siene's pressing questions. In a way, she was glad; it meant he was really thinking about it.

"From Arami," he finally replied. "I want to know why... what happened outside. And I want to know... well, _we _want to know what's wrong with her."

It was easy to assume 'we' referred to both rider and dragon – meaning, for whatever reason, Yirith had taken an interest in Arami.

"Something about your face tells me that you might have a better answer for that last question than me," Siene shrugged – she wouldn't pretend she could answer it.

"Oh, I know I do."

Well, that was unexpected.

The Weyrlingmaster stared at her student aghast. Z'ee seemed so sure of himself and was apparently perfectly fine with openly claiming he knew Arami better than Siene did. She didn't need to say anything to show Z'ee he needed to explain.

"She hasn't been coming here all this time for friendly little visits. She was trying to teach me about Black dragons... and their differences," Z'ee shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal – suddenly seeming much more comfortable with the situation. "But, I don't really know anything more than what she told me. And I still don't know what happened in the Bowl."

"She never told you about Lille?" Siene asked, sitting down in a nearby chair.

Z'ee shook his head. "Whenever I asked her about her life here, she... didn't respond well, so I stopped asking after a while. But, just before Lille appeared, she started asking me about which gold riders I'd met – she said something about you keeping me from them."

"Well that's not incorrect," Siene confessed. "The Weyrwoman thought it would be better to keep Lille away from you as much as possible until Yirith was older."

"Why?"

"Lille was a Candidate transfer from the Northern Continent; she's never been found of the colour varieties here at Tennar, and doesn't try to hide the fact," Siene sighed as she thought back to the first few turns after Lille arrived – one of the yellow riders had tried to attack her after she'd overstepped the line for the hundredth time. "Plus, Lille has a... somewhat natural hate for Blacks."

The tension in Z'ee's face was clear. "Why?" he asked – his voice already strained with aggravation. This was why they'd wanted to wait before introducing Lille to the boy and his dragon; they didn't know if he was mature enough to just accept the gold rider's prejudices.

"Geez Arami, thanks for leaving all the hard work to me," Siene grumbled.

She motioned to the seat across from her, which Z'ee hesitantly took. His watchful eyes never left Siene's.

"Arami and Lille always had a sort of rivalry during Candidacy. Arami had been Searched and immediately showed raw potential as a dragon rider – despite her... oddities. Lille had been transferred to a Weyr she hated after already being unsuccessful for quite a few turns. Lille didn't like the fact that Arami slacked off quite a bit, and yet still did well in lessons."

"The Tennar Troubles?" Z'ee queried.

"Yes, the Tennar Troubles were the exact reasons for her slacking. Guilty as charged," Siene laughed. "Anyway, about a turn after Arami arrived, there was a hatching. It was a big one, with quite a few eggs on the sands. There was also one extremely large egg with golden qualities."

"And that was Sareth?"

"Technically, yes, but this egg was bigger than any gold we'd ever seen in the past. Lille had her eyes locked on it for the whole hatching, and rumours say she actually turned away a few dragons which approached her – though I doubt that's true. About half way through the hatching, Arami started acted shifty. We all overlooked it; Arami was always unpredictable, so a little twitchiness on the sands wasn't anything new. But, as time moved on, she started to grin – but she'd bite her lip like she was trying to hide it. Then, she started laughing. I mean: hysterical laughter."

A smile pulled at Z'ee's lips. "It sounds like Arami, alright."

"At the time it didn't though; sure, she was weird, but uncalled for laughter to this extent wasn't like her. She was doubled over, clutching her side. The Weyrlingmaster at the time was about to go over and pull her out, but she suddenly raced towards the giant egg. As she was nearing it, it suddenly cracked, and a black head poked out."

The smile fell. Z'ee stared at Siene in confusion before shaking his head. "Wait, but I thought it was a gold egg? Wasn't it Sareth?"

"The egg was a strange one. It was a colour gradient of gold to black. Out of the gold side, hatched Zaith. He didn't even wait to shake the rest of the shell off himself, he just leapt into Arami's waiting arms, and the two were rolling around on the ground – her in fits of laughter, and him nuzzling into her chest. After that, a gold dragon crawled out of the same egg. She Impressed to Lille, and for whatever reason – jealousy, embarrassment – the two immediately hated Arami and Zaith. The hate reached such an extent, that a few days later the dragon changed her name to Sareth. She was originally called Zareth."

"So... Sareth and Zaith were twins? Like Yinth and Yanth... but... different colours?"

"Yes. You've seen their markings; Sareth has black dots under her eyes, and Zaith has gold ones under his."

"So, Sareth and Lille are the reasons Arami left?" Z'ee jumped to his feet, raising his voice.

Siene frowned at the boy's actions and shook her head. "We don't know that for sure. They hated each other, and still do, but it was still another turn before Arami and Zaith disappeared. No one knows their reasons but them."

The black weyrling sighed and dropped his head. Siene watched carefully and noticed his fingers were twitching. How long had they been doing that? Z'ee shook his head and rubbed it as if it hurt him.

"That's awful..." he muttered through clenched teeth.

"It's just the way things are."

"It shouldn't be! She shouldn't have to deal with that from the rider of her dragon's twin! She shouldn't have to be so alone!" Z'ee began tapping his foot against the floor. "I... I need to go... excuse me, Weyrlingmaster."

"Z'ee?"

The boy turned on the spot and marched towards the exit – muttering something under his breath as he went. As he paused in front of the curtain, he turned back to the blue rider.

"Can I ask one more thing?" His voice was hurried. "What was the Weyrsecond's name before he Impressed?"

Siene blinked. "Indacas... why?"

"Because Arami hasn't forgotten him... not really. She once mentioned him to me once, though it was during one of her... episodes, so I don't know if she even remembers it."

"What did she say?"

"She asked Indacas if she was really a monster."

With that, Siene watched as a jolt ran through Z'ee's body, and he turned to sprint out of the weyr.


	10. The Handler's Observations

****Boom! Another chapter for you! A little bit of handler love for the world! Thanks for the reviews, they make me super happy whenever I get one :3 I hope you continue to enjoy this chapter - and stuff's about to go down, if you don't guess by the end XD

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Handler's Observations**

Eon stifled another yawn. As much as he wanted to be there for his friends, it would be nice if they remembered he lived on a completely different schedule than they did. In the back of his mind, he could feel the calm that filled Eonsk as he spelt peacefully. How Eon wished he could join him. Instead, he was sitting in the I'cas' weyr, watching silently as the man hit his head against the table over and over.

"Please," Eon finally grumbled. "My head's hurting just from watching you."

The silver rider left his head on the table instead of hitting it again. He groaned and pressed his hands against the back of his head – like he was trying to push himself further and further into the table.

"So," Eon sighed, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to keep them alert. "What did you do to upset her?"

"Nothing," was the muffled reply.

"You must have done something for her to turn around and deny knowing you."

"I didn't do anything," I'cas snapped.

Eon rolled his eyes; out of all the Tennar Troubles, I'cas wouldn't be the one who Arami 'forgot'. So surely there was something the silver rider had done to annoy her? She always played games, so maybe this was her revenge for something. Then again, Arami wasn't the type to purposefully upset someone she cared about – and, call Eon an idiot, but it had always seemed like these two cared about each other.

"Maybe she didn't recognise you? I mean, think about it, you don't exactly look like the Trouble you were."

"You didn't see her face. Even as I said my name she was completely blank."

Unable to watch one of his oldest friends waste away in such a state, Eon stood up and walked around the desk. Placing his hands on the smaller man's shoulders, he didn't hesitate in dragging I'cas out of his seat. The silver rider knew Eon well enough to expect it, and allowed the handler to pull him to his feet – though he wasn't impressed.

Once I'cas was on his feet, Eon slapped him on the back. "Right, moping around isn't going to help. If you continue to do so, I'll take great pleasure in punching sense into you."

"Only true friends can say that..." I'cas grumbled as he shrugged Eon away.

"I'cas?"

The call from the weyr entrance wasn't a voice Eon knew terribly well, though I'cas seemed unnerved by it. Quickly ruffling his hair back into place and straightening his clothes, the Weyrsecond stepped towards the entrance.

"Come on in," he told the arrival.

The woman who stepped inside was Wika, the Weyrwoman's Second; she seemed surprised upon seeing Eon, but gave him a gracious smile nevertheless. Her eyes then immediately turned to I'cas and narrowed in worry.

"I wanted to check you were ok," she said, moving further inside the weyr. "Quesuth said Touth was worrying."

"Touth always worries," I'cas said with a painfully fake laugh.

"Uh huh, sure." Wika crossed her arms – clearly not buying the man's story.

"Did you need anything else?"

The gold rider's expression softened. "Yes, actually. It's Kida's turnday in a few days, and she said she wanted the three of us to do something. Though, I'm sure she'll understand if–"

"No, sure, that sounds great. Just let me know what she wants to do."

Wika nodded, seemingly gratefully for the reply and said she would take her leave. When her footsteps died away, I'cas sighed.

"Well done. Whilst recovering from the denial of your childhood sweetheart, you're making plans with your ex-Weyrmate." Eon applauded sarcastically, earning a glare off the silver rider.

"Wika and I were never Weyrmates."

"And _she's _the one you deny."

"Besides, it's Kida I'm seeing, not her."

"Ok..."

"Wika... she's... cut it out, Eon!"

"Hey, I'm just asking, how many people actually make time to spend with their kids? Especially flight kids."

"Yeah, well... what if I like being a Dad?"

"For Faranth's sake, what's wrong with you two?"

The third voice that joined the men had made her way into the room unnoticed. Eon and I'cas turned together to face Siene's frowning form at the entrance.

"So, I ask you to stop I'cas from drowning in his self-pitying, and you end up lecturing him about his fatherly duties?" the blue rider growled at Eon.

"Finally, someone on my side!" I'cas explained, but his happiness was short lived as Siene stepped forward and smacked him across the head.

"And you! As Arami's friend, I feel it's necessary to point out that you should have denied being childhood sweethearts with her!"

The three stood in a stalemate for quite some time; Siene didn't want to tell the others what she'd just heard, Eon didn't want to start another argument, and I'cas was much more interested in whether his 'cheering up party' would leave soon.

In the end, none of them had to break the awkward silence, for a dragon did it for them.

The roar crippled each unfortunate listener, and actually shook the looser furniture in the room. Eon wasn't sure which dragon it was – but I'cas and Siene were worried enough to run to the ledge and peer out. The wher handler wandered over sleepily and stared into the Bowl as well.

The large black dragon wasn't flying, his feet were all flat on the ground, but he was leaning forward and roaring right in his own rider's face.

"Arami!" Siene screamed, running from the weyr without a moment's hesitation.

"Touth!" I'cas yelled only a second later; he didn't need to wait long before the silver was on the ledge, ready to lift his rider to the Bowl below.

The handler watched the scene from where he was, sitting on the edge and allowing his legs to dangle freely. First to land was Touth, of course, and I'cas leapt down to run towards the screeching dragon and his rider. Even from such a distance, Eon could see Arami and I'cas arguing – just like old times. Siene soon appeared on the scene, racing across the Bowl and immediately slapping both the black and silver rider across the head. The three continued arguing – building up quite a crowd of nosy onlookers – and being interrupted by Zaith's ear-splitting roar every few seconds. Whatever they were fighting over, it seemed to be surrounding Arami, for I'cas soon grabbed her arms and begun dragging her back inside the Weyr. Her heels left two lines in the dirt as she fought back, but even Zaith seemed happy to see his rider being taken away.

_Where? Eonsk's no sleep? Why?_

'_I was talking to I'cas. Sorry, I'll be back soon.'_

_Eonsk's no sleep. Eonsk's too tired when work. Sleep!_

'_Don't worry, we'll still do our watch – I wouldn't dare take away your work.'_

The brown sent a grumble of warning through the bond. _Back now, please. Boy here. Eonsk no deal._

'_Leon or V'on?' _Eon couldn't think of any reason for either of his little brothers to visit. V'on should be doing his Weyrling chores, and Leon lived on a nocturnal scheduale too – so he shouldn't be up.

_Small Boy. Icky Boy._

'_Eonsk... Leon has been 'icky' since he was seven and got into that food fight. Can you drop the name now?'_

_Boy. Icky. Eonsk's home now._

Figuring most of the entertainment was finished for today, Eon decided it was about time he headed back to bed anyway – though if Leon was hanging around, he probably wouldn't be getting to sleep any time soon. The boy was probably worrying over something silly again.

The wher handler yawned continuously as he made his way over to the handler quarters. If his dragon riding friends needed another Tennar Trouble reunion, he was sure Gatar would be back to fill the place of 'sleepy wher handler'. Though, as he passed the black handler's weyr, it was clear there was still no life inside it. Gatar and Gatask were over in Draken Hold – where the main mining craft hall was based – which had to be a new record for Gatar and bad timing. The day notorious Arami comes back, Gatar pops off on a little trip around the Southern Continent.

By the time he had stepped into the comfort of his own weyr, Leon had apparently irritated Eonsk enough to make the brown wher bury his big head under Eon's bed covers. Leon was trying to apologise by lying flat on the floor to show his 'total and complete lack of worth' to the wher.

"Leon, he'll only look down on you more if you keep doing this," Eon sighed as he picked his brother off the floor – Leon was so small that his older brother lifted him clear off the ground.

"Yeah," the boy sighed. "But I don't want him to hate me!"

_Icky Boy leave? Yes?_

"Quiet Eonsk. And get your head out of my bed. I don't want your slobber over it." Eon placed his brother back on the ground and glared at the wher as he lifted his head off the bed – taking the covers with it – and marched back to his couch.

_Eonsk no slobber! _the brown snarled as he curled up.

Eon didn't bother trying to take his covers back, and instead sighed and turned to his youngest brother. "You wanted me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Leon looked surprised himself. "You know that Larinask has laid her eggs, right?"

"No, Leon, as the Troop Second and one of Larina's closest friends, I had no idea that her wher had laid her eggs more than a sevenday ago." Eon moved over to his desk and fell into the chair.

"Are you being sarcastic?" Leon asked hesitantly.

"Yes," Eon laughed. "I knew before you did. Now, what's your point? And why is it so important that it couldn't wait until tonight – you know, the time I'm actually meant to be awake."

"Well, you see, Patind took us to see the eggs yesterday," Eon raised his eyebrows in amusement – Patind wasn't the friendliest of handlers, and the image of him as Wher Candidatemaster was still a joke to him. Leon coughed, ordering attention. "So, we all go in, just to see the eggs and stuff... and there're these two eggs."

"I thought there were around seven?"

"I'm not done! The first egg is a gold one, and so everyone was crooning over it like it was the next Faranth... a wher version of course," Leon's eyes widened and he clenched his fists in front of him. "Then there was this other one, that no one was paying any attention too. It had to be the second biggest, and it was a really dark brown."

"It sounds like you're just describing any old large wher egg, Leon."

"No! Because it was different! It was a really noisy!"

Eon blinked.

"Noisy?"

"Yeah! He had to be the nosiest egg there! I kept trying to tell him to shush, but he just wouldn't! I felt kind of bad; the poor greens were getting worked up."

To say Eon was speechless would be an understatement. He couldn't even form words; the only sounds that came out of his gaping mouth resembled baby talk.

"What?" Leon asked, stepping back from his brother. Worry lines that were years too old for him appeared on his forehead. "You think it's really bad that he's so loud?"

"Leon... how could... how could you hear him?"

"Huh? The same as everyone else..."

"No one else can hear them."

"B-but... V'on said that Z-Zaith made Arami laugh a lot in the hatching... so I th-thought..."

Eon leapt from his seat and clasped his brother's shoulders. Leon squeaked in terror.

"Leon, don't tell anybody you can hear them, ok? Promise me you won't tell a soul."

"O... ok..."


	11. The Price of Strength

**Chapter Eleven: The Price of Strength**

"You're _grounding _me?"

Arami added a few more obscenities to the sentence inside her head, but even though she technically wasn't a rider at Tennar anymore, she decided it might not be a good idea to direct such words at the Weyrleader.

Then again, shouting at the Weyrleader was also probably not a good idea.

She had to hand it to J'al; he was just as patient as when he'd first Searched her – but that also irritated, since she couldn't make him as angry as she was.

"Arami, you make it sound like I'm disciplining a weyrbrat," the Weyrleader sighed.

"You're _grounding _me!" Arami repeated helplessly, slamming her hands on the desk in front of her.

"It's for your own good." Siene placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, but Arami shrugged it away.

"You can't do this," Despite the three pairs of eyes staring at her, Arami wouldn't yield, no matter what. "I'm not one of your riders; you don't own me."

"Technically, you never graduated weyrlinghood. I can always play that card, if you want." J'al wasn't even looking at her – he was focusing on sorting through some hides in front of him.

She fell back in her chair, unable to believe what was really happening here. A mere candlemark ago she was sneaking out of Siene's weyr to get out of Tennar, when Zaith threw a fit and she was dragged up here only to be told the worst.

When she claimed she was 'grounded', she wasn't entirely wrong. Apparently, she was 'banned' from leaving Tennar. She wasn't allowed to fly or walk anywhere around Tennar's grounds without an escort. In other words, she was confined to the tunnels and caverns of the Weyr itself.

Her. Confined. That just didn't happen.

Even as she thought about the terrifying cage she was ultimately trapped in, she began twitching in a desperate need to get out. This Weyr wasn't her home anymore. It was dangerous. Too many bad things happened within its territories. Terrible things. Frightening th-

Oh, Zaith was getting a little peckish. The two of them would probably have to go down to the feeding grounds at some point. He'd been having a tough time with his bad wing, but the Healers had done a brilliant job as always, and he was already on the road to recovery. He could already fly again, though only for a short distance.

Someone tapped her arm. "Arami? Are you even listening?"

"No. What?"

She turned her eyes up to the weird rider who was apparently talking to her. She wasn't sure what to make of him; he just seemed so awkward around her, and everyone claimed that she should know who he was. The only way she could have met this guy was if he stalked her or something – it's not like her memory was-

Was that a trundlebug in the corner? Surely not. Those things were seriously-

"Arami! Will you listen to us, please?" Siene yelled into her ear.

"Alright, alright! Shard it, just deafen me, why don't you?"

J'al gave her the 'you're exasperating me' look, which actually managed to silence the childish black rider. He put down the hide he'd been reviewing and leaned forward on the desk.

"Siene will take you to your new weyr. Don't step out of line," he warned.

"Or what?" Arami scoffed.

No one replied.

* * *

_Arami...? Arami. Arami. ARAMI!_

'_Shut up Zaith.'_

_But Arami, I'm really hungry! Can we go down to eat now? I can call Tuyath or Touth?_

The black rider was sitting on her temporary weyr's ledge, knees pulled up against her chest and arms wrapped tightly around herself. The big black was laying on his back beside her – flicking his tail back and forth.

'_You don't understand the concept of a hunger strike, do you?' _Arami grumbled through the bond.

Zaith gave a small croon. _Oh no, I do! I just didn't realise it meant my stomach would make such awful noises. _

'_Well expect it to get louder. Because we're not eating until they let us go.'_

The dragon shuffled a little before deciding to roll over completely and lean as close to Arami as possible. _You know, I don't see what's so awful about all this. They just want to look after us. I'm fine with being escorted places – it means I can see our old friends ag- _

"They're not our friends and they never were," Arami snarled out loud, causing the dragon to flinch.

Zaith looked down at his rider as she glowered out across the Bowl; he felt terrible for making her feel this way, he really did, but there were some tantrums that he simply wouldn't take responsibility for. This was one of them.

Smacking his tail against the ground to get the woman to look at him, Zaith stood up and moved towards the edge of the ledge.

_I like it here and I like my friends, so I don't see why I have to join your silly strike. I'm calling Touth, and I'm going to eat. If you knew what was good for you, you'd give up this act and go get some food too. You're skinny enough as it is._

Arami's face told Zaith enough of her feelings without the bond; she felt betrayed and hurt, but he knew she was in the wrong this time.

"Fine!" she yelled. "You go play happy dragons with everyone! See if I care!" She turned her head away from him, though he could tell she was upset. It was no use arguing with her, and he would only be playing into her hands if he gave in and apologised; so instead, he called out for Touth and asked if the silver would mind taking him to the feeding grounds. Touth said yes immediately, and Zaith waited patiently for his friend to arrive. Even so, he peered back round at Arami.

_You know I love you, and I'd follow you to the Rukbat and back if I had to; but I think we've been on our own long enough. You say you want to help Yirith's, but first you need to let someone help you._

With those words, the Black spotted Touth's approach and leapt off the ledge to glide shakily down to the ground. Arami was left curled up and leaning against the wall to remove the ache those words had left. She couldn't cry, she wouldn't. Even as the first few tears fell, the black rider refused to accept that Zaith's words had made such an impact. She was fine. She didn't need help. Not from J'al, not from Siene, not from any one.

She just needed Zaith.

And I-

One of the clouds looked oddly shaped. Arami couldn't tell if it was a tree or flames.

"I thought you were coming to eat?"

The woman recoiled at the voice behind her. Turning her head, she peered through her hair to see that creepy silver rider had just waltzed into her room without a second thought. Really, how he'd become Weyrsecond, she'd never understand.

"No, Zaith went to eat. I'm not leaving, so you can go." She turned away again, hoping he would vanish as quickly as he'd appeared, but he just sat next to her instead. Automatically, she leaned away.

"He told Touth that you're on a hunger strike," the silver rider chuckled.

"That's right."

"We'll see how long that lasts."

Arami ground her teeth together. "Don't you have duties to do, or something? I'd rather be alone."

"And I'd rather you cheered up a little," He elbowed her shoulder. "I guess we'll both be disappointed."

The black rider sighed and ran a hand through her air. Glancing at the man out of the corner of her eye, she wondered what it was he actually wanted. If she said she remembered him, would he give this up? Probably, but she wasn't going to lie. Whether he wanted to believe it or not, she just didn't have a clue who he was. Besides Zaith hadn't said anythi-

She wondered what Z'ee was getting up to; he actually had some freedom unlike her.

"What's that grimace for?" the Weyrsecond asked her.

"I was just thinking how lucky Z'ee is," she grumbled. "He's not grounded, and he doesn't have a wherry-brained dragon who likes to shut off the bon-" She cut herself off.

The silver rider stared at her, open mouthed. "Zaith can shut off the bond?"

Too late.

Arami would have liked to lean further into the wall to get away from him, but she would have had to flatten herself to do so.

"I never said–"

"You were about to though!" The silver rider reached out to grab her arm but she tugged it away before he could – though she smacked it against the wall as a consequence. "That's what happened after the fight with Sareth, wasn't it? Zaith turned off the bond! That's why you were half-dead!"

"So? What's the big deal? It's just his quirk as a Black! I told you before that they had their quirks too!"

The silver rider caught her arm this time. "You 'told me before'? So you _do _remember me?"

"What? No! I... I never said that!"

"You implied it!"

Fighting against his grip, Arami scrambled to her feet; if she wasn't able to avoid him, she'd have to move away herself. He let go of her quickly enough, and watched as she moved back inside the weyr.

"Slip of the tongue! Anyway, it doesn't matter so just forget it!" she yelled, pretending to turn her attention elsewhere.

"No, forgetting is your speciality. This is important, so listen to me." The Weyrsecond stood up and marched over to Arami. As he stood over her, she squeezed her eyes shut – as if that would help stop him.

For a moment, it seemed like he wasn't going to speak, but he was close enough that Arami could feel his breathing on her face. It was times like these she hated being short.

"Silver dragons have weak bonds," he finally said – though his voice was weak. "When I first Impressed Touth, I couldn't hear him at all. He couldn't get through. I didn't know... I didn't know you were going through a similar thing."

Figuring now wasn't the time to point out that she had only just met him, Arami stayed silent. Even so, she dared to open her eyes, only to find that the man's face was right in front of hers. He almost seemed sad.

"It's only something Zaith does; it's not all Blacks."

"Doesn't matter."

Arami didn't know whether to be offended that I'ca-

A shiver ran down Arami's spine. In the back of her mind, she began to feel a dull worry that didn't belong to her. Mixed alongside it, was a vague instinct that she knew was important. She pushed the silver rider away, and though she did it with little strength, he moved willingly. Everything seemed to blur slightly, but, taking one step at a time, Arami reached the very edge of the ledge without the silver rider stopping her.

The light dimmed, only to flash brightly a second after. The black rider turned her head around to stare at the Weyrsecond through her hair once more.

"Maybe there are some benefits to being trapped here," she whispered. "It's dangerous to leave him alone right now. He's so, so dangerous. Just like I am."

Without another word, Arami gave a small wave, and jumped off the ledge.

Despite the fact I'cas had watched it happen, he couldn't quite believe it. Once it had sunken in though, he raced over to the ledge and peered down into the Bowl, crying out the whole time.

* * *

_I'cas! Arami and Zaith are running! _Touth's voice screeched through the bond.

Sure enough, I'cas could see Zaith gliding across the Bowl – Arami sitting on his neck precariously. The dull silver hide of Touth appeared on the ledge, and I'cas didn't allow himself to waste any more time. He leapt onto the silver's back, and Touth took off after the black pair.

* * *

As they neared the forest that indicated they were nearing the edge of Tennar Weyr's territory, Arami allowed Zaith to tip her off. She stumbled and had to place her hands on the floor to prevent herself from falling, but managed to continue sprinting towards the trees as fast as possible. Behind her, she could hear shouting – probably from the stupid silver rider – it didn't matter though, for she had more important things to focus on. Zaith shot up over the trees – taking another route to their destination – and Arami forced herself to run faster.

Finally, he was in sight.

Diving forward, Arami tackled Z'ee to the ground, pinning him there as best she could despite her smaller size. The boy fought and thrashed beneath her but she wouldn't budge.

"Let go of me! I need to get out! I need to get away from here! Please! Let me go!" The screams of the weyrling under her tore at Arami's heart.

"Z'ee, you need to calm down!" she told him. At the same time, she heard Yirith mewing somewhere through the trees, but knew that Zaith was with him.

"No! I hate it! Let me go, I have to!" Z'ee reached behind him and dug his nails into the older black rider. Arami gritted her teeth and did all she could to keep the boy on the floor. She knew the silver rider was just behind her anyway, so he should offer to take over the physical work.

Z'ee's body contorted, and he turned his head around to stare up at his capturer. "Please... you don't understand!"

"I don't understand?" Arami screeched and punched his head. "Why do you think I'm sitting on top of you? Of course I sharding understand, so don't you dare think you're so special!"

"Arami...?"

The black rider snapped her head around. "Why don't you stop gawking and give me a hand here?" she growled at the silver rider. He didn't need telling twice, and he quickly moved over to pin Z'ee down in Arami's place. She rolled off and looked around for Zaith and Yirith.

'_Is Yirith ok?' _she asked, reaching out through the bond.

_He's a little worked up and blaming himself, but he's not too bad. I'll keep him away for a little longer; you said distance sometimes eases it, didn't you?_

'_Good idea. Let me know what the cause was.'_

As she stopped conversing with Zaith, Arami turned her attention back to the boys. She looked at Z'ee with both pity and worry; she knew what it was like to go through this, but had she really been like this? The question scared her, and slowly she begun to wish that she'd had someone to stop her from running away.

"Arami! What in Faranth's name is going on?" the silver rider yelled at her as Z'ee tried to bite him.

Images raced through the woman's mind; familiar ones, strange ones, terrifying ones. But the one which it finally lingered on was the face of a boy. Indacas.

The black rider lifted her gaze to him.

"I once told you that Blacks have their own quirks. I shouldn't call them quirks though, and this is what I tried to teach him. This is what I needed to help him through."

"What are you talking about?"

"Blacks have strengths. But things need to be balanced: the bond especially. So, the riders must compensate for the dragon's strength."

Arami stepped forward, and trailed a finger down her old friend's face. Yes, now she remembered. If only her memory wasn't so warped, for she knew remembering I'cas will cost her dearly. She smiled sadly as a breath caught in I'cas' throat.

"We pay for their strength with our sanity."


	12. The Prism Weyrling's Brother

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! They mean soooo much! I hope you continue to enjoy it! Mucho love!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Prism Weyrling's Brother**

V'on had very precise ideals; he liked to be alone as much as possible, he enjoyed complete silence, and – most importantly – he hated people invading his personal space. After Impressing Daneth, he'd been forced to retire some of his ideals since the Prism wasn't exactly a 'quiet' dragon. However, he'd stuck to his principles that being alone in his own space was the best way to pass the time (of course, Daneth was like an extension of himself, so having her around didn't count). Unfortunately, Z'ee and Yirith had turned up and had taken to hanging around in V'on's room – he'd pretty much moved in. It wasn't so bad; Z'ee was a nice guy, and Yirith even kept Daneth entertained sometimes.

Though, if he'd known _this _was going to happen, he would have refused to let the black weyrling step foot in the room.

He sat on his bed with Daneth lying under his feet and watched as his room was invaded by pretty much every rowdy member of Tennar Weyr possible. First to appear were Arami and I'cas – carrying an unconscious Z'ee between them – apparently even they thought this was Z'ee's room. Whatever had happened to the boy had knocked him out cold, and even Arami and I'cas' screaming arguments couldn't wake him. The Weyrlingmaster arrived pretty soon, but even she couldn't get the other under control, and only ended up joining the screeching match. More and more of V'on's fellow weyrlings began peering through the door and gossiping between themselves.

In other words, V'on wasn't happy.

_V'on! Tell all these idiots to shut up and get out of here! _Daneth growled through the bond. _I'll bite all their ankles if I have to!_

V'on was well aware that Daneth would never actually bite anybody; she was all talk. Still, she certainly had a valid point. Standing up – though taking care not to step on Daneth's tail – V'on stared blankly at the Weyrlingmaster.

"Would it be better if we left?" he asked – deciding to work it this way so it sounded like he was being helpful. What he really wanted to say was 'Can we leave now?'

In an almost humerous action, the Weyrlingmaster suddenly stopped shouting at Arami and turned to smile at him. "Yes, sorry V'on." She immediately returned to the argument.

Having received permission, V'on and Daneth quickly left the room – pushing past the other weyrlings who were watching the fight unfold between three of the legendary Tennar Troubles. As he left the Barracks completely – more than happy to escape into the evening air – he realised some others had followed him out.

"Well, I guess this explains why Z'ee's been weird," S'alin said. "Who knew he was sneaking off with the famous Arami?"

Salii gave her brother a small push. "You better not be implying what I think you're trying to..."

"I'm not saying anything!" S'alin threw his hands him to show his innocent, but the smirk that grew on his lips told another story. "Just wondering what he was doing sneaking off with a pretty girl at odd times of day."

V'on rolled his eyes; he would never be able to see Arami as 'pretty', not after the trundlebug incident nine turns ago... Still, part of him was glad to see her back; it would make Eon happy.

"What happened to him?" Calla's small voice asked as the group came to a stop in the middle of the Weyr Bowl. She crouched down to draw in the dirt as Marseth began a play fight with Daneth.

"Black dragon stuff. Nothing we need to worry about." V'on hadn't been intending to say that, but they would have to realise sooner or later that Black dragons caused problems for their riders. V'on may not be an expert on the subject, but he'd been around Gatar and Arami enough in the past to make assumptions. Once he'd noticed the odd twitch in Z'ee that had been escalating these past few sevendays, V'on had expected something like this to happen. He just didn't realise it would be so noisy.

S'alin threw his arm around V'on's shoulders – much to the prism weyrling's irritation. "You sure know a lot about this!"

"I grew up with a black rider and a black handler; they were both sufficiently annoying enough that I picked up on some things, that's all." V'on quickly shrugged S'alin away. Salii thankfully caught her brother's arms before he could move them again.

"We'll need to look after him then," Salii smiled. "Us five are in this together, so we'll share each other's burdens."

S'alin and Calla both gave mutters of agreement, but V'on didn't reply. Really, he didn't know weyrlinghood would bring about so much hassle. As if he didn't have enough of that with Leon. Though, he would of course look out for these people who'd claimed the positions of 'friends', even if he didn't admit that.

Suddenly, a dragon landed directly in front of the group – apparently none of the dragons had felt the need to alert their weyrlings. The four pairs of eyes gazed up at the man who was sliding off the pale peach neck of his dragon.

"Shouldn't you kids be in the Barracks?" N'ev asked with a polite smile as he patted Prism Candriath's leg thankfully. Daneth let out a cry of excitement and bounded forward to tackle the older Prism's leg – Candriath barely reacted, but gave a small croon of greeting.

N'ev was Wingsecond of the Relight Wing – I'cas' right hand man – and he was renowned for being everyone's best friend. He'd also taken it upon himself to be a sort of private tutor to V'on and Daneth in the ways of a Prism rider. Though, the only things they really had to talk about was Daneth's upcoming colour change. Prism dragons were similar to Blues in body type, but their hide changed colour for a variety of reasons – only after reaching maturity did they settle on one colour. These changes also seemed to affect the dragon's mood; Daneth had already had multiple mood swings because of them.

"There's a big conundrum in there, so we were allowed to step out for a little," S'alin explained.

"I'd believe that a lot more if one of the others had told me," N'ev laughed.

"There really is," Salii confirmed quietly.

"Oh dear, well, if that's the case, I'd better get in there. I'll just presume I'cas is in there already, yes?"

"Yes."

"Alright then," N'ev chuckled and set off. "Stay with the kids, Ria!"

The Prism gave a rumble of acknowledgement; still ignoring Daneth as she 'attacked' the bigger dragon's leg. It was only another few minutes until N'ev returned – rubbing his temples with a horrified expression.

"Ok, that was a bad idea," he mumbled. The weyrlings all sniggered at his reaction. "I forgot what the Tennar Troubles were like in fights. I guess I'll just be in charge of watching you guys, or something..."

The weyrlings found themselves all sitting on the ground with the Wingsecond, talking about this and that. It seemed to V'on that N'ev was trying to distract them for some reason. Not that he really minded; he didn't have to play a major role in the conversation, so was able to just sit silently – half listening to those around him. Yinth and Yanth soon curled up together – so tightly tangled that their hides blurred together and it was impossible to tell one from the other. Daneth had given up irritating Candriath, and was playing with Marseth; the two got along surprisingly well, which Calla seemed to be grateful for.

"Hey, how many months are these lot now, anyway?" N'ev asked. He was leaning against Candriath almost too casually.

"Three," Calla answered immediately – though she proceeded to look embarrassed at her knowledge.

"Ah, that's a lot younger than I thought!" N'ev chuckled. "I was wondering if Marseth was going to be in the Flight... it seems I'm nine months ahead of the Weyr though!"

"That's what happens when you spend so much time at Southern Weyr," S'alin pointed out. N'ev hadn't actually just been in Southern Weyr – he made it his job to go around the Southern Continent to try and improve people's views on Tennar's new colours. Candriath was the perfect dragon for the job; she was so calm and polite that she wouldn't react badly even if someone was trying to attack her.

"Wait, what Flight?" Calla asked.

"Oh, didn't you know? Apparently Quesuth is rising soon. Though, everyone already knows who's going to win – that Gold hasn't chosen a different dragon for nearly six turns."

The information was certainly interesting to V'on. The other weyrlings might not be aware of it, but there was no doubt N'ev was; with Arami back, it would be entertaining to see how Touth catching Quesuth would go down.

"Who normally Chases her?" Salii questioned.

"Er... out of the Bronzes, Zayth and Lowth are always a definite, and Brown Falkath usually tries his luck. Other than that, the only other certainty is Silver Touth."

_V'on... there's a problem..._

The conversation around him was continuing, so V'on assumed only Daneth had noticed this 'problem'. He stayed perfectly emotionless as he asked _'What's wrong? Is it Yirith?'_

_No... Yirith is talking to Zaith at the moment. But, I just saw your brother sneak onto the Sands._

'_WHAT?' _V'on couldn't stop his shoulders from tensing. His eyes snapped over to the entrance to the Sands. There was no one there right now, but he knew there was currently a wher clutch that was being guarded by a Gold who was known for being violently protective.

_Shouldn't we go stop him?_

'_You can't go near there, don't be silly... Are you sure it was him?'_

_Certain. He was wearing that disgusting old coat._

Under normal circumstances, V'on would have told her off for calling that coat 'disgusting' – it had been his only a few turns ago, it wasn't Leon's fault if it was too big on him.

'_What exactly can we do?'_

_We could go find the wher's bonded? _

V'on wasted no time. He was already standing before he realised that everyone was giving him a funny look. "I'm going to go tell Eon that his old friends are causing trouble," he quickly explained – though now he would have to wake his brother just to not raise suspicion. Luckily, no one offered to come with him; the handler barracks weren't exactly everyone's favourite place – they were typically a rowdy bunch.

Finding it difficult to not race across the Bowl, V'on headed towards the wher barracks – though Daneth kept her gaze fixated on the Sands in case Leon decided to emerge. By the time the two were heading through the snaking tunnels towards Larina's weyr, V'on was running. It wasn't like him to tell on his brother, but there was every chance Leon could get hurt if he just merrily strolled over to a guarded clutch.

The gold handler's weyr was at the very end of the tunnels, and V'on called out as soon as it was in his sight. He was still running towards it when Larina poked her head out quizzically; her short red hair hung over her face as if to emphasise how tired she looked.

"Aren't you Eon's kid brother?" she grumbled, not mentioning the dragon that was by V'on's side. "What'cha want?"

"My little brother just wandered onto the Sands," V'on told her, coming to a stop in front of her.

The shock that spread across Larina's features was perhaps the most disconcerting. She fell completely silent, and it was only due to the minor changes in her facial expression that V'on realised she was questioning her wher. Slowly, the woman's expression turned from surprise to bewilderment, and she pushed V'on roughly aside to sprint out.

"Shard it, Leon!" V'on cursed as he ran after her. Half way out of the tunnels, Daneth dived into another weyr – going to fetch Eon and Eonsk without V'on even asking her to – but the weyrling kept running after the gold handler.

As he broke out into the Bowl once more, he ignored the shouts of worry and confusion from his friends who spotted him, and wasted no time in heading straight inside the Sands. He no longer cared if there was an angry Gold wher inside; Larina was there too now, and he needed to get to his brother.

But he stopped.

Larina stood only just inside the Sands, staring open mouthed at the sight before her. As V'on moved beside her, his expression only mirrored hers.

Leon sat cross legged in the middle of the Sands – Gold Larinask lying behind him lazily, and the seven wher eggs scattered around him. The boy was laughing and talking away to the eggs, as if they were talking back. One of his hands rested on top of the second largest egg – never moving an inch.

At some point, Eon stepped beside V'on, and Leon didn't even seem to notice the arrival of the gold handler and his two brothers. He was submerged in his conversation; his eyes were wide with happiness, and the smile never left his face.

It was only when Eon shouted out that Leon looked up. Guilt immediately lining his features.

"S-sorry!" the boy cried, jumping to his feet awkwardly. "Th-they just wanted to t-talk..."

Larina turned to Eon and V'on, shaking her head. "If what Larinask has just told me is true... I'm seriously worried about your family, Eon."

"What did she tell you?" Eon asked, turning his head slightly but not moving his eyes from Leon's blushing form.

"Well, I should probably expect it since this one Impressed a Prism, and they both grew up around you and your creepy friends... but apparently the brat over there can talk to the _unhatched wherlings_?"

No one spoke.

"Actually, never mind that," Larina laughed nervously. "Apparently your little brother has _already bonded with one of the unhatched wherlings?_"

V'on really missed the uncomplicated days of his youth.


	13. The Distraction

I can't even begin to describe my love for these guys... Thanks so much for all the support everyone! I'm so glad you're enjoying it! :D *hugs to everyone!*

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Distraction**

To any passing by, the small boy who sat alone at the edge of the Bowl might have seemed odd singing only the odd lines to the song. However, in his head, the gaps were filled by a voice sweeter than any he could have imagined.

_Watch-wher, watch-wher._

"In your lair."

_Watch well, watch-wher._

"Who goes there?"

Leon smiled as they ended the well-known verse; the pride that filled his mind didn't belong to him, but his singing partner.

_When Boy come back? _the voice asked him.

'_Larina and Eon said I wasn't allowed until the hatching.'_

_Silly! We miss Boy!_

Hugging his knees to his chest, Leon buried his face in them to hide his blushing grin. He missed talking to the wher eggs too; especially his favourite one, who still managed to stalk his mind despite being far away – but after the gold handler and his brothers had discovered his little secret, Leon was treading water trying not to break the rules.

He couldn't pin point when it had started; it had never seemed odd to him. For as long as he could remember, the boy could hear humming coming from wher eggs; he just assumed that was normal, and so never mentioned it. He thought it meant he was meant to be a handler instead of a dragon rider. It was only when Patind had taken the Candidates to touch the eggs that Leon really _heard_ them. Of course, the sweetly voiced friend of his was the loudest; that egg had been the one to tell him to come back to visit them too – though Larinask had given her permission too.

The gold had always been 'fond' of Leon – though the word wasn't particularly accurate of their relationship. Larinask just seemed to watch him carefully at times, and she never lost her temper at him. Most just figured it was because Leon was the gentler than the other children around, but the gold had told him later that he was a 'funny' child. Leon still didn't know what to make of that description.

Either way, he was now banned from visiting the Sands until the hatching day, and that meant his loud friend wouldn't stop pestering him. Leon had also asked a while ago why the eggs talked to him; their answer was a strange one: they said he had the cleanest mind, whatever that meant. It seemed the eggs couldn't explain that well either.

Or at least, most of the eggs couldn't explain that well.

_Boy good! Boy kind! Boy perfect! Boy mine! Mine mine mine!_

Yes, the loudest egg certainly liked to remind everyone else that Leon belonged to them and only them. Larinask had told her handler that Leon had bonded to the egg, but that wasn't entirely true; the loud egg was simply possessive over Leon, they weren't technically 'bonded'.

Leon groaned and grasped at his hair. The whole situation confused him; up until a few days ago, he thought it was normal to hear the eggs. His whole life had become a lie, and he didn't know what to do about it.

Footsteps had been approaching Leon for a while now, but the wher Candidate hadn't thought anything of them until a whole body slumped down beside him. Squeaking, Leon jumped back from it and stared up at the shape in panic.

"You look how I feel," the dark-haired boy told him with a grumble. He had huge bags under his eyes and scratches down his cheeks and neck.

"Err..." Leon begun, his voice shaking with fear.

The boy glanced over at him, and his eyes narrowed in thought.

"Oh! Aren't you V'on's little brother?"

Leon blinked and nodded cautiously.

"I'm Z'ee, one of the weyrlings."

"The weird black weyrling?" Leon asked – though as Z'ee's features screwed up in disgust, he regretted using that description.

"Yeah, you could say that," Z'ee tried to laugh it off, though there was a tightness in his expression that made Leon feel terrible.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm weird too!"

"Oh? I'm intrigued." Z'ee leaned back on his hands and smiled.

Turning his gaze to his knees, Leon pulled at his trouser hem uncomfortably. "I... I talk to the eggs. So that's weird..."

"You mean like Arami did?"

"Well... kinda... I thought it was the same, but it's not. I talk to all of them."

Z'ee looked surprised, but not as shocked as Leon thought everyone would be. The black weyrling nodded in understanding and ruffled Leon's hair with a soft laugh. His head continued to linger there as he spoke. "How about we make ourselves both feel better and change the word 'weird' to 'unique'?"

A shy smile finally grew on the younger boy's face and he nodded in agreement. Z'ee removed his hand.

"It's your turn to explain now," Leon pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah," Z'ee chuckled. "But I don't want to trounce your uniqueness so quickly! It might upset you."

Leon giggled. "Bet you can't."

"Challenge accepted!" The black weyrling sat up and arranged himself to sit facing Leon directly, though the younger boy had to shift around too. "After Impressing a _Black_ dragon who came looking for me, earlier I discovered what mental effects I would suffer from to compensate for Yirith's stronger powers."

"What were they?"

"I am constantly resisting the urge to run away. As in, right now, to distract myself from racing off into that forest, I have to dig my nails into my leg."

Leon's eyes snapped down to Z'ee leg. Indeed, the weyrling was clutching at his own thigh, pushing his nails through the fabric of his trousers and into his flesh. Droplets of blood were started to seep through the material.

"STOP!" the boy screamed, lunging forward to pull Z'ee's hand away. This meant the scratches on his face must have been from himself too.

"It's ok. It helps," Z'ee smiled reassuringly – as if this was a perfectly normal thing.

"No! Stop it!" Leon yelled. "Find another way to distract yourself, please! Think how your dragon must feel."

"He understands."

"He just pretends he does! You don't have to hurt yourself." A frown creased Leon's forehead, and he refused to release Z'ee's hand from his own grip.

Z'ee shook his head. "I do, it helps me keep sane."

"Gatar and Arami never did that!"

"I don't know about this Gatar guy, but Arami never hurt herself because she _submitted _to her insanity!"

"There are better ways; you just need to find them!" Tears began pricking the corners of Leon's eyes. "I'll ask Gatar for you when he gets back! He'll know something!"

Z'ee didn't respond for a moment, but then he snorted and raised his free hand to wipe Leon's eyes. "Shard it, kid; do you always get so worked up about other people's problems?"

"V'on tells me off for it."

"I'm not surprised!"

Whilst Leon attempted to sniff back his tears, Z'ee didn't move his gaze from the small boy. After a few more minutes, Leon seemed to have regained a little more control.

"Where's your dragon? Shouldn't he be with you?"

"Nah, Yirith is completely unconscious; he hasn't slept for a few days now. I should be there too, but it was Arami's turn to watch me and... well, let's just say he insanity has some uses." A wicked smile grew on Z'ee's face, and he gave Leon a knowing wink.

"What did you do to her?" Leon leaned back a little, but his hands stayed wrapped around Z'ee's.

The weyrling laughed loudly. "I didn't do anything! She was sitting there for a good candlemark or so, and then she just forgot what she was doing and wandered off. And Zaith was too busy trying to stop her from sneaking away from the Weyr to notice me disappear."

"Who put them in charge of you? I wouldn't have trusted her with a job even before she turned... unique."

"I think the Weyrsecond thought she was suddenly better after she caught me."

"I'cas has always had too much trust in her," Leon sighed.

"So I gathered. What is with those two anyway? Their relationship creeps me out."

"Eon says I'cas has had a crush on her since she was first brought to Tennar. I don't know for sure, but he and Gatar always say that their sweethearts – I think they're joking though."

_Boy! Conversation boring! Get here now!_

Leon flinched at the sudden order from the loud egg – he'd forgotten it was stalking his head. Z'ee gave him a questioning look, but Leon just shook his head.

"Sorry," he sighed. "An egg is loudly interrupting me."

"Ah, your unique chattiness!" Z'ee nodded.

"Yeah, this particular egg can be both sweet and annoying."

_Lies!_

"What colour is it?"

"Colour?"

"You know, what colour wher is it?" Z'ee asked.

"I don't know."

"But you speak to them... can't you even tell if it's male or female just by the voice?"

Leon shrugged. "Not really. If they know their own colours, they haven't told me. I know which one is gold, but that's only because of the egg colour."

"Why don't you ask them?"

Leon had never thought of that, but the moment his mind begun to think about it, a certain voice pushed its way through again.

_Colour surprise! Boy not know. Hatching Boy discover, ok?_

"They want to surprise me," Leon passed on to Z'ee.

"Whers are weird."

"No. They're _unique._"

The two boys continued to talk for quite some time; Leon never freed Z'ee's hand for the entire time, but it seemed that the weyrling didn't mind. It was only when Rukbat was beginning to rise that Z'ee suddenly fell silent.

"Z'ee?" Leon asked, immediately growing a little worried.

"Sorry Leon, I'd love to stay and chat but Yirith has warned me of an oncoming storm." Z'ee glanced over his shoulder towards the Weyrling Barracks in the distance. Leon followed his gaze and noticed a man and a woman marching over – even from this far away the boys could hear the bickering, and Leon knew it was Arami and I'cas.

"You can blame me if you want; I'm already up to my ears in trouble as it is," Leon proposed.

Z'ee chuckled and patted Leon's head again. "Don't be silly; if anything, you should tell people that the troublesome black weyrling forced you to sit with him all night."

"They wouldn't believe me," Leon smiled. Carefully, he released Z'ee's hand, but continued to watch in case he immediately went to hurt himself again. Realising this, Z'ee laughed louder.

"You do realise that my other hand has been free this whole time, right?"

Leon's face fell into horror, forcing Z'ee to reassure him straight away. With the arguing riders approaching ever quickly, Z'ee pushed himself to his feet and smiled down at Leon.

"Hey, next time I feel like running away in the middle of the night, would you mind talking to me again? You're a good distraction."

Jumping to his feet as well, Leon nodded. "You can count on it! We're the nocturnal schedule, so I'll always be around if you need me."

Z'ee just stared at the wher Candidate for a while, but then he ruffled the boy's hair yet again. Leon simply rolled his eyes and resigned himself to the fact this would be a regular occurrence. "If I'd known V'on's little brother was so cool, I would have tried to run away earlier."

"Z'EE!" I'cas bellowed. "What do you think you're doing?"

With his back to the Weyrsecond, Z'ee pulled a face which made Leon snigger.

"Sunbathing, Weyrsecond," Z'ee replied, turning and stepping towards his oncoming lecturers.

"Rukbat's only just rising," I'cas growled.

"I wanted to get a head start."

"Geez, at least come up with a better lie," Arami grumbled. "Morning Leon!"

"Hello," Leon nodded politely.

"Shouldn't you be heading to bed?" I'cas asked, with a noticeably softer voice.

The boy nodded. "Just going now, g'night!"

"Night Leon," Z'ee smiled back as the wher Candidate began making his way back towards his own Barracks.

_Boy like other Boy? _came the usual voice.

'_I think I'm more worried about him than anything else.'_

_Boy worry always. Eggs worry about Boy._

Leon smiled. _'Thanks. That means a lot.'_

_So... Boy see Eggs now?_


	14. The Pitiful Protests

So... yeah. It happened.

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Pitiful Protests**

Arami was utterly exhausted. Constantly focusing on holding her memories together took enough effort as it was, but with the added pressure of trying to watch Z'ee and arguing with I'cas whenever he was around, took every ounce of her energy. She was almost grateful when Siene had appeared to start the daily weyrling lessons and duties; it gave Arami a chance to hurry back to her own weyr. She still wasn't allowed to wander around 'unsupervised', so she'd had the unfortunate company of I'cas a little longer until she'd pulled the curtain in her entranceway closed and yelled her goodbye. With Zaith slumped on his couch already – sleeping soundly after his rather trying day– Arami figured she'd at least be allowed some rest.

It wasn't exactly sleep that she needed: just solitude. Seven turns had passed since she'd left Tennar, and throughout that time she'd always been alone – excluding Zaith's company and the odd group of Holders when she stopped for food. To be suddenly surrounded by people who knew and talked to her just seemed odd.

She fell into her armchair and curled her legs up under her. Her thin fingers trailed along her forehead and tapped at her temples as her eyelids lowered in concentration. It was a trick she'd learnt about four turns ago – then she'd only ever used it as a way to calm herself when Zaith was away, but now she found it helped settle her memories.

The bond was like a soft hum that cut through the centre of her mind; she constantly grasped at it even when she didn't mean to. But it was the fleeting thoughts that filled the space around the bond she struggled keeping a hold of. There was not yet any pattern to her memory-loss that she could see, but she'd never noticed it until coming to Tennar and discovering there were things she forgot. I'cas was one of them; though she'd somehow managed to access that memory. When she thought about it, her Impression to Zaith was still a little fuzzy, but she'd never thought anything of that. There might be countless other things that she'd forgotten which she didn't even know about yet; and that thought terrified her.

Buried directly underneath the warm bond, was a particularly strange thought which she couldn't seem to get to. It was like a horrible niggling feeling that she couldn't shake. A memory? No, not really. Something she needed to know.

About what? Lille and Sareth? I'cas? Tennar? B-

How long was it until Siene's birthday again? She should talk to the boys about getting a shar-

_Arami?_

Her eyes snapped open.

'_Oh, sorry. Did I wake you?'_

Zaith stood up and stretched, moving over towards the ledge to peer out. _Whilst your mind is delightfully noisy today, something else woke me._

'_What?' _Arami asked, leaning her head back with a sigh.

_Arami... you know how we haven't been back for a reeeeally long time?_

Her teeth clenched. Slowly, she lifted her head back up to glower at Zaith. He was holding things away from the bond again. _'Yes...?'_

_Well, it's just that... Quesuth..._

'_What about Quesuth, Zaith?'_

_She's kind of... Rising?_

Groaning, Arami hid her face in her hands. This was the last thing she needed right now. Zaith had only ever Chased one dragon; just before they left, when it was another green weyrling's Maiden Flight. It wasn't surprising that now he was back in Tennar he wanted to jump into the first Flight he could.

'_I would be horrible if I said no, wouldn't I?' _Arami grumbled in her hands.

_Well, yeah, a little._

Reluctantly, Arami sighed. _'Fine. Go ahead.'_

_Thank you! Don't worry! I'll be back as soon as I can, _As soon as Zaith spoke, Arami could feel him fading away in her head. Gritting her teeth, she prepared for the jolt of isolation that was about to hit her. The last thing Zaith got through to her before it went silent was _I love you._

With that, Arami listened as the great black wings lifted Zaith from the ledge and out into the morning skies.

The two of them had decided on this when they were weyrlings, when the idea of leaving was just growing in their minds; if Zaith was ever in a Flight, the bond would be closed. It wasn't because Arami didn't want to get caught up in Flight Lust, or because she preferred men, it was because the two of them had quickly realised that the sudden rush of strong emotions wouldn't be good for Arami's already feeble mental state. Shutting off the bond wasn't either, but it meant she was temporarily free of the weight of compensating for Zaith's abilities.

As all those dark thoughts and feelings swarmed her, Arami curled up as small as possible. She'd just have to wait this out.

Arami wasn't the only one sick of the arguments, I'cas was growing more and more agitated too. After he'd dropped her off at her weyr, he stormed back to his in the foulest of moods. At one point he passed Wika – who apparently wanted to say something to him – but he swiftly ignored her, too caught up in cursing Arami under his breath. By the time he'd slumped in his desk chair, Touth was happily explaining about the 'healthy love-hate relationship' the black and silver rider had. I'cas didn't even argue back, probably because he knew – on some level – that Touth was right.

At least, 'love-hate' was how I'cas felt. When Arami had first left, I'cas had fallen into a sorry-state, not helped by his weak bond with Touth – that feeling of yearning he had for her never left him after all these turns. Since she'd come back, I'cas had hated almost every second he spent with her. Though, perhaps 'hate' was too strong a word. In reality, he was probably just terrified that Arami had forgotten everything about their past relationship.

_I'cas! _Touth sang towards his rider. The silver beast flicked his tail side to side as he peered out into the Bowl.

It was the emotions welling up in his chest that alerted the Weyrsecond of what was going on, but the silver thought it necessary to confirm.

_Quesuth is Rising!_

'_And you're Chasing?' _I'cas chuckled to himself – had it really been a whole turn since the gold's last Flight?

_Do you really have to ask? _The silver jumped to his feet and began stretching out his wings. Touth didn't take much seriously, but when it came to Chasing his favourite gold, little would stand in his way.

'_And where am I being sent?'_

_Quesuth's is in her own weyr, just like every other time. You know she hates being anywhere else._

'_Just like Quesuth hates choosing anyone else.'_

_Exactly! No complaints from me!_

I'cas shook his head at the dragon and made his way to leave the weyr for Wika's, but something in Touth's mind stopped him.

_Erm... I'cas? _the dragon called back – his mind voice somewhere between surprised and worried. _Zaith is Chasing too._

The silver rider turned his head slowly, his eyes scanning the area of the Bowl he could see from Touth's ledge. After a moment he heard a bugle, before a black shape darted past.

"Zaith...?" he repeated aloud.

Touth nodded but didn't linger any longer – the sight of Quesuth's glowing hide was too tempting – and he dove off the ledge. I'cas was left standing in his weyr; the world was paused for a moment, but then the realisation hit him.

Shaking his inactive mind into action, he left his weyr almost running. The tunnels of Tennar were more complex than many other Weyrs, and so I'cas soon came to a fork. However, instead of turning right towards Wika's weyr, he turned left.

_Where are you going? _Touth's voice prodded through the bond – though the silver knew exactly what was going on his rider's mind, so I'cas didn't bother answering. Soon, he stood at an entrance he wasn't meant to be at.

Typically, any rider taking part in the Flight would be in Wika's weyr with her; but then again, Arami wasn't typical, was she? As he stepped inside, he wasn't surprised to see her curled up in the chair.

Arami shivered; the cold chill that hit her when the bond wasn't there was worse than _between_. It was at least easier when she was outside during these times; she could just run as fast and as far as she liked, until her body ached and her head was deprived of air. Then, she could just collapse and focus entirely on the pain coursing through her. Now, there was nowhere to run. All she could do was sit and wait for the loneliness to end.

"Arami?"

The sudden warm hand on her arm was more of a fright than the voice. Snapping her head up, she blinked away the blur of tears to focus on the arrival.

"I'cas?"

She looked around the room, as if she expected someone else to be there too. Once she was satisfied that they were alone, she looked back to him in confusion. He had no reason to be here, so what was he doing? She didn't bother putting the query into words; her expression surely spoke louder than her voice could.

"Touth told me Zaith was Chasing Quesuth too," I'cas told her – though that wasn't really an explanation.

"Shouldn't you be going over to see Wika then?" Arami narrowed her eyes and pushed him away lightly; she wasn't in the mood for an argument now, not with the silence in her mind eating away at her.

I'cas simply put his hand on her arm again. "Something told me you'd be here."

"What?"

"Remember Kath's Maiden Flight? You sat out of that too."

Arami thought back to Zaith first and only Chase – had it been Kath? She didn't really remember the name. I'cas continued to stare at her intently but she just didn't have the energy to react.

"Zaith shut off the bond, didn't he? I can see it in your eyes."

"If you can see it, why bother asking?"

I'cas sighed – something which Arami found humorous. He seemed exasperated with her, which was funny because _he _was the one lingering in her weyr. "You shouldn't be alone like this; you need someone."

"_You're _going to need someone soon!" Arami argued, frowning at the growing blush in I'cas' cheeks. "Shard it, I'cas! When your dragon is in a Flight, you're meant to be hanging around the others in said Flight, not me!"

"Your dragon is in the Flight."

"My dragon is currently not bonded to me, and therefore, I'm not going through..." Arami simply motioned to I'cas. "Whatever it is your feeling right now."

I'cas put his hands on the arms of Arami's chair – stopping her from making any escape. "You've seriously never had Flight Lust?"

"I've seriously never had Flight Lust. Is that a problem?"

"Why? Why turn off the bond for this? You're a dragon rider, and this is part of the deal."

Arami snarled. "Because... It's none of your business! Go to Wika already!"

"I don't want to go to Wika!" I'cas yelled back.

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to come to you!"

Arami couldn't look him in the eyes. She was focusing on his chest as it rose and fell much more prominently than usual. She reminded herself that he wasn't being himself; Flight Lust did that.

"Arami..."

He just needed some time to cool down. He'd go over to Wika's soon.

"Arami, look at me!"

"I am!"

"Look at my face, idiot," I'cas grabbed her chin and pulled her head up. "You said you remember me now, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember _everything_?"

The look in his eyes was desperate. No doubt it was partly to do with the situation his dragon was in, but Arami couldn't help feel that these were feelings he'd been holding onto for a while now. That hurt.

"No, I'cas. I don't remember everything."

"The day you left?"

"I don't remember the day I left, no."

"Then... you don't..." I'cas released his grip on her and slowly straightened up. Arami was surprised at just how pained he seemed.

"I remember the night before though," she admitted. "I remember everything about it."

To say her last night in Tennar had been eventful would be an understatement, but Arami had never regretted it until this moment. The sudden hope that appeared on I'cas' face was torture, and she didn't want to believe he'd been clinging to that moment all these turns.

"I'cas," Arami stood up to face him. There was no doubt by this point that he wasn't himself; his breath was shaking and even his eyes seemed more animal than human. "That night I had already decided to leave; I was scared and alone and just... wanted to be with my best friend."

"And the next morning you were already gone, because?"

"Probably because I couldn't say goodbye. Not to you."

"Arami, we've been dancing around each other since the day you first came to Tennar. Sure, we played best friends, but neither of us dared taking that final step. Not until that night. Then, I wake up the next day and you've vanished for seven turns. Now you're back, I'm not making that same mistake again. I'll take that step, and I won't let you go."

The silver rider took the smallest of steps towards her; crossing the line over to an uncomfortable closeness.

"No!" Arami pressed her hands against her ears. "You don't understand! Those emotions I'll get, they're dangerous! I don't know what will happen; my mind's already messed up enough without Flight Lust getting mixed in. Just... go to Wika... please..."

I'cas grabbed her wrists but didn't try to pry them away from her head. "It'll be fine, I promise."

"You don't know that! You have no idea what's it like," The tears began again. "I... I'm scared I'cas... you don't know what it's like..."

"I do though," he said softly. Leaning forward, I'cas wrapped his arms around the black rider, whispering into her ear. "I know what it's like to feel scared and alone."

"I'm scared of losing what little of my mind I have left!"

"And I'll be right here if you do."

Arami shook her head against I'cas' chest and pulled away from him. He didn't try to stop her, he just watched as she removed her hands from her head and used her shaking fingers to grasp at his sleeves.

"I'cas... I forgot the most important person to me. What if I wake up tomorrow and it's happened again? I'll be none the wiser and it'll be _you _that's hurt. I can't do that. Don't make me take that risk."

"For Faranth's sake, get over it and kiss me already."

Without the ability to refuse any more, Arami's hands tightened on I'cas' sleeves and she pulled the silver rider towards her. He found her lips easily. His hands worked their way up and knotted into her hair, holding them together. When the first kiss ended and the two pulled away from one another, it was clear I'cas was desperately holding the Flight Lust back.

"Let me tell Touth to make Zaith turn the bond on," he murmured to Arami. His eyes glazed over and eagerly locked on the black rider.

She stared back at him, her heart pounding in fear, and found herself giving a small nod. That tiny movement of her head brought a smile to the silver rider's face; the first real one Arami had seen on him for seven turns. He pulled her back to him and she allowed their lips to lock once more.

Then it hit.

Usually when Zaith turned on the bond, it filled Arami with relief and happiness – the sweet voice of her dragon melted the solitude away and wrapped her up in protective wings. This time, it was different.

With each heavy pound of her heart, a ripple of heat attacked her body. Every part of her skin that I'cas touched burnt. Her mind was white hot, completely wiped of all thoughts; the only thing that mattered was the man in front of her. She could feel Zaith too; his wing hurt terribly, but he pushed forward – the gleaming gold hide of Quesuth was so close and yet so far.

Arami's grip tightened, she pushed forward on her tiptoes to press herself closer to I'cas. She kissed him hungrily, completely oblivious to anything else. They'd been like this before, but it was so different now; their emotions were stronger, and the moment was without a single immature giggle or awkward smile.

In the air, Quesuth was tiring, and in her last effort lifted herself higher and higher. She called down to her followers, analysing each one as they raced up towards her. Slowing suddenly, she allowed them all to pass her, and then she started to fall. Zaith turned around to watch her, waiting for the sign that she wanted him to Catch her, but there wasn't one. Instead, it was Touth who dove past the black towards the gold.

Arami may have felt her dragon's loss, but I'cas could only feel his win. His nails dug into Arami's skin as he fervently kissed her. She could only allow herself to fall deeper into the ecstasy and drown alongside him. Pitifully ignorant to the shattering pain in her head.

_Snap._


	15. The Count

One of the world's shortest chapters (written by me at least). Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Count**

Shut away in her weyr, Lille sat soaking in her own boiling resentment. It had been five days since Arami's _miraculous _return to Tennar and it didn't look like she was planning on getting lost again anytime soon. Sareth had been pouting since her fight with Zaith – both rider and dragon had played up the gold's leg injury, and now refused to leave their weyr. Lille ordered some pitiful blueriders who drooled over her to fetch Sareth all the herdbeast she required, and the dragon was satisfied enough.

No amount of food or moping could pacify the gold's anger though.

Lille stared at the wall, her face pulled into a disgustingly sour expression as she reeled over her favourite black rider's actions. Evana had made it perfectly clear that Lille was 'overreacting' and 'needed to be more mature'. Ha. As if it was possible to overreact to the mutant who tarnished her lovely gold. Then again, there was one thing Lille liked about Arami and Zaith: she didn't need to pretend around them. The rivalry between the two girls had only been fuelled by the hatred their dragons felt for one another, and there was no secrets between them. Arami knew all about Lille's true personality, just like Lille was well aware of Arami's insanity. Unfortunately, Lille had put too much faith in that insanity to keep Arami away.

No matter though, Lille would just have to run the black rider out of the Weyr herself. She'd done it before and she'd do it again just as easily.

"Looks like we'll have to do some leg work, Sareth my lovely," the gold rider sighed.

_If you haven't already noticed, my leg is in no condition to do work right now, _the gold hissed.

"I know that," Lille chuckled, moving over to scratch her dragon's chin. "We need to wait a few more days anyway; I do believe a certain Flight will be in our way if we leave any earlier."

_A Flight? _

The gold rider only smiled and continued to scratch her dragon. Yes, this would work, she was sure of it.

'_Sareth?'_

_Oh, you're talking to me silently now?_

Lille rolled her eyes. _'How many mutants are there in this damned Weyr? You keep count, don't you?'_

_Of course I do. There are currently seven in the mutant wing, three weyrlings, five mutant whers, and one particularly revolting piece of filth you claim I'm related to. So sixteen, and that's without counting the weird green dragon twins or any female blue riders. _

'_Female blue riders are nothing, and I'll overlook the twins for now. They're small fry.'_

_Why are you so curious all of a sudden? You usually try to ignore their existence completely. _

'_Because, I'll need an exact number for when things get started. Can you do me one more favour, my sweet? You're not going to like it.'_

The dragon purred as Lille wrapped her arms around the gold's neck. _If it's necessary._

'_I need you to sweet-talk a mutant.'_


	16. The Relight Wing

A Valentine's Day present for you all! 3

I was asked to just go over what mutations the whers had, so I'll explain it all here for everyone's benefit :) Let me know if you need anything else clarified!

As mentioned in earlier chapters, there are four mutations for dragons: Black, Silver, Prism and Yellow.

Whers have very similar mutations, as well as similar problems. They have the Black, Prism and Yellow mutations too; these all have the same characteristics as the mutant dragons (eg. Gatar of Black Gatask suffers from mental problems like Arami or Z'ee.) They also have one more mutation, which is a sort of reverse of the Silver mutation and to be revealed later.

Only three wher handlers are important to this story: being Gatar, Eon and Leon, so you don't fret over them too much :)

Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews and follows! They really make my day :'D Enjoy, and again, please don't hesitate to ask me things if I haven't explained them well!

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: The Relight Wing**

Arami had spent enough time sleeping in forests with Zaith, to learn to be on guard at all times; so when her unconscious mind picked up the sound of footsteps entering her weyr, she immediately begun to stir. She jolted upright, blinking the black dots from her vision as she searched the room for the intruder. Unfortunately, the pounding her mind had received from the overwhelming emotions during the Flight resulted in a much groggier black rider than normal.

"Wakey, wakey Arami! I have the pleasure of escorting you and Zaith to breakfast this morning," N'ev's all too upbeat voice called out. In the back of her mind... though she couldn't reach it properly thanks to her current state... she was aware that the Prism rider was shaking the lump of dragon awake on his couch.

Something beside her moved, but Arami was more focused on pressing her fingers against her eyelids – these spots wouldn't go away.

N'ev pulled aside the curtain and stepped into the sleeping quarters, lifting his head up with a smile to greet the woman. "So, come on, I'll..."

In the bed, something jumped – pulling the covers up to Arami's shoulders.

"...I'll just switch shifts with I'cas..." N'ev muttered, blinking in confusion. He awkwardly dropped his gaze and left quickly. By the time his footsteps had faded away, Arami was still oblivious to what exactly had just happened.

"Shards Arami, are you trying to give poor N'ev a heart attack?" I'cas groaned from beside her – his hand still holding the covers over the clueless black rider.

Opening her eyes slowly, Arami shifted her gaze over to the man lying in bed beside her and grimaced when she felt the bareness of her back. "Fardles... I just flashed N'ev."

"Yes," I'cas sighed. "Yes you did."

"And you're here."

It was a smirk that worked its way into the silver rider's features. He seemed terribly happy with himself. "Yes, yes I am. So are you... surprisingly."

"Ew," Arami groaned, kicking I'cas' leg under the covers.

"Not exactly how I was hoping you'd react, but it's better than you disappearing for seven turns, I suppose," I'cas shuffled a little and let his arm relax. As he did, Arami took hold of the covers and fell back into the pillows. "How are you feeling?"

The black rider's eyebrows narrowed as she thought about the answer to the question.

"I feel... fine..." she finally decided to admit.

"So... all that worrying was for nothing? You still remember my name and all that?"

"No, that's the problem," Arami glanced over at the silver rider – who still looked awfully smug. "There should be something wrong. There _has _to be..."

With a small sigh, I'cas budged closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Or, you can just accept that living like a normal dragon rider isn't going to make your mind explode."

"Not yet, anyway."

_When you two stop flirting, can you go eat? I'm tired and want a proper nap before breakfast, so come get me later, _Zaith grumbled to both humans.

Arami pulled a face. "Yes, your highness."

_I prefer The Almighty Black King of the Skies, thank you._

It took a shockingly long time to get the duo out of Arami's weyr. After an argument about 'looking' which I'cas quickly lost, and an 'unfortunate accident' involving the Weyrsecond's clothes and Zaith's ledge, the two finally made it to the mess hall looking half-decent. It was busy in the hall; most of the dragon riders were coming in for their breakfast, and Arami immediately spotted her favourite weyrling sitting at one table with his four friends. She didn't even mention her intentions to I'cas before going over to the group...

...and promptly smacked Z'ee across the head.

"OW! What in Faranth's name?" he snarled, turning around to glower at Arami.

"Right shoulder," she shrugged.

He dropped his eyes. "My shoulder's fine, thank you."

So, Arami punched his shoulder.

"OW! Arami!"

"I told you: if you think hurting yourself is the way forward, I'd be more than happy to do it for you," the older black rider shrugged nonchalantly. "Might help me too."

I'cas didn't even comment on the violence between black riders when he approached, but instead shook his head at Calla.

"And people call them King riders," he said. "Anyway, are we still up for this afternoon?"

"Yeah, Siene said it was a good idea," Calla muttered quietly.

"Woah, wait. What are you doing this afternoon?" Arami asked.

The Weyrsecond's lips twitched with a hint of a smile – he was yet again enjoying Arami's attention. "I'm giving Calla some silver rider lessons. Why?"

"Bit of favouritism there, isn't it?" Arami grumbled sourly.

"Not at all; silver dragons are special after all."

"Oh really? Fine," The woman threw her arms around Z'ee's neck – causing the weyrling to choke on his food in shock. "Z'ee and I will have some private tutoring too. Black dragons are superior, anyway."

"Please, Silvers are by far the greater dragons," I'cas scoffed, placing a hand on Calla's shoulder and glowering at Arami.

Hearing his dragon being put down, Z'ee turned his head towards the Weyrsecond and frowned. "Sure, if you mean the greater bore. Black dragons have unique abilities."

"Yeah, like the ability to send their riders insane," Calla mumbled into her food.

Z'ee's torso stiffened in Arami's arms, and even she found her grip suddenly tightening in response to the girl's words.

"Where'd you hear that?" Z'ee growled.

"You forget that V'on is in the room next to you, and Arami and I'cas argue loudly," Calla shrugged.

"V'on!"

The prism weyrling didn't even look up from his plate. "If it's such a big secret, be quieter."

"Gee, Leon and you are nothing alike," Z'ee sighed.

"You talk to Leon?"

"Huh? Oh, never mind."

As the row between Black and Silver riders escalated, the mess hall fell quieter as the weyrfolk listened in on the arguments – some entertained by the content, and others astounded at the sheer gall the bickering people had.

"Er, guys?" Having been nominated to step in, N'ev approached with a nervous laugh. "Do you want to keep it down? All dragons are just as cool as each other!"

"Say's the dude with the pink dragon," Arami smirked.

"Hey! Candriath's a Prism and her hide is _peach_!"

"_All of you shut it_!"

The sudden yell came hand in hand with a punch on Arami and I'cas' arm. The whole group fell silent and turned sheepishly towards the glowering Siene. The Weyrlingmaster didn't seem impressed with the 'healthy debate' between the mutant riders, and was even less impressed when Z'ee claimed this was what it was.

"The next person who tries to talk back will be sleeping with the herdbeasts, so quiet," The blue rider quickly had to stare down Arami – who opened her mouth to speak – it worked, and the black rider dropped her gaze like a child being scolded. Well, that's pretty much what she was. "And when I first came in I was kind of glad you were all here, because I wanted to speak to you about this afternoon's lessons. But if you're all acting like weyrbrats, then maybe you better spend it in the crèche."

N'ev fidgeted. "So, can I g-"

"No," Siene quickly snapped. "I was hoping that the weyrlings would _all _have one-on-one lessons this afternoon, and that you would tutor V'on, since the Relight Wing won't be drilling without I'cas anyway."

V'on raised his hand, to which Siene gave a nod. "Can Lefta not tutor me instead?"

"What?" N'ev exclaimed with a horrified expression. "W-why can't I teach you?"

V'on just stared blankly at him.

"No, V'on. Lefta may be a prism rider, but she has her WeyrHealer duties," Siene explained.

"That still leaves Nira and Socth," V'on pointed out.

"I'm Wingsecond!" N'ev cried. "I can teach you!"

Siene slapped N'ev softly on the arm to quiet him, though he still stared heartbroken in V'on's direction. "V'on, you'll be with N'ev, no excuses. I'm sure I don't need to say who Calla and Z'ee are with," She gave both I'cas and Arami questioning looks, to which they both nodded. "The other weyrlings will be allocated tutors by lunch." Without saying anything else, Siene turned and began to head towards the kitchens.

"Hang on!" Arami called after her. "And what are you doing this afternoon, _Weyrlingmaster_?"

Pausing, the blue rider looked back with a scowl. "I'll be taking a break from teaching the rowdiest weyrlings we've had since you and I'cas all day, every day, for the past three months. As well as sleeping so I can go hang out with Eon and Gatar tonight and tell them that you two are finally doing it."

Ignoring I'cas' gaping mouth and Arami's stream of curses, Siene walked drearily into the kitchen and out of sight. After being reminded of what he saw this morning, N'ev blushed violently and made his excuses to disappear too; leaving the others alone.

When Arami had finally stopped yelling, she folded her arms with a 'humph'. The weyrlings stared at her awkwardly, but Z'ee was the one to speak first. "You two? Seriously?"

"Shut up, Z'ee," Arami warned.

"So all the arguing was actually just locked-up feelings and loads of sexual tension?"

"Right shoulder."

"Huh?"

Arami punched Z'ee's shoulder once more before stalking out of the mess hall.

If there was a way to wipe the image of walking in on Arami and I'cas out of his head, N'ev didn't know about it. After making a swift exit from the mess hall, he decided the best course of action was to get Candriath to help him take his mind off it. The Prism had been lounging in the Bowl since eating earlier, watching a pair of blues racing each other across the sky over head.

_Did I hear something about a change of plan this afternoon? _the soft-spoken Prism asked her rider as he neared.

'_Yes; no drills, and we're tutoring V'on and Daneth instead,' _N'ev explained as he slumped onto the ground beside her.

_Ok. I like them, they're very good students._

'_Yeah... not exactly friendly...' _he let out a nervous laugh as he wondered why the weyrling had been so reluctant to work with him. He was Wingsecond, and the only other male Prism rider; wasn't he ideal to tutor V'on?

Picking up on her rider's uncertainy, Candriath nuzzled his shoulder. _Please do not fret; Daneth's probably just knows Socth's and Beath's better. He will soon see that you are indeed a fantastic rider and teacher._

'_Aww, you're sweet.' _N'ev scrathed the dragon's head with a small smile, and whilst he didn't say anything more on the subject, he was still slightly worried.

As the time for the Relight Wing's morning drill neared, the other Wingriders began making their way over to N'ev. First to arrive were Lefta of Prism Beath and Y'ok of Yellow Xaoth – both coming out of the Infirmary after finishing their duties there. After them Nira of Prism Socth bounded over merrily with half a bread bun still in her mouth, closely followed by Mulaa of Yellow Upasith. L'ink of Yellow Friaminth ran over believing he was late, only to nearly collapse of exhaustion once he reached them and discover he – like the rest of them – was, in fact, early. The dragons all gathered near the edge of the Bowl; Candriath taking the three Yellows through the daily wing exercises they had to do before every flight. The other two Prisms also joined in like always; comradeship in the Relight Wing was the strongest in the Weyr.

Lefta tried to help the nearly unconscious L'ink as the others talked; Y'ok was meant to be helping her, but he was too busy doubling over in laughter at the sight of his fellow yellow rider. When they all eventually settled, N'ev quickly reminded them of the new formations I'cas had been proposing – none would be used until after the weyrlings joined them, but the Yellows needed a long time to practice a formation.

Silver Touth glided down from his ledge to join his fellow dragons, playfully tackling Beath to the ground, and alerting N'ev that I'cas was on his way.

Sure enough, the Weyrsecond waved at his Wing as he came into the Bowl, pulling behind him a seemingly reluctant Arami.

"Morning all," I'cas smiled, receiving a chorus of 'Hello' in reply. "I'm sure you all remember Arami of Black Zaith."

N'ev chuckled to himself as Arami only gave a grumble of a greeting, and tried to tug her arm free of I'cas' grasp.

"Arami will be joining us in the Relight Wing," I'cas went on to explain.

"_Today. _Today I will be joining you," Arami corrected.

"Whatever," the silver rider said. "No need to change formation – I was thinking of fitting Zaith between Beath and Candriath; that way she won't affect the Yellows, right?"

The three yellow riders gave a nod of approval, and I'cas motioned them all to mount their dragons. As they were doing so, Zaith trotted over in a riding harness, followed by one of the brown riders.

"He should be all set, Arami; I've used one of Bronze Zayth's old harnesses for now, but we'll have his own sorted for tomorrow, I assure you," the brown rider smiled, patting Zaith on the leg. The Black gave a friendly croon to the rider, before turning to Arami – an excited glint in his eye.

Seeing as the black rider showed no sign of even acknowledging the brown rider, N'ev thanked him in her place.

The riders all mounted their dragons; I'cas checked each of the special harnesses for the Yellow dragons – for they had to strap the rider in much more securely.

"Alright everyone, just like we practiced. Zaith, I trust you to keep Arami in check," I'cas told them all as he jumped on Touth. The Black replied with a rumble which Arami frowned at. "Ok, then... L'ink, you look very pale..."

"Nothing new there," Y'ok chortled.

L'ink stuck his tongue out at his fellow yellow rider. "I'm fine, just... er... tired myself out quicker than normal this morning."

"He forgot that running doesn't agree with him," Lefta smiled.

"I thought I was late!"

Laughing, I'cas shook his head. "Well, as long as you and Eriaminth are ok to fly, let's go!"

In near perfect unison (for Arami and Zaith were caught off guard by the surprisingly fast movement), the Relight Wing shot upwards. Touth barked loudly towards a green that was in their way, but she dove down before causing any problems, and with that they were off. N'ev leaned forwards, grasping Candriath's reigns tightly in one hand and waving thanks to the two brown dragons that started flying below them.

The Relight Wing faced many problems, being made up by dragons of uncommon colours; not only did they almost always have a small number of riders, but they were usually mainly made up of Yellows. Yellows, with their tiny statures and weaker bodies, found it difficult to fly for long distances or carry heavy loads. Their bones and muscles had to be exercised extremely regularly, and the harnesses gave extra support for both riders and dragons. In order to safely fly, Yellows had to know the exact course and formation, least they have to make a sudden change and hurt themselves or fly for longer than they can manage. In the past, Yellows were often grounded during Thread Fall, but with the Pass over, Tennar had decided they should take part in drills again.

Not only that, but the Relight Wing was very easily spotted. It had been decided turns ago that the Relight Wing would always fly with at least two guards – least they be attacked by one of the countless who despised them. Blacks, Silvers and Prism would probably be able to out-fly other dragons, but the Yellows certainly wouldn't; and the members of the Relight Wing were under strict orders to never fight back, unless absolutely necessary. That was why the two brown dragons were following the Relight Wing as they flew.

N'ev glanced over his shoulder to check on the riders; they all seemed fine, but Arami seemed to be in another world.

'_Candriath, ask Zaith if Arami is ok, please.'_

There was a brief moment as the Prism called back to the Black. _He says that she's not used to flying in plain sight of the ground._

Almost as soon as Candriath relayed the message, Arami glanced over at N'ev to catch his eye and pulled a face. He gave a small chuckle.

_N'EV!_

Candriath let out a roar, pulling out of formation suddenly. Snapping his head round, N'ev surveyed the surroundings for whatever had panicked the Prism. A picture prodded at the bond, and he spotted the bright golden form of Sareth darting up out of the trees towards them. The brown guarding the side closest to her didn't react – worried about trying to stop a Queen. Of course, Candriath was torn too; the natural urge to never defy a Queen fought against the need to protect the Yellow who was right on the gold's collision course.

In the end, her natural submission won.

The only thing N'ev could see was Lille's shocked face as she spotted the dragons in her way.

Yellow Eriaminth gave a startled screech, and tried to back wing out of the way – giving L'ink what looked to be the fright of his life. If Sareth had kept on her flight path, she would probably have hit him anyway, but luckily one dragon wasn't bound to respecting Queens.

Zaith didn't even make a sound as he and Arami dove towards the gold. The Black barely missed Eriaminth, and flew so close to Sareth that she was forced to halt. The whole Wing fell into disarray, leaving N'ev to order them all to calmness. Touth immediately darted towards the Black and Gold, least another brawl would break out between them, but none did.

Instead, Sareth began to move towards the ground.

Lille was scolding her.

As they hovered in the air, Zaith stared at his twin in disbelief and Arami was shaking her head as if she thought she was in a dream.

Indeed, it was strange.

"L'ink! Eriaminth!" N'ev called. "Are you ok?"

The Yellow was clearly struggling to stay in the air – though Candriath told N'ev that it was because of how shocked she was, and no injury was involved. Her rider, clutched at his chest in panic.

"I think I just died!" L'ink cried. "Heart attack!"


	17. The Next Move

I still can't thank you all enough for the support! :) Especially those of you who have reviewed almost every chapter and giving me advice! You put up with my idiocy, and I'm eternally grateful XD Hope you enjoy this chapter too!

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: The Next Move**

It was almost as if the founders of Tennar prophesied that the Weyr would be labelled as 'forsaken' as the rest of Pern, for the natural surroundings provided both protection and concealment. For those on foot, it was almost impossible to see over the dense trees, and it was easy to get lost even if it wasn't your first visit to Tennar.

Luckily, Gatar and Gatask took the same route to and from the Weyr more than most. Even without the wher's superior eyesight in the blanket of night, the man could have found his way back alone. After a hectic time at the mining craft hall in Draken Hold, Gatar was looking forward to taking it easy back home. Gatask was exhausted too; the Black wher hated travelling out of the Weyr, but it was necessary that the people outside of Tennar's Protectorate saw the newer colours in a good light. Out of the five mutant whers, Gatask was the only one who could deal with the prejudice both calmly and efficiently – mainly because the wher believed he was so much better than the rest of Pern, they didn't deserve a reaction. Still, Gatask himself was looking forward to getting back to the normal routine. It wasn't likely they'd need to go back to Draken for a while, so things might finally settle down.

Of course, neither man nor beast knew what was happening back in their beloved Tennar.

As they neared the edge of the forest that would lead them straight into Tennar's Bowl, Gatask stiffened slightly, bowing his head low as he did when he was on watch. Gatar didn't need to voice his question, for the wher soon explained.

_Noises in Bowl. Sounds like fight, _the rough voice said.

Gatar didn't like the sound of that; what had happened to his handlers that meant they were letting a fight happen? Both Troop Leaders were away – with Gatar in Draken, and Larinask having eggs on the Sands – but that was no reason for them to slack off. The handler's face slipped back into his business expression – though only someone close could have told you the difference between his business and normal expressions.

Once they finally stepped out, they only managed to take a few steps towards the Bowl before they had to stop. In the distance, there seemed to be quite a gathering of weyrfolk – some who were definitely not handlers, and therefore shouldn't have been out at this time of night. Gatask begun to emit a low growl; there was nothing he hated more than a messy Bowl.

"Gatar! You're back!"

The Black quickly fell silent when he recognised the voice that was calling out. Both handler and wher turned to their side to see little Leon rushing over. Gatar couldn't help wonder why this boy was never in his Candidate lessons.

"Eon was complaining about your timing, so he'll be glad you're back," Leon smiled as he threw his arms around the wher's neck. Gatask didn't move a muscle, but Gatar knew all too well the Black had a soft spot for this kid – most whers did, in fact, with the bizarre exception of Eonsk.

When Gatask was finally released, Leon motioned to the chaos further into the Bowl. "You won't believe who came back just the day after you left for Draken!"

"Why do I get the feeling I want the answer to be 'the grub infestation in the kitchen'?" Gatar grumbled as he eyed the crowd. They were too far away to make out people, but he could certainly see both Eonsk and Tuyath.

Leon giggled – apparently taking Gatar's statement as a joke, despite the fact it was a well-known fact that Gatar _never _joked. "Nope! Arami and Zaith!"

"I'll be back at Draken if you need me." Gatar turned on his heel and begun to walk right back through the trees, but Gatask swiveled around and grabbed his handler's shirt before the man could move any more.

"Come on," Leon laughed. Really, this boy needed to learn that Gatar was _always serious. _"Aren't you happy? So much has happened though, I don't know how to start."

'_Then don't start,' _Gatar sighed to himself. He allowed Gatask to pull him back around to face Leon, but only half listened to the words that tumbled out of the boy's mouth.

"Well, I wasn't actually there for the first part, but apparently Arami was chased out of the Weyrling Barracks by Lille, and then as soon as they stepped into the Bowl, Zaith and Sarethwere at each other's throats – oh, hi Siene! Over here – anyway, after that..." Gatar zoned out momentarily to stare at the blue rider who was making her way over to them. She gave a weak smile that only made Gatar want to leave quicker. Coming to a standstill beside Leon, Siene stayed quiet as the boy finished his tale. "...and so Lille and Arami have been arguing ever since. It all happened this morning, so they've almost been at it a whole day."

Leon paused, and it may have only been for a breath, but Siene leapt at the opportunity to jump in. "Yes, well, I see Leon has filled you in," She patted the boy's shoulder before looking to Gatar with desperate eyes. "You have no idea how glad I am that you're back, Gatar. Mind if we walk?"

The question wasn't only directed at the handler, but also at Leon; he soon realised that those words were a request for him to leave, and he gave an understanding nod. Giving Gatask one last hug, he waved to the two adults he saw as family, and headed off. Gatar watched him go a little longer, and raised his eyebrows in surprise when someone from the crowd met Leon and began talking with him.

"Why is the Black weyrling talking to Leon? I didn't realise they knew each other." Gatar pointed to the pair for Siene's benefit.

"You mean Z'ee?" she asked, following his finger and tilting her head to the side when she saw the pair. "I don't know. Maybe they met through V'on? Anyway, come on."

Despite the fact that Gatar would have preferred to stand and analyse Leon's every move over approaching the hectic crowd, he followed Siene as she began moving back towards it. She linked her arm with the handler's – which, whilst appearing like a friendly gesture, was probably so he couldn't run – and spoke a little quieter.

"Putting aside the fact that Leon couldn't have told you the best news ever, I suppose you zoned out long enough not to hear most of the story?"

"Why? Was it important?"

"Lille and Sareth randomly flew straight into the Relight Wing's drill this morning, nearly hitting one of the Yellows."

Gatar narrowed his eyes. "I bet I'cas is thrilled about that. As if Yellows didn't have enough problems, they now have to worry about Junior Weyrwomen bumping into them?"

"That's the funny thing... Lille claims she tried to stop Sareth."

"Wait," Gatar pulled Siene to a stop. "We are talking about the same person here, right?"

With a solemn nod, Siene unhooked her arm. "From what I've heard, everyone saw her scolding Sareth and steering her to the ground. The weyrlings and I were out where she touched down, and she was indeed giving the Gold a hard time."

"That's impossible. Lille wouldn't turn on Sareth, even if the dragon was in the wrong. _Especially _if the Relight Wing is involved," Gatar peered over to the crowd – now close enough to make out most people. It seemed handlers, riders and weyrfolk alike were all gathered around some sort of scene. On the very edge of the crowd, Gatar could make out four of the weyrlings – though they seemed more interested in Z'ee and Leon than whoever was in the middle of the circle. "So, hold on, what does Arami have to do with all this?"

Siene smirked. "You really didn't listen to Leon at all, did you? Well, Arami came back–"

"I heard that part, and that doesn't surprise me. I mean, why is she involved with the Relight Wing's situation?"

"You're not surprised? As in, you knew she'd be back?"

"The point, Siene?" Gatar prodded. He was getting tired of people questioning what he said.

Shaking the surprise out of her face, Siene explained. "Well, she was flying with the Relight Wing today, and Zaith moved to protect the Yellow when Sareth first jumped out – though, Lille ordered Sareth down before they even made contact. For whatever reason, Arami landed and stormed up to Lille – grabbing her by the collar. They've been fighting nonsensically ever since."

"Nonsensically?"

"Yeah; no one can understand what they're going on about. Or at least, what they're saying doesn't seem to match up – like they're just shouting random phrases."

There was a sinking feeling in the pit of Gatar's stomach as Gatask gave him a knowing prod with the bond. Without another word to Siene, the handler marched up to the crowd. V'on noticed his approach and turned to face him – leaving the other weyrlings looking confused.

"Where are the dragons?" Gatar asked. There was no need for him to specify, since V'on would know immediately what he meant.

"Touth and Candriath dragged Zaith somewhere away, and Quesuth ordered Sareth to her weyr," the weyrling replied without hesitation. With a nod, Gatar pushed through towards the centre of the crowd. At first people wouldn't move – least they should lose their view – but once they realised who he was, they stepped aside quickly.

When he at last stepped into the very scene, Gatar gave himself a moment to take in the sight.

Lille was standing as tall and proud as ever, and no one dared touch her; her eyes were fierce and she stayed disturbingly still as she screamed. Wika stood in front of her – arms out to act as some sort of barrier. Opposite was Arami – to whom Gatar allowed him a slightly longer look in order to grasp how little she'd changed. She was trying to scramble towards Lille like some sort of wild feline, but I'cas' arms were wrapped tightly around her stomach, holding her back. The two of them were on the ground, probably caused by a constant struggle. In between the two parties were N'ev and Eon; neither looked happy to be in the situation, and both seemed exasperated. No doubt N'ev would have appeared terrified and uncomfortable when he'd first stepped between the bickering women, but after a whole day of this, it wasn't surprising he was angry.

Now he thought about it, Gatar wondered if they'd even broken for lunch or dinner; something about the amount of engrossed spectators told him that perhaps the fight had been on and off all day.

"Don't bother! It'll never work!" Arami was shouting, using one hand to try and push herself up from the ground and the other to scratch at I'cas' arms.

"Back to the Barracks with you!" Lille spat back.

"Lille, come on! That's enough now!" Wika warned her fellow gold rider, though her voice went unheard.

"You're going to feel bad when you snap out of it," N'ev growled to Arami – probably talking about her fighting against I'cas.

The Weyrsecond was wincing with effort, pulling Arami closer to him in the hopes it would control her a little more. "After you've calmed down, I'm going to kill you!"

Eon, who seemed to be completely out of his depth and unable to say anything, glanced up and set his eyes on Gatar. He blinked, but soon a grateful smile grew on his face as he nodded towards Arami. By now, those who'd noticed Gatar's arrival were watching him, apparently expecting some sort of miracle from him to end the fight. Gatar promised no miracle, and he wasn't some sort of brilliant diplomat who could make the women talk this out. No, Gatar only knew one way to work – and he knew better than most that it was the only way to deal with Arami quickly.

Sighing heavily, the handler walked over to the black rider. Upon seeing him, I'cas fell silent. Arami, however, didn't notice him; she was too submerged in the screaming match.

"I hear Igen is lovely this time of year!" Lille laughed manically.

"There're grubs in your bed!" Arami scoffed back.

Giving her a chance to finish that last 'point', Gatar reached forward and knotted his fingers in Arami's hair – she cried out in a mixture of fright and pain. I'cas released her immediately and fell backwards – examining the scratches on his arm. Dragging the black rider to her feet, Gatar turned her so he was the only thing in her eye line. Recognition spread across her features and she didn't even try to fight against his hold.

"I'm going to shove your head so far into the ground, you'll be making friends with the grubs," he whispered with a bitter voice. His words were clearly heard, for Arami's eyes widened and she completely froze, but he didn't let go.

Turning to the crowd around him – and focusing his gaze on Lille – he shouted his orders to them. "If my Weyr Bowl isn't clear in the next few moments, Gatask will be eating well tonight."

No one moved.

"MOVE IT!"

The air was filled with a terrifying mixture of Gatar's voice and Gatask's roar. Every spectator was sent scurrying off back to where they should have been. Only those that had been in the middle of the fight stayed still.

The Black handler narrowed his eyes as he glared at Lille. To begin with, she looked horrified that he was daring to threaten her, but she soon became too unnerved by his look to linger. With one last glower at Arami, she turned and stormed off – Wika following behind closely.

Gatar turned back to Arami once more, his fingers still tangled in her hair.

"After I've recovered from seeing my Bowl become a herdbeast corral, we need to talk."

The black rider's lips twitched slightly. "Was that a joke I heard, Gatar?"

"Oh, you know better than anyone that I never joke, Arami. From where I stood, you were acting like an animal."

"Sorry Gatar."

"Thank you for the apology. Now you can wake up and give everyone else one too."

Arami's eyelids began fluttering, like they were blinking away sleep. She tried to turn her head, but found herself unable to and glanced upwards to Gatar's hand.

"Um... do you mind?" she asked with a nervous laugh,

Releasing her and stepping back, Gatar rubbed his eyes. "Welcome back, you pain."

He watched as Arami looked around and spotted I'cas on the ground. Gasping in fright, she rushed over and fell to her knees beside him – taking his arms in her hands and checking them with worry lining her features. Gatar shook his head and turned to Eon as he moved over.

"Was this happening all day?" Gatar asked.

"Oh no," Eon rested his arm on Gatar's shoulder. "This was the... seventh or eighth round, I believe."

"That's right, you should've seen it," N'ev sighed as he joined the handlers. "It was like the two of them were planning it; they ran into each other so many times, it was such bad luck."

Gatar doubted luck had anything to do with it, but as he looked at Arami fussing over I'cas – who seemed much too happy with the attention – he doubted she would tell him what was going on. Oh well, he'd at least try. Not tonight though; he was getting a headache.

"Gee, was Arami so out of it that she didn't even notice she was clawing the skin off I'cas?" Siene grumbled. Gatar wasn't appreciating all these people joining them; he had ordered his Bowl to be cleared, after all. Then again, with the exception of N'ev, the other former Tennar Troubles probably thought they could get away with it – which, much to the Black handler's disgust, was sort of true.

"Hey Siene?" Gatar asked.

"What?"

"You mentioned some news that Leon hadn't told me?"

"Oh! You mean the best news ever?" A wicked grin crawled onto Siene's face. "Yeah, he doesn't even know about it. I was totally planning on telling you tonight anyway, and this is weirdly perfect timing!" She motioned to the two riders on the ground together.

N'ev stiffened. "Er... I better be off then! Should probably go walk in - I mean! - Check up on L'ink!"

As the Prism rider began to hurry off, Siene burst into a fit of laughter. "Aw, N'evy-boy! Don't be like that! You could give us the juicy details!"

"Siene," Eon warned. "Let the poor guy go, whatever you have to say clearly traumatised him."

"For Faranth's sake," Gatar moaned. "Don't tell me the grub infestation really is back! I thought I told you that it wasn't a funny joke, just a gross problem!"

"What? Please! I'm Weyrlingmaster now! I wouldn't do something so childish again," Siene chuckled quietly to herself. "That was a great prank though. Congrats on that idea, Eon."

"The point, Siene!"

"Oh yeah! Well, N'ev went to get Arami this morning to wake her up, and..." She giggled. "He saw a little more than he bargained for."

The handlers exchanged a clueless glance.

"Are you saying he walked in on her changing? Because, shards, I've seen Arami undressed more times than I can count," Eon sighed.

"Yeah, we all have," Siene smirked. "But the point is who _else _N'ev walked in on."

The two men stared at their childhood blankly for a moment, and she waggled her eyebrows suggestively. It took a moment, but eventually they all turned to Arami and I'cas. The pair – who were still on the ground – apparently felt the three judging eyes on them and looked over. Arami caught on before I'cas, and flushed a brilliant shade of red.

"Ew," was all Gatar could manage.

Eon exploded at the hilarity. "Childhood sweethearts! What did I say?"

* * *

At the edge of the Bowl, someone watched the five childhood friends start arguing. The sight was one he'd been waiting to see again for so long, that he couldn't help but smile. The Tennar Troubles were finally back together, and hopefully it would stay that way. Sure, the Weyr had been without the group's pranks these past seven turns, but it had also been lacking a sort of life. Now, Tennar was thriving again; not only were the Troubles back, but there was a new Quintet in the weyrling barracks.

It was a shame that this new lease of life for the Weyr was also going to be the cause of its fall.

_Fight stopped?_

'_Yeah, it's over. Now Gatar's back, he and Gatask will be able to step when Arami's losing control. Lille missed her chance, thankfully.'_

_More problems._

'_Well... yes, but we've still got time before she makes her next choice. I think...'_

_Move now?_

'_Yeah, you can move now. Sorry for making you wait.'_

_Excited?_

'_I'm very excited. I'll be there to help you all, but I'll say good luck anyway.'_

_See soon!_

With that, the voice in Leon's head fell quiet, and he was able to head back to his weyr to get ready.


	18. The Boy and the Eggs

This chapter has so much uncanon stuff in it, I'm getting dizzy. You have been warned. Thanks for reading and reviewing :D Enjoy! (If you have any question that you'd like cleared up, please feel free to ask - I know it can get confusing :p)

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: The Boy and the Eggs**

"Watch-wher, watch-wher, in your lair..."

Leon quietly sung his favourite teaching song as he got ready. There weren't very many traditional songs that the handlers of Tennar were comfortable with, but that one always held a place close to their hearts. Eon often said that the dragon riders who knew about this thought it was quite selfish of the handlers – the handlers never tried to defend themselves.

Holding out the white robes before him, Leon's face brightened with anticipation. He quickly tugged his own clothes off and pulled on the robes. Only a few moments after he'd finished, a familiar voice pried into his mind.

_Attention! Candidates! Eggs hatching so hurry!_

Leon wondered if Larinask knew that he'd already been told by one of the eggs, but the confirmation from the gold wher only made the boy giddier.

Unsurprsingly, chaos was unleashed in the tunnel outside his weyr. The wher candidates may not have had their own barracks – though there was rumours that that would change soon – but they still housed all of them in one section of Tennar. It only took a few seconds before someone burst into Leon's weyr.

"Hatching time!" Vianesi squealed.

Upon seeing Leon already standing in his hatching robes, she paused and groaned. "Shard it Leon, how did you get dressed so quick? We _just _heard!"

"Er... well I-"

"Oh! I bet Eonsk was sneaking you information again. Cheat! Well, whatever; don't move an inch until I get back!" Vianesi ran off just as fas as she came in. She'd been a Candidate much longer than Leon, and was already nineteen, but she was such an over-grown child that she quickly befriended Leon – who was the youngest wher candidate at fifteen.

Two other candidates poked their heads into Leon's weyr to shout excitedly at him before Vianesi reappeared in her white robes. She stuck a pose to show herself off.

"How do I look?" she said with her nose in the air.

"Lovely. Just like every other hatching," Leon giggled as the two hurried out. Stepping out into the corridor was like stepping into a fast flowing river. All sorts of people were rushing through - candidates pushed each other along as they chattered away, and handlers gave every candidate a pat on the back for luck. Anyone watching the Bowl at the time would have laughed to see the whole of the wher quarters spill out towards the Sands.

Vianesi bounced up and down; it may have been just another hatching for her, but she was always thrilled when one began. Her high spirits were infective, and the enthusiasm seemed to be magnified when she was around. That was why Leon liked her, and he really hoped she would bond this time.

"Good luck today kid," she said as she threw her arm around Leon. "Though I've no doubt you'll be a wherling by morning!"

"Don't be silly, you don't know that," Leon sighed as he tried to wriggle free.

"You're kidding, right? Every single wher loves you – even Pask! And she's horrible. They just see you and fall in love, I swear."

"Not _all _whers like me."

"Name one that doesn't."

"Eonsk! He can't stand me!"

Vianesi snorted. "Yeah, only because Eon gives you all the attention."

Leon rolled his eyes and didn't respond – he wasn't about to argue, because Vianesi would win like she always did. Though, with the topic of his brother brought up, Leon began craning his neck to search for him.

"Looks like some of the riders are waking up to watch too. I love how they do that," Vianesi smiled as she pointed to a few weary people stumbling over to the crowd.

"It's certainly different to life in Southern Weyr, huh?" Leon said quietly. Vianesi just nodded solemnly.

Vianesi had originally been a Dragon Candidate at Southern Weyr; Searched as a possible candidate for the queen egg. Only a few days before the hatching, she gave up and put in a transfer to Tennar. When she got here, she switched to wher candidacy, and had been standing for at three turns. She said she'd always loved whers, but she saw how they were treated in Southern and other Weyrs – so Tennar was almost like a safe-haven in her eyes.

Those who'd be watching split off from the candidates and made their way to the stands. All those in robes – though there were only eleven of them – fell silent as soon as they stepped onto the hot sand. As Leon looked around them, he saw each housing a different emotion on their faces: worry, fear, confidence. He began to wonder what he felt like. He was excited, yes, but perhaps not in the way he should have been. His heart wasn't in his throat and his stomach wasn't doing flips. In fact, the moment the candidates from the semi-circle around the seven eggs, Leon was engulfed in a strange calmness.

Glancing behind him at the stands, his eyes scanned them for his brothers. He spotted Eon fidgeting with nerves and Gatar trying to calm him down. Siene, I'cas and Arami were all there too; the latter waving manically when she spotted Leon looking at them. He sent back a smile and continued looking. He grinned when he saw V'on enter and slump into the nearest free seat – though he was quickly pulled up and moved further to the front by Z'ee who was with him. Seeing the black weyrling was a bit of a shock to Leon, but Z'ee gave him an encouraging wink that he appreciated.

And then, he heard the first crack.

It was one of the smaller two eggs – one which Leon already knew held a green; the crack appeared across the very top of the egg and then it stopped moving completely. Suddenly, there was a constant thumping as the wher inside pounded the confining shell over and over again until, at last, its leg broke through. The deep green was like the leaves of Tennar's forest, and it waved manically trying to break more of the egg. Eventually, the shell was smashed and the green crawled out.

Her eyes blinked and glanced around the scene before her. She lay on the sand silently, before her eyes landed on the person she'd been looking for. Letting out an excited chirp, she scrambled to her feet and bounded over.

To Leon.

_Boy! Here! Good! _the green purred, nuzzling Leon's leg affectionately. From behind him, someone – probably Eon – let out a loud cheer, and beside him Vianesi gave Leon a wide smile.

But that wasn't right.

Looking from Vianesi's smile to the green wherling and back again, he suddenly realised what the misunderstanding was.

"Oh! No, no! I'm not her bonded!" he quickly shouted. Crouching down in the sand, he patted the green on the head. "Come on, it's not very nice to leave your person waiting, is it?"

_No no! Go now! _the green let out one last chirp before snapping her head around to spy the one her mind was already reaching out for. _Mursk here! Here Mursk's!_

Little green Mursk rushed over to Murrima – who looked momentarily horrified at the sudden voice in her head and the wherling running towards her – but as soon as she realised what was happening, she knelt down to greet her wher.

Leon gave a happy sigh, and was too distracted by the next shaking egg to notice the gaping faces staring at him from all over the sands. The next wher to burst out of his shell was a brown.

_Boy? Boy! Why people look? Not like, _the brown grumbled as he head butted Leon's leg.

"Don't worry about them," Leon told him. "You need to go to your handler now, hurry up."

_Yes. Good idea. _The brown, just like the green, then immediately rushed over to the one he'd picked - Demarke. _Demask's! Demask here now. Hide from eye. Yes?_

The exact same thing happened with the following two eggs; first the second green – who later became Losk when she moved towards Losten – and then a sleepy blue who tried to curl up for a nap on Leon's feet. It took a scolding before he staggered over to Codi and introduced himself as Codisk.

Three eggs were left on the sands, and Leon finally noticed the strange looks being sent his way. Meeting Vianesi's questioning eyes, Leon gave a shrug – though Vianesi then mouthed something angrily, which he guessed meant his shrug wasn't an acceptable explanation. Peering over his shoulder slowly, he realised the spectators were no longer watching the wobbling eggs, but him. Eon was sitting almost comatose, as Siene and Gatar tried to talk to him; Leon bit his lip and hoped the other wherlings wouldn't come to greet him. Arami, however, apparently loved every moment of this and was laughing away in her seat – probably comparing herself to Leon. The last person Leon let his eyes find was Z'ee. The weyrling didn't look shocked or confused; instead, he sat and shook his head with a smile as if to say 'trust this to happen to you'. What Leon did note was that Z'ee then mouthed the word 'distraction' at him.

There was an echo of gasps that made Leon look back at the eggs. The large gold egg was cracking now. Tiny pieces of shell fell away, but never enough to cause an obvious opening. The whole egg shivered, and the shards fell away quicker and quicker. Finally, the pale hide of the gold wherling stepped out – her face patterned with small lines that were nearly white. She looked around those watching her and puffed out her chest proudly.

Her eyes took in each person standing on the sands carefully, before she finally spotted Leon and began to trot towards him.

_Boy help eggs find bonded? _she asked him as she neared. He only gave a polite nod in reply, not that he would have been able to say anything, for the second largest egg suddenly jumped.

The gold spun her head around in shock to see the egg rocking back and forth aggressively.

_BACK! No touch Boy! _

Leon sighed as the familiar voice shouted at his golden sister.

The gold seemed offended and snarled, _Quiet! So noisy. _

_No touch Boy! _the egg shouted again. Then, with one last rock, it fell on its side and began rolling towards Leon and the gold.

The gold let out a growl and turned to face the rolling egg head on. Its speed kept building thanks to whatever the wherling inside was doing, and seemed like it was going to smash right into the little queen. Leon yelled out, but his voice was mixed in with the shouts of every onlooker. And then, the queen was gone.

The sudden movement from beside him made Leon look over, but by then Vianesi had already ran over and hauled the queen out of the egg's path. By the time this information processed in Leon's head, he looked back to see the rolling egg right in front of him.

The egg collided with Leon's shins, knocking the boy's legs underneath him and sending him flying face first into the sand.

Lifting his head, Leon coughed the sand out of his mouth and grimaced at the taste. His eyes immediately glanced forward to see Vianesi on the floor with the gold wherling cuddling into her chest gratefully. Every other candidate and wherling was staring in Leon's directions with wide eyes.

Then Leon's head was pushed back into the sand.

_Ha ha! Gold no get Boy! Boy is Leosk's! Leosk win!_

Leon flailed as the thing that was standing on his back pushed his head down further.

'_Get off me!' _he eventually yelled in his head, since he could only make muffled sounds with his face buried in sand.

_Leosk's happy Leosk win. Yes? Silly Vianesk no get Leosk's._

Summoning all his strength – of which there had never been much – Leon tried to roll over onto his back, gasping in much needed air when he finally did so. However, the sudden movement on his part made the heavy lump that had been standing on him collapse.

So, there was Leon. Lying flat on his back on the Hatching Sands. His shins aching. Sand in his mouth and nose. Staring up at the wherling that lay flat on top of him.

The white wherling.

The white wherling called Leosk.

_Hey Leosk's! Other whers get blood. Leosk get blood? _the wherling asked as Leon tried to take in the smooth white colour that covered his hide. Leosk grew bored of waiting for an answer. _Fine. Leosk's look at lovely Leosk. Leosk get blood!_

Leon could only let out a surprised yelp of pain as the white's teeth plunged into his ear.

There was a sudden rush of warmth through both Leon and the white wher, and Leosk quickly let go of Leon's poor ear. Licking the blood from his lips, Leosk peered around the Sands inquisitively.

_Leosk's? People waving! Looking at Leosk? _The wher didn't wait for an answer from his bonded – who suddenly felt dizzy when he touched his hand to his ear and pulled it back to see blood. Leosk clambered off Leon (or, he clambered _over _Leon, and ended up smacking the boy in the face with his thick tail) and raced around the Sands crooning.

_Hello! You like Leosk? Leosk very pretty, yes, _he called to wherling pairs and remaining candidates. Then, spotting the hoards of people watching from the Stands, he let out a loud squeak and rushed over to see them too.

Meanwhile, Leon was pushing himself up off the ground to look around for his misbehaving white friend. Holding a hand over his bitten ear, Leon looked towards Leosk helplessly. The wherling was jumping up and down in front of the Stands – trying to greet those starting at him.

"Ah! Leosk! Stop it!" Leon scrambled to his feet and hurried over, using his free hand to try and pull the wherling away from the Stands. Leosk simply gnashed his teeth together excitedly and continued to fight against his bonded's hold.

"Hey, Leon..." a voice from up in the Stands called. Leon glanced up to see Z'ee grinning down at him. "You know how Arami and I have the best Impression stories on Pern? I think you just beat us both."

By the time the chaos of the hatching was over – the unhatched egg finally be called as a dud – Leon was pulled straight to the Infirmary. As he sat on a bed with a Healer bandaging his ear, he pouted at Leosk who sat in front of him with pride in his eyes.

'_I should be checking out my new weyr right now. But, thanks to you, I'm here,' _Leon told the wher.

_Leosk not sorry! Leosk here. All good, _the wher replied.

The Healer seemed uncomfortable with the white onlooker, and as soon as she finished she told them to leave and hurried off to attend to another patient. Leon watched her go with a sigh; people kept staring at Leosk because of his colour, despite the fact that Tennar should be perfectly normal with new colours by now.

Then again, Leosk wasn't the first white wher in Tennar's history – there had been a few records of them when Tennar had been first founded, but that was a very long time ago and most of their qualities had been forgotten. Eon had briefly spoken to Leon after the hatching, but he still seemed to be in shock, and just promised to go look through the archives for 'some explanation on... the snowball'.

Slipping off the bed, Leon beckoned Leosk to follow him as they headed back outside. As they entered the Bowl, Leon was surprised to see Vianesi waiting for him. Beside her stood golden Vianesk – glowering at her white brother harshly.

"I told the Wherlingmaster that I would show you to your weyr," Vianesi smiled.

Leon nodded gratefully and the two began making their way towards the handler quarters. Leosk and Vianesk followed behind, playfully nipping each other (though Vianesk was possibly seriously trying to bite the clueless white).

"You've got the whole Weyr talking, you know. An historic moment, even without the colour of Leosk's hide playing a part," Vianesi sniggered.

"Yeah, well, I didn't plan it or anything. It was all Leosk."

Placing her hand on Leon's arm to stop him, Vianesi shook her head. "I'm not even talking about the lovely acrobatic sequence you guys pulled. The thing no one can believe is why every single wherling went straight to you before their handlers. Seriously Leon, what in Faranth's name was that about?"

Quickly scanning the Bowl around them, Leon stepped closer to Vianesi and spoke in a low voice. "I'd been talking to them for a while. The eggs, I mean."

"Shards! Seriously? How?"

"I don't know. I thought it was normal to hear them; Arami did after all."

"Arami heard _her _dragon _just before _he hatched. She wasn't having conversations with the whole clutch days before the hatching even begun!"

_Leosk's! _

Leon looked back at Leosk's as he sat down on the ground, peering up into the sky and sniffing.

_Starting tomorrow. Next move._

The wherling found his body tensing up as his wher told him the news. Dealing with that gold rider's plans before the hatching had been easy; but now Leosk had hatched – and hatched with a white hide, at that – it would be harder to get things done.

"Vianesi, can we get to the weyr quickly please? Leosk is really tired."

_Not true!_

'_If we don't get back now, we won't have time to deal with things before the Rukbat rises.'_

_No problem! Work then too! _

'_Whers can't go out in the bright light, silly!'_

"Leon!"

Blinking, Leon looked back up at Vianesi who wore a frown.

"If you want to hurry back, stop chatting away and move!" With that, she placed her hands on his shoulders and began to propel him forward to his weyr.

It was pretty much the same as his old weyr, except a larger and with an area especially for Leosk. The sight of the couch brought out a happy squeak from the white and he collapsed onto it and curled up immediately. Giving his thanks to Vianesi and Vianesk, Leon waved them goodbye as they moved to their own weyr further up the tunnel.

Exhaling in relief, Leon turned around and found his trunk of belongings sitting by his desk. Gatar said he'd bring it over when Leon was being dragged to the Infirmary by the Healer. Lifting the heavy lid, he stared inside and rummaged around for what he needed. Finally, under a few of his shirts, he found the wad of hides. Taking them, he wandered over to Leosk's couch and sat down on the ground in front of the white wher.

_These notes?_ the wher asked, prodding at the hides with his nose.

'_Yep. Luckily we don't need to add any more names, even after the hatching.'_

_Not true! Add Leosk's and Leosk!_

Realising the wher was right; Leon quickly retrieved his writing equipment from the trunk and brought it all over to Leosk. Then, at the very bottom of the first hide, he scribbled the words _'Leon of White Leosk'. _It was strange looking down and seeing that, but it made him smile nevertheless.

_Number?_

'_Including us... seventeen,' _Leon frowned at the names on the list in his hands. _'We still don't know who she'll go after first.'_

_Not whers. No care about whers. _

'_Good point... she probably sees the dragons as a more pressing problem. And she won't even bother trying to use Arami and Zaith, probably not Z'ee and Yirith either.' _Leon put little crosses next to the ones that were safe for now.

_Who left?_

'_Err... the three weyrlings and the Relight Wing,' _Pondering the remaining options, Leon put a cross next to I'cas. _'I'cas and Touth would be a pointless attempt too: they're too close to Arami. But that still leaves eight...'_

_Warn all?_

'_No way! Then they'll start asking how we know... and after everyone's over-friendliness with me and your escapades at the hatching, I think it's best we keep this to ourselves. We'll just... we'll just have to stop her on our own.'_

Leosk didn't reply, and simply stared at his handler for a moment. In the end, he shuffled forward and placed his head in Leon's lap – ignoring the hides that were there.

_Be ok. Leosk protect Weyr. One dragon no problem._

The boy smiled gratefully at his wher, but in his mind he knew Lille and Sareth wouldn't just give up. If Leosk said they were making their next move tomorrow, didn't that mean Leon was already too late? The gold pair just needed to get a single mutant colour to help them and they would have succeeded.

And if she succeeded, all of Tennar would fall.


	19. The Uneasy Feeling

Another chapter for everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews and follows! (I say this all the time, I know, but I want to show my love!) Hope you enjoy this one too!

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: The Uneasy Feeling**

The whole of Tennar was in a state of exhaustion. After the unbelievably long fight between Lille and Arami yesterday came the wher hatching – which, naturally, most of the Tennar residents wanted to attend despite how late it occurred. Whers held a special place in Tennar's heart, mainly because of the Weyr's difficult past. During the most difficult turns for Tennar, it was the wher handlers who held the Weyr together and kept it up until the dragon and weyrfolk population revived. So, whilst it was perhaps overdramatic; many of the riders in Tennar saw wher hatchings as, not only the next generation of handlers, but as a representation of another new start for the Weyr.

With two huge events in a row, it seemed everyone had silently agreed to take the following day a little easier – after they'd given a simultaneous sigh upon hearing Arami arguing with Z'ee at breakfast, of course. They were difficult enough separately, but together the two were terrible. They were always either causing trouble or arguing; and more than once, Arami and tackled Z'ee to the ground for some unknown reason. . Whilst he didn't like it, N'ev knew he'd have to learn to deal with both Black riders.

Whatever the case, N'ev arrived at the Relight Wing's morning meeting only to be faced with a dilemma.

"I think after yesterday, it would be best to skip drills today, so just have a day to rest your dragons," I'cas had said. All of the riders seemed more than happy to wander off (most probably headed straight back to bed). That left N'ev standing awkwardly in front of the silver rider.

I'cas had laughed and said, "Don't look so lost. Just slack off today; I forbid you from doing any work."

Unfortunately, N'ev was never very good at slacking off. His pride in his position as a Wingsecond made it difficult to not do work. As he wandered over to Candriath, he tried to think of what he was meant to do.

_You're fidgeting, _the Prism pointed out with a rumble of amusement. _You can't be _that _desperate to work, can you?_

'_I just don't know what I'm meant to do...' _N'ev grumbled back through the bond. The Prism rumbled a little louder and nudged her rider's shoulder reassuringly.

_You know, people would be surprised to find out how dull you are. You put on such a good 'fun guy' act. _

Frowning up at his dragon, N'ev glanced around the Bowl. If working wasn't an option, maybe there'd be someone to hang around with. No such luck, of course; most weyrfolk were either catching up on sleep after the hatching, or busy with their own jobs. N'ev didn't even have a craft to go do – being brought up in Tennar and joining Candidacy as soon as he could.

_Well, if you're just going to stand there clueless, can we at least do it in a place I can lie in the sun?_

Without actually answering his dragon, N'ev was pushed out further to the edge of the Bowl where the morning sun was hitting. Candriath immediately collapsed happily, leaving her rider to just sit awkwardly beside her. His fingers drummed against his knee restlessly.

"Perhaps we could go see if Siene needs any help with the weyrlings?"

_We're not working today. _

"Well... what about D'ol? I'm sure the Candidates are–"

_No!_

"Shucks Candriath, is it so wrong to just want to do something helpful?"

_You're too nice to everyone; people will take advantage if you keep it up, _Candriath peered at N'ev through one eye. _Besides, you'll be helping me if you relax a little. _

N'ev only answered with a tut, and fell back against the Prism's shoulder. After staring up into the sky for however long, he found his eyes beginning to close.

Regrettably, N'ev didn't let himself fall asleep as fast as he possibly should have. If he had, _she _might have left him alone.

"Excuse me?"

N'ev jerked upright, looking up at the person who had spoken – he could have sworn she'd just appeared out of nowhere. His manners escaped him as he found himself being addressed by perhaps the only person in the weyr he'd never spoken to before.

Well, it was more like _she'd _never even looked at him before.

Lille smiled sweetly before asking, "You're the Wingsecond, correct?"

Quickly clambering to his feet, N'ev turned to face the gold rider and nodded. Despite his lack of interaction with Lille (or her infamous feelings towards mutants, for that matter), she was still a Junior Weyrwoman and she still deserved to be treated as one.

"Oh well, I shouldn't be surprised. After all, there aren't many male Prism riders around, are there?" Lille let out a laugh, but N'ev couldn't tell if there was some sort of underlying insult in those words. Once she released that he was laughing with her, Lille quickly continued. "I was wondering if I could ask you for a favour?"

_Oh joy, _Candriath snarled through the bond. _The one thing you can't say no to._

_Stop it, _N'ev warned. He tried to smile politely at Lille, but it was clearly strained and uncomfortable. "What is it?"

"The Weyrwoman has requested I take a trip to Igen Weyr, just for a few days, and I thought it would be good to have a few mu-... _rarer _dragons to accompany. You know, to promote them."

N'ev and Candriath didn't even try to hide the confused look they exchanged. "Erm... whilst I agree that it would be beneficial... it's really something that you should take up with the Weyrsecond."

"Oh, I would have! But it's so difficult talking to him when he's so close to... _her_," Lille sighed, and her eye actually twitched when she mentioned Arami. "So I thought you'd be able to help me out?"

"Well..." N'ev inwardly cringed. He couldn't just not help her, but there weren't many in the Relight Wing who'd agree to join Lille on a trip. "I suppose I could ask one of the Prism or Yellow riders to-"

"Oh! L'ink and Yellow Eriaminth have already agreed. I was asking _you _to come along too."

"L'ink did?" N'ev tilted his head to the side. Going to the Northern Continent with someone who openly disliked mutants was the last thing N'ev expected L'ink to do; he was a good guy, as well as a decent rider, but unbelievably nervous and shy.

There was no way N'ev could let L'ink go alone.

"Um... ok then. When were you thinking? I'll have to talk to I-"

"I was hoping to leave today."

"Today?"

"Yes. I have some important business, so the sooner the better."

The sudden bombardment of news was beginning to hurt N'ev's head. In the back of his mind, he could feel Candriath's unease. She didn't trust Lille – which seemed to be a feeling shared by most of the Relight Wing dragons – and the fact that the gold rider was hurrying this trip along was also a little off.

"Can we not at least wait until tomorrow?" N'ev asked.

"I need to leave before it gets dark," came the immediate reply.

Apparently realising how sharp she suddenly sounded, Lille pulled her face back into a pleasant smile. "It would be better to head off before lunch, so we can settle in, don't you think?"

* * *

Calla, V'on and Z'ee wandered back to the barracks in complete silence. Their lesson for the morning had been separate from the other weyrlings, as they had to have a lecture from the Weyrleader himself about the position of mutant colours on Pern. It was hard for the three to learn just how much the other Weyrs hated them under normal circumstances, but J'al's no-nonsense attitude and brutal honest didn't help.

"Looks like the others aren't back," Z'ee pointed out as they entered the common room.

"Yeah," Calla nodded. She quickly headed towards the girls side of the barracks. "I'm going to go make Marseth do his wing exercises. See you later."

What the boys did after she left, Calla wasn't sure, but she quickly made it to her room where Marseth and Yanth were napping. Upon his rider's entry, Marseth lifted his head sleepily.

_Is your lesson finished already? _

Calla couldn't hold back her sigh of relief when she heard his voice clearly through the bond. Hurrying over, she dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around the silver's neck. He seemed too tired to understand what was going on for a moment, but soon cuddled back into her.

_Don't let those idiots get you down, _Marseth told Calla – though it sounded more like an order than anything else.

'_Those idiots happen to be the whole of Pern, Marseth. The whole of Pern hates us.'_

_Ha! That's a stupid thought. They've never even met us, so how can they hate us? _After a lengthy silence, Marseth gave a low mew. He didn't say anything else, but Calla could feel the thought – he wanted to remind her that it was him that Pern hated, not her.

When Calla eventually sat back, feeling somewhat better, Marseth decided it was time to bring up _his _eventful morning.

_Gold Sareth was asking about us._

Just the name sent an unnatural shiver up Calla's spine. "What do you mean?"

_She was talking to me this morning. Asking about you and me and how much free time we had, _Marseth explained.

"Why does she want to know all that?"

_I don't know, but I was tired and irritated, so she soon left me alone._

Unable to come up with any possible explanation, Calla shook the event off as simply 'odd' and made Marseth begin his wing exercises.

Meanwhile, V'on and Z'ee were wandering through the corridor back towards their own rooms. Zaith poked his head out to greet them – apparently he refused to sleep when Z'ee wasn't around.

"Calla's upset over the lesson," Z'ee muttered as he followed behind V'on.

"Yep."

"I don't understand why the other Weyrs are still so against Yirith and the others. It's not like they're still new and scary!"

"They are compared to the other colours." V'on stepped into his room and went to shake awake Daneth – who was rolling around her her sleep violently. Eventually, he gave up, for the Prism could sleep through anything, and turned around to realise both Z'ee and Yirith had invaded his room.

Z'ee flopped onto V'on's bed with a loud groan. "It just makes me so angry that they're still so prejudice."

"Why are you in my room?"

"And it's not just the Northern Weyrs! The Southern ones don't do anything to help us; they just sit by and watch as we're treated like dirt."

"I don't recall inviting you in."

"They're probably just jealous of how cool we are, right Yirith?" The Black gave a grumble of agreement and tried to climb onto the bed too, but only managed to get his front legs on it.

"And now you're both just hogging my bunk."

"We'll show them, won't we?"

"Do you realise how carefully I make my bed?"

Z'ee continued rambling on – Yirith listened intently, whilst V'on turned back to his own dragon. Her eyes were open as lay on her back and stared up at V'on.

_I had the weirdest dream. Not sure if I liked it, _Daneth told her rider. She showed no signs of getting up. _What to hear about it?_

'_About as much as I want to listen to him,' _V'on glanced back at Z'ee, who was now standing on the bed and acting out a confrontation with some Northern Weyrleader. He looked back to Daneth, who'd followed his gaze, and they exchanged a mental sigh.

_Well, I'm going to tell you anyway. Because you should want to hear about it, _she told him. _So I dreamt that Sareth was trying to talk to me. She kept asking all these stupid questions about you and me, and then she asked how much free time I had. So I told her to go away._

V'on was filled with a strange unease that he couldn't quite explain. Shrugging his shoulders at Daneth, he picked up the nearest book and sat in the corner to read.

* * *

When I'cas told her that they would get the day off, Arami thought that meant she'd be able to go hang out with Zaith or something. Apparently, when I'cas tells her that they had the day off, it actually meant that the Relight Wing had the day off and she had to help him with stupid work.

The worst part was, it wasn't even Weyrsecond work; if it was, she could have purposefully messed it up to annoy him. No, it was researching the archives for information on white whers to help Eon; she couldn't mess that up! It would just be mean.

After the hilarious hatching (well, Arami found it funny at least), Eon had been locked away with the archives to try and work out just what the white mutation meant. I'cas had offered to step in, which was probably for the best, since Eon looked like he had less sanity than Arami – and that was saying something. After escorting Eon back to his weyr, I'cas and Arami sat down with the piles of ancient hides and books to begin searching.

After a good few candlemarks, Arami groaned and threw yet another hide into the 'useless' pile. "Shard it," she complained. "This is so depressing!"

I'cas chuckled across the table. "That's what everyone says: The best way to become miserable is to learn about Tennar's history."

"Yeah, our predecessors just got _all _the luck, huh?"

"We wouldn't be the 'forsaken Weyr' otherwise," I'cas looked up with a smile. "Where're you up to?"

Arami picked up the next document and glanced over the scribbled date. "Turn 2123. Also known as: Turn No-One's-Even-Here," Grimacing at the terribly boring but pessimistic report this document held, she quickly put it aside. "What about you?"

"Turn 2063."

"Oh, come on! Why do you get the cool war?"

"I wouldn't call lists of the dead 'cool', Arami," I'cas frowned disapprovingly. "If you think the empty turns of Tennar are depressing, try reading about all the dragons and whers who were brutally killed."

"Still think it's cooler than reading 200 turns worth of material that all says 'Still here. Other Weyrs still won't talk to us. Boo hoo.'"

"It doesn't say 'boo hoo'."

"Oh no, this one actually does! Even the sharding archivists got bored!" Arami dropped her head onto the table. "Besides, I kind of want to learn the names of the four Black riders that died trying to protect their right to live."

I'cas glanced from Arami to the hide in front of him and back again. "Hang on, how did you know it was four?"

"Gatar told me once ages ago. We were discussing it."

"Sometimes I wonder if I _want _to know what Gatask's extra ability is..."

"Trust me, you don't. It's super creepy."

"I know he used to be able to track you when you a weyrling, but that's all."

"Yep," Arami lifted her head and propped it on her arms. "But Zaith and I worked out how to keep him out."

Shaking his head, I'cas went back to work. Arami watched him for a while; analysing the creases in his forehead when he narrowed his eyebrows in concentration. She knew the real reason he wanted to look over the archives from the war: he wanted to know if there'd been any Silver riders back then. The earliest recorded Silver rider was only about one hundred turns ago. Blacks, Prisms and Yellows had all appeared just after Tennar's founding, so why didn't Silvers?

Arami shook her head and pulled out another record. I'cas was the one who wanted to help Eon look for white wher information, and here he was being distracted by his own questions. Judging by the odd flicker of pain that passed through I'cas' features, he probably couldn't feel Touth very well today – so perhaps that was why he was being sidetracked.

She scowled.

"Hey I'cas?"

"Hm?"

"Ever get the feeling that something really bad is about to happen?"

I'cas sighed and looked up. "What did you do?"

"Huh?" Arami held her hands up innocently. "Why am I immediately to blame? Have some faith in me!"

"I do have faith in you. I have complete faith that you could somehow flood the whole Continent without leaving that seat."

Scratching her head, Arami stared at him in bewilderment. "I know I shouldn't be... but I'm kinda flattered you think that."

He winked at her. "You're welcome."

"But seriously, do you know the feeling?"

Realising that Arami was having a rare mature moment, I'cas dropped the jokes. "Yeah, I guess. Like that shiver you get just before Thread Fall."

"What? No! Nothing like that," Arami stared down at her hands. "It's like... when your stomach does an uneasy flip for no reason, and the next moment someone falls over beside you... but on a bigger level."

"Arami, just tell me what's going on."

"I just get the feeling Lille is–"

"Aw, Arami!" I'cas leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. "If I hear one more 'Lille this' or 'Lille that', I'm going to kill you!"

"You don't understand how dangerous she is!"

"No, stop it. Yes, Lille is a stuck-up and cruel person, but she isn't the dangerous monster you make her out to be. At the end of the day, she's a queen rider, and she wouldn't be if she didn't have a sense of responsibility to the Weyr."

Arami stood up. Her chair toppled backwards. "And I'm a king rider! But I guess that doesn't mean a sharding thing, huh? How come she can be trusted just because she rides a gold, but no one listens to a word of warning I say? Golds don't have extra abilities like Blacks!"

"Yeah, they also don't inflict insanity onto their riders!"

Even as he was saying them, regret began to bite at I'cas' features. Arami glowered at him without a word. Then finally, she slammed her fist into the table.

"Yes, insanity. I know that's what I make everyone put up with. But at least I don't pretend that I'm not insane. You guys only ever see the colour of Sareth's hide, and not what she's really like. You only see Lille by her dragon, and so you miss her true self. I don't though! I'm blessed with a dragon who doesn't have to follow the word of a queen, and so I'm not blinded by the pretty colour. Don't forget whose dragon shared an egg with Sareth. I _know _Lille. Just like Zaith _knows _Sareth."

The two quickly dropped their eyes – neither wanting to look at the other. The problem wasn't resolved though, for Arami's eyes quickly locked on a few words on the hide under her fist.

"I'cas...?" she breathed, picking the hide up for a closer inspection. "We need to get Eon... _now_."


	20. The Watching Eyes

You're probably sick of me thanking you all, but I'm not! Thanks again for all the reviews and stuff :D I'm so glad you're enjoying it.

I'm contemplating writing another story about Tennar Weyr (focusing on one of the many problematic events in their unlucky history), so if I get around to it I'll let you all know! No worries though, still plenty of this story to come! ;P

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Watching Eyes**

After tossing and turning with worry all morning, but afternoon Eon had finally managed to drop off. The unease that plagued him over his brother's newly bonded wher finally took a step back to allow the handler to sleep. Of course, it was perhaps inevitable that the moment he was finally resting, someone burst into his weyr – nearly completely ripping off the curtain – and screamed his name.

He didn't flinch or jump; the growl of warning Eonsk had let out just a moment earlier had alerted Eon to something going on, but that didn't mean he wasn't surprised. Lifting his head, he found himself glowering at Arami as she stood at the foot of his bed. She raised her hand, showing him the hide she held between her strangely pale fingers. His eyes widened momentarily, but they clouded with worry upon seeing the fear in Arami's.

"I need to ask you something."

Confusion swept over Eon as Arami took a step forward, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her eyes narrowed.

"May I have permission to mentally traumatise your little brother?"

No words could have voiced Eon's bewilderment, so he simply sat and stared at the Black rider.

"Well?" Arami asked. "Do I?"

"Wh- No! Of course not!" Eon yelled back. "What are you talking about?"

Jumping onto the bed – and making Eon yank his legs out of the way – Arami crawled closer to the handler and pushed the hide in front of his face. Surprisingly, it wasn't the first time Arami had loomed over Eon whilst he was in bed; it was, however, the first time she'd looked so serious whilst doing so.

"This is the first recorded appearance of a white wher," she explained, pushing the hide so close to Eon's face that he couldn't actually read it. "You know about the empty turns, right?"

Trying to wriggle away from Arami, Eon pushed her hand down. "I'm pretty sure I know more about them than you do," he scoffed. "Turn 2063 to 2268: Tennar Weyr, with its dramatically decreased population, struggles to survive after being cut off from the rest of Pe-"

"I'm the one giving the history lesson here, Eon!"

"Never thought that would happen."

Arami frowned but didn't retaliate. Instead, she gripped the hide in both hands – refusing to let Eon touch it – and continued with her explanation.

"It says here, that white whers can withstand the light."

There were many strange things that Eon expected to happen in Tennar, but this certainly wasn't one of them.

"That's just crackdust," he snorted. He couldn't belief Arami had woke him up for something so silly. There wasn't even any point in arguing against it.

"No, you don't understand!" Arami hit Eon's shoulder to stop him from lying down again. "The light doesn't affect their sight because _they can't see._"

Shuffling awkwardly, Eon watched Arami's face carefully, least she should give away her joke. His hands reached out for the hide and the rider allowed him to take it. His eyes scanned down the old scribbles.

"They're... blind?" Eon asked slowly. "But...you were at the hatching! Leosk could clearly see – he looked around at people. Maybe this blindness isn't a colour thing, maybe it was just this one wher?"

"That's what they thought about Blacks. And Silver dragons," Arami pointed at the number at the top of the page. "This was written in Turn 2103, it was the turn that Tennar finally began to rebuild itself with the whers. The whers were notably strong and healthy at this time compared to the dragons, so I think the white mutation must be some sort of strong wher."

"Blindness is hardly a strong point."

"That's the thing though! You just said it yourself: Leosk was looking and moving around like he could see."

"Arami, I swear if you don't get to the point..."

"I have a theory! Well, actually it was Zaith's theory... but I need to check with Leon first."

"And it's this theory that will mentally traumatise him?"

Arami shook her head. "No. If Zaith and I are right, Leon already knows what Leosk can do. The thing that will traumatise him is what I want him to do with this ability."

Pushing his old friend aside, Eon slipped out of bed and hurried over to his drawers. He searched for something to get changed into, but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"There's no time you dimglow. Come on." Arami immediately began pulling him towards the exit.

"At least let me find a shirt," Eon complained, pulling at the waistband of his trouser to indicate his lack of clothing.

"All the other handlers are asleep; the only people who'll see you are Leon and myself," The tunnel outside was indeed empty. Lit only be the glows that lined the wall. "Besides, you've seen me in less."

Eon gave a quiet chuckle – unsure if humour had a place in such a serious situation. Then again, Arami had always made jokes to defuse anxiety. After a moment, Eon had to take the lead once Arami realised she had no idea where Leon's new weyr was. Luckily it wasn't too far, and once they were outside, Eon called out to his brother.

The handler would have waited for an answer before entering, but Arami just marched in without any courtesy. Eon sighed; it was barely acceptable for her to just walk into her friends weyrs, never mind barging into Leon's.

Following her in, Eon was unsurprised to see a half-awake Leon peering out from the sleeping area. The boy wasn't even awake enough to register the peculiar episode in his weyr. Leosk was sprawled across the floor in the middle of the room – disregarding his couch completely. The wher tilted his head to the side curiously and sniffed at the newcomers.

"What's going on?" Leon yawned. He still didn't fully realise that having Eon and Arami burst in wasn't normal.

"Leon," Arami snapped. "Do you have something to tell me?"

"Er... it was actually Eon who put paint in your boots that time?"

Arami's head instantly spun around to glare at Eon – who held his hands up in defence before he shot Leon a scowl of his own. Luckily, Arami returned her attention to Leon; after all, current problems were more important than grudges from seven turns ago.

"No Leon," The Black rider stepped forward and placed her hands on the wherling's shoulders. This woke him up, for panic began to sink into his features. "Something about Leosk."

Eon watched as his brother's eyes widened in fright. They flickered over to the white wher who hadn't moved from the floor.

"I... I don't know..."

"Leosk is blind, isn't he?"

Leon flinched as Leosk snorted. The boy began to visibly tremble. The only response he gave was a weak nod.

"I knew it!" Arami turned back to Eon and raised her eyebrows as if to say 'you should have believed me sooner'. Of course, that still didn't explain most of Eon's questions.

"So, how come he's staring at us now?" Eon pointed out.

Arami smirked. "Because he uses a different way to see. He gets the images from other whers!"

Eon narrowed his eyes. After glancing around the room briefly, he motioned to the surroundings. "Is there another wher in here, Arami?"

Her smirk fell. "B-but!" She looked around; as if searching for a wher that was hiding somewhere. "That's the only explanation! Like how we give dragons images before going _between_!"

"Leosk doesn't use images from other whers," Leon muttered. He was wriging his hands together awkwardly. "He... uses people's eyes."

Eon was sure he heard Arami mutter some curses under her breath. The brown handler rubbed his eyes in exasperation. "Leon, you better start explaining before I go crazy. No offence, Arami."

Slipping out of Arami's clutches, Leon hurried over to Leosk's side and dropped to his knees, scratching the wherling's chin. "He can tap into the minds of other people and look at the world through their eyes. He prefers just to use mine though."

"So... he can't see for himself, but he can see through other eyes?"

"Only humans. He can't do it with dragons or whers. Actually, he can't really talk to them at all. Vianesk is an exception, but I don't know why. So, that's why I–"

"You can talk to them on his behalf..." Eon finished with a groan. It finally began to make a little more sense. Leon could hear the other whers to compensate for Leosk being unable to. That was also why Leosk had such good aim whilst he was still in his egg; he was using someone else's eyes to move. Of course, it still hurt Eon's head to think about it; how glad he was that Eonsk was a simple brown who didn't have any bizarre abilities.

"Well, I guess that still works!" Arami suddenly shouted; her voice sounding more upbeat all of a sudden.

With a sigh, Eon asked, "What will work?"

"The thing I wanted Leon to do; it's not exactly what I'd had in mind, but it should have similar results! And this way, he won't be freaked out," Arami smiled. She wandered over and crouched on the ground beside the wherling pair. "Could Leosk locate someone for me?"

"Locate someone?" Leon asked.

"Yeah. Just a description of what he sees will do; I know Pern pretty well after seven turns."

"Leosk can tell you exactly where they are."

"Yeah, but I don't think they're in the Weyr anymore. So–"

"That doesn't matter," Beside them, Leosk let out a rumble of amusement. "Leosk can see the world through another person's eyes. He can understand their thoughts and their feelings to a certain extent."

In perfect sync, Arami and Eon's faces fell once again. Arami looked down and scratched her head in thought. "Oh... well... that may even be worse..."

Eon didn't want to imagine what the rider was thinking. "Arami, I think we should–"

"Can you ask him to look through Lille's eyes?"

The room seemed to pause.

"What?" Eon finally asked. His shoulder slumped. "_That's _what you wanted him to do? _That's _the 'mentally traumatic' experience you were making a big deal of?"

"Well, I was originally talking about looking through Sareth's eyes – which would be just as traumatic."

"How is that traumatic?" Eon yelled, dropping his head into his hands.

"Have _you _ever looked into their minds? I've had a glance, and let me tell you, it's pretty sharding terrifying."

As his argument with Arami escalated, Eon didn't notice the solemn expression Leon was wearing. Finally, the boy pulled at Arami's sleeve, forcing her to fall silent and give him her attention once more.

"Is this about her trip to Igen?" Leon's eyes glazed over. Leosk immediately jumped up for the first time since Eon had arrived, and cuddled into his handler.

Arami sucked air through her teeth and blinked. Eon couldn't tell if she was annoyed or worried.

"I was actually just wanting to know where I had to go to talk to her about this uneasy feeling I've been having," The Black rider's words were heavy. "What trip to Igen?"

The mixture of regret and embarrassment Leon then showed made Eon's stomach turn. He was too tired to be dealing with this sort of dilemma.

"Le-Leosk has already been... watching Lille..." Leon stammered. "Even b-before he hatched..." His eyes snapped to the side, staring at Leosk almost accusingly. "Why didn't you wake me up? You should have told me, Leosk!"

"_What _trip to Igen_?"_ Arami repeated.

"I s-swear I didn't think sh-she would do this! Leosk noticed tha-that Lille had some strange thoughts... so... we kept watching her..." Tears swelled in the boy's eyes. "I was try-trying t-to help! Honest! So I... I confronted her about w-what she was thinking."

"_What trip to Igen, Leon?_"

"Then she started spending lo-loads of time in the archives. We... didn't realise... and then it w-was the hatching, a-and we couldn't keep watching her!" Leon's grip tightened on Arami's sleeve. "We didn't think she'd m-move so quickly! B-but she wanted to leave be-before Leosk and I woke up... So... she took those two riders w-with her!"

"Which riders?" Eon asked. He wanted to go and comfort his brother, but something told him he needed to stay on his feet near the door. Something told him that he'd need to start running for help soon.

Leon lifted his other hand to try and wipe away the tears that streamed down his cheeks. Leosk gave a small wail of worry. "It was... a Prism and a Yellow rider..."

As if he was suddenly burning her, Arami smacked Leon's hand away. Her eyes stared down at him in disbelief. However, Eon doubted she realised the worst part of what Leon was saying. After all, Arami had never paid attention in history lessons.

"Leon," Eon said quietly. "Which documents did Lille look at?"

The wherling bit his lip. Just that action made Eon's heart sink. Leon had always been good at history.

"T-turn 2062..."

Arami looked back at Eon. "That's... the year the Northern Continent first launched it's attack on Tennar..."

"Arami, how much history did you actually listen to?" Eon asked.

"The basics."

"That attack, the one which eventually led to the war, was led by Igen Weyr."

Leon sniffed. "I'm sorry..."

"And it came about because a Prism rider was wrongly accused of killing a gold rider."

Eon watched as every emotion on Arami's face shattered. She stared blankly at him, as if she was waiting for him to tell her he'd been joking. He wasn't though, and the longer the silence lingered, the more that realisation dawned on Arami.

"In Faranth's name..." she muttered. She dropped her head. "Where's I'cas?"

Confused, Eon replied, "He was never here."

"Oh... really? I thought he'd followed me..." Arami's voice was suddenly monotone. Slowly, she pushed herself to her feet and patted the weeping Leon on the head. "Don't worry kid, thank you for trying."

She turned and began walking towards the exit. Eon stretched his arm out to stop her.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I need to get out of here," Arami said blandly. "There's something I'd forgotten."

"What?"

"I..." Her lips twitched. "I forgot."

"What did you forget Arami?"

"I should've known. I should've known everything was too simple. I felt too sane... everything was going so well... why didn't I realise?"

"Arami?"

"This is my fault... I'd forgotten... I need to go... I NEED TO GO!"

Leosk let out a horrific cry, burying his head into Leon's lap.

Eon tried to wrap his arms around Arami, but her arm flew out, hitting his on the side of the head and causing him to stumble.

"ZAITH!" she screamed.

At that moment, the air around Tennar Weyr was filled with the roars and wails of Zaith and Leosk. The horrific sound echoed around the tunnels and caverns. It bit at the ears of those both awake and asleep. And, perhaps most importantly, it signalled the start of the oncoming storm.

I'cas, having been pulled aside by the Weyrleader on his way after Arami, had been alerted to two of his riders being taken to Igen without his knowledge. He was already on his way to search for Touth when the noise hit him. Unable to reach his Silver for an explanation, the Weyrsecond could only stand in confusion along with the other folk in the Bowl.

Siene and the weyrlings she was teaching all fell silent to listen to the awful noise. Dread filling the Weyrlingmaster as she called upon Tuyath – all he knew was that the source had been Zaith and the white wher.

The three weyrlings who were already back in the Barracks stopped too. Calla immediately huddled into Marseth for comfort and V'on shivered in worry upon hearing Leosk. Z'ee and Yirith jumped up from V'on's bed and sprinted out the room. Rushing into the Bowl to search the skies for an explanation, Z'ee spotted the Weyrsecond across from him – looking just as lost as everyone else.

In his weyr, Gatar was jumping out and pulling on clothes before he'd even fully opened his eyes. Gatask was restless and uncomfortable. The noises that filled the air kicked the handler into action, and before he knew it he was marching through the tunnels. Other handlers and wherlings peered out their weyrs to ask what was happening, but he ignored every one of them. Then, he flung his arms out to catch a screaming Arami as she tore through the tunnel towards the exit.

And, oblivious to everything as they sat in a foreign mess hall on the Northern Continent, N'ev and L'ink laughed nervously as Igen's Weyrleader made an offence joke about Tennar's extra colours.


	21. Igen

Uh oh. This chapter name doesn't have a 'The' in front of it! ;)

Anyways, hope you enjoy it guys! *hugs and cookies to all*

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Igen**

N'ev leaned against the fence of the feeding grounds, staring off into the distance. Candriath ate quickly and quietly; her eyes constantly watching her surroundings warily. It was painful obvious that the Igen dragons were purposefully avoiding the feeding grounds whilst the Prism was there. The looks the Tennar riders received were full of worry and uncertainty, but the looks Candriath and Eriaminth got were ones of plain disgust. N'ev was beginning to seriously regret agreeing to come; but he was glad that L'ink hadn't had to deal with it by himself.

The Yellow rider was currently out flying, it was a rare chance that Tennar riders got to see the Northern Continent, so L'ink was taking full advantage. Though, the two weren't allowed to go too far – Igen Weyr might be aware that the Yellow was around, but other Weyrs or Holds probably didn't.

There was one thing that was leaving N'ev most uncomfortable, and it wasn't the coldness he and Candriath were subject to; it was how shocked O'en – Igen's Weyrleader – had been when he'd seen the Prism and the Yellow. It was clear that Lille hadn't asked to bring two mutant riders. The uncharacteristic kindness Lille had been showing made N'ev desperate to return home.

Behind him, a mother and her two young children scurried past. The younger one actually whimpered upon seeing Candriath. N'ev peered back and watched them hurry by with a solemn expression, before sighing and turning his attention back to his dragon. He watched her carefully; what was so wrong about her? He simply couldn't work it out.

_Eriaminth is back, _Candriath suddenly told N'ev as she peered up to give a welcome croon to the Yellow as she swooped down.

L'ink carefully slid off the dragon's back, allowing Eriaminth to go and get her own meal. He greeted N'ev with a smile and moved to stand next to him.

"Want to go get lunch after they're finished?" N'ev asked the Yellow rider.

L'ink nodded, but rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. "Do you mind if we just eat by ourselves? The people here are kinda..."

He didn't need to finish. "Sure, no worries." N'ev gave the younger rider a reassuring smile.

The two watched over their dragons in silence for the most part, exchanging the odd comment or joke here and there. Once both dragons had eaten their fill, they headed back to the guest weyrs they'd been provided with – though N'ev couldn't help but note that Eriaminth followed Candriath back to her ledge. It seemed even the dragons were uncomfortable in the surroundings and wanted to stick together.

Once they were assured that the Prism and Yellow were ok, the two Tennar riders headed across Igen's Bowl to the mess hall. Tension filled both of them when they stepped inside and found the hall much busier than they'd expected. Even so, there were plenty of tables about the edge of the room that N'ev immediately noticed. Grabbing their lunches, they quickly headed towards one of the more secluded tables. The countless sets of eyes that followed them only made N'ev walk quicker.

"Over here, you two!"

Igen's Weyrleader waved at the pair from a table in the very centre of the room. He was sitting with the Weyrwoman, a few of the bronze riders, and Lille.

Unable to really refuse the invitation, N'ev reluctantly made his way over – followed by an extremely uncomfortable L'ink. The pair sat down under the judging eyes of the whole of the mess hall.

"We were just discussing the designs of your knots," Weyrwoman Heria said, her smile wavering slightly. "They're not exactly the typical way to show your rank, are they?"

N'ev unconsciously raised his hand to touch the pad on his shoulder that had his knot stitched into it. His eyes glanced over the woven knots hanging from each of the Igen riders' shoulders.

"Well," he began. "They started using this method at Tennar after the revival... Everyone knows each other in Tennar, so we only wear our knots on our riding gear."

Weyrleader O'en snorted. "Well, don't you want to show your rank with pride? It shows how much respect you demand."

"We show respect regardless of rank," L'ink mumbled as he broke apart his bread roll. He received some odd looks off the Igen riders, but the Weyrwoman quickly stepped in.

"Do you have a unique knot system too?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" N'ev asked, slightly confused at her choice of wording.

"I mean, do your knots mean different things to ours?"

Out of the corner of his eye, N'ev could have sworn he spotted Lille chuckling beside him. "No, Weyrwoman, our knots mean just the same as yours."

"But..." one of the other bronzeriders said, pointing at N'ev's knots. "Yours symbolises a Wingsecond."

There was a sudden tightness in his jaw that N'ev had trouble hiding. "Yes, I'm the Wingsecond of the Relight Wing."

Apparently the Igen riders didn't know whether to laugh or gasp at the news. So, they all stared blankly at N'ev as if waiting for him to say 'Just kidding!' which, needless to say, he didn't.

"Well, I..." O'en stammered. "You must be proud to have made it so far in... your circumstances."

Something about O'en's words seemed to aggravate L'ink even more. The yellow rider put his bread down and stared directly at Igen's Weyrleader. "Well, it wasn't like we had a more senior dragon to take the position."

N'ev shot L'ink a frown – unsure of what the yellow rider was thinking. His choice of words was strange.

"A more senior dragon? I'm sure you have plenty of bronzes and browns to take the position," Heria said. "Even greens are more senior, surely?"

L'ink chewed at his cheeks. Something about his fellow rider's expression made N'ev very uncomfortable; L'ink was usually such a meek man, but he seemed to be angry at something. He knew the Igen riders weren't being as polite as they perhaps should have been, but had L'ink really been expecting anything different?

"Prisms are more senior than blues," L'ink said slowly. "Blacks and Silvers even more so."

The Igen riders didn't speak. O'en watched L'ink cautiously before he finally decided he should break the silence. "So what? Are you saying that there aren't any browns or bronzes to take the Wingsecond position?"

Slamming his fist on the table, L'ink jumped to his feet. "The Relight Wing is exclusively for the new colours! How do you not know that?"

Dread began bubbling in N'ev stomach.

"Why would we know about Tennar?" Heria scoffed. N'ev didn't like that remark, and he turned to her with a strained expression – desperately keeping his emotions under wrap. Beside him, Lille sipped at her wine.

"Shouldn't you know about all the Weyrs?" N'ev asked, managing to keep a level voice.

"We do," O'en growled. "I'd hardly call Tennar a Weyr though."

L'ink began shaking. "But... the only reason we have the Relight Wing... the only reason we have to have segregation in our own home... is to appease Weyrs like yours! It was Igen who ordered we have a separate Wing!"

"After the cleansing, maybe!" O'en gave a sharp laugh. "That was turns ago! Don't expect us to know about that."

"Cleansing...?"

"What? Don't you know your own history?" Heria snorted. "When Northern Weyrs cleansed Tennar in Turn 2062. Don't accuse us of not knowing Tennar when you don't know that."

"You call the war a 'cleansing'?" N'ev asked through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, that's what it was."

"You make it sound like Tennar's dirty."

"Not dirty," Heria turned her attention to her stew, as if the conversation was dull to her. "Infected."

L'ink cackled.

"Infected?" His eyes swarmed with tears.

N'ev couldn't speak. He was well aware of what others thought of Tennar, but he hadn't expected them to be so upfront about it. Couldn't they at least try to withhold their opinions in front of Tennar riders?

"Infected," Heria repeated.

"Why aren't you defending us?" L'ink yelled in Lille's direction.

The gold rider blinked and looked up from her meal in surprise. After glancing around at the table, her eyes rested on L'ink and she smiled.

"Whilst I understand how this could upset you, I'm not against them telling the truth."

"Lille!" N'ev snarled, but it didn't matter. L'ink was already storming out of the mess hall – all eyes watching him leave.

"L'ink! Wait!" the Prism rider yelled after his friend, jumping out of his seat as if it would help carry the message. After the yellow rider had left the hall, N'ev turned back to the others at the table and narrowed his eyes.

"I understand that you do not view Tennar or its dragons in the best light, but we have done nothing to deserve such abuse. If you'll excuse me, L'ink and I will be returning."

"What?" Lille asked.

"We shall be returning to Tennar immediately. Thank you for your... _hospitality,_" N'ev straightened his jacket. "I shall ask some other riders to come and meet you if necessary, Lille."

With a nod that he doubted any of the Igen riders deserved, N'ev turned to leave the mess hall. Behind him, there was a sudden scuffle and then he heard O'en shouting at him.

"We sincerely pity you," the Weyrleader called. "We don't blame you for being so fouled."

Stopping before he stepped out, N'ev turned back around and smiled sweetly at the whole hall.

"And we at Tennar sincerely pity you. We don't blame you for being so intolerant and hidebound."

And so, the Prism rider left without another word to his insufferable hosts. A nagging worry refused to leave him however, and that was how calm Lille had seemed throughout. Quickly pushing past a group of Igen weyrfolk who were talking in the tunnel, N'ev hurried into the Bowl so he could call the dragons and L'ink to return to Tennar. It was a bad idea coming here; Lille had never intended to improve Tennar's image, so what _had _she brought them here for? He certainly didn't want to wait around to find out.

As he stepped out into the Bowl, he found it crowded with people.

A large group had gathered in the centre, and more people rushed over to join it. A couple of people ran towards N'ev, but bypassed him to hurry into the tunnels. They seemed panicked.

With an unsettling feeling building in his stomach, N'ev began to walk towards the crowd.

And then, he started running.

"L'ink!"

Charging through the crowd, N'ev felt suddenly sick as he found L'ink was the one in the middle of it. The yellow rider stared down at an Igen rider who was on the ground – being tended to by a couple of Healers. N'ev didn't even pause to understand what had happened, all he knew was that there was a noticable amount of blood seeping through L'ink's clothes at his shoulder.

"L'ink! Go back to Tennar now!" N'ev ordered as he began pulling the yellow rider away.

'_Candriath! Bring Eriaminth down here immediately. Tell her she's to go home with L'ink as fast as possible,' _N'ev called out to his dragon.

_Something's wrong with her. She seems panicked, _the Prism replied – worrying filling her voice.

'_I know, hurry!'_

"L'ink! L'ink, what happened?" N'ev shook the yellow rider as they eventually got away from the crowd. The amount of eyes that kept glaring over at them terrified N'ev.

"I... I didn't do anything! I swear!"

"What happened? Tell me!"

Tears streamed down L'ink's face. His eyes widened as he seemed to suddenly notice he was bleeding. He prodded at his shoulder and winced, before looking back to N'ev with horrified eyes.

"N'ev... I... didn't do anything! Please! You have to believe me!" He grasped at the Prism rider's arms desperately and his sobs soon became uncontrollable.

N'ev had never been more grateful for Eriaminth to land awkwardly by his side. The Wingsecond didn't even hesitate before dragging L'ink over to the Yellow and pushing him onto her back. He fumbled with the riding straps and tightened them around the weeping rider.

"Go back now, Eriaminth," N'ev told her. "Go straight to Touth."

The Yellow nodded and pushed off into the air, she didn't need to fly far before she blinked _between_ and out of sight. N'ev kept his eyes locked on the Yellow pair until they were gone, and didn't even look back when he felt Candriath land behind him.

He also didn't notice anyone approaching him until there was an iron grip on each shoulder.


	22. The Precautionary Measures

Sorry this took so long folks! I've been busy with essay writing (Boo) Anyway, thanks again for reading and I really hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: The Precautionary Measures**

There was a distinct smothering atmosphere slowly seeping into every crevice of Tennar Weyr. It choked any conversation and left a ghastly silence engulfing the Weyr. The place of origin was the Weyrsecond's office, where the Relight Wing had been gathered, along with three weyrlings. As Z'ee stood in line with the rest of those bonded to strangely coloured dragons, he swore he could feel each of their worry and fear.

"There's no way we're agreeing to this," Nira spat as I'cas rubbed his eyes in exasperation.

"Nira, you clearly don't unders–"

"Y'ok and I have Healer duties," Lefta interrupted. "We can't just disrupt the work schedule like that."

"You'll have to fi–"

"How is this helping anyway?" Mulaa added. "Hiding away isn't going to do anything!"

"Will all of y–"

"We don't even know if there's a real threat yet."

"N'ev will sort it all out; he's good at that stuff."

"Shouldn't we focus on trying to help L'ink?"

"Yeah, he doesn't look so good."

"You ok, sweetie?"

"Why isn't the Weyrleader telling us this anyway?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Z'ee watched as Calla slowly covered her eyes to try and block out the arguments between the Wing Riders. As he turned his attention back to I'cas, who sat as his desk with his head in his hands, the black weyrling couldn't help but feel sorry that he had to put up with all this – though, Z'ee agreed with the Wing Riders that these 'precautionary measures' were a complete waste of time.

What was perhaps hardest to watch was how incapable I'cas was of fighting back. He just sat there in silence as his riders yelled louder and louder about various issues they had. The only one who was silent was L'ink, who sat in the corner of the room staring at the wall void of all emotion.

It had been a strange afternoon; almost as soon as the sudden roars had crippled the Weyr, Z'ee and the other mutant riders had been ordered to the Weyrwoman's office. Evana hadn't even been there, but they'd had to sit at the table for the whole afternoon. Lunch had been brought up to them, but no one would tell them why they weren't allowed to leave. By the time it became dark, the riders had given up talking. As the weyrling's curfew came and went, but no Siene came to order them to the Barracks, they all knew something serious was going on.

Finally, with some riders falling asleep in their chairs, I'cas had appeared and asked them all to come to his office. Here, they found an unresponsive L'ink sitting in the corner, and the Weyrsecond had told them of the incident at Igen that afternoon.

After shouting at the highest ranking riders at Igen over their view of Tennar and its dragons – including the Weyrwoman and Weyrleader – L'ink had stormed out of the mess hall and right into an Igen brown rider, who started to push him around. Growing agitated, L'ink pushed the man away from him and turned to walk away when a cloaked figure walked up and dug a knife into his shoulder. The figure then moved to the brown rider and plunged the knife into his stomach and disappeared without a word. It seemed that as a crowd grew and the brown rider fell to the ground, the Igen weyrfolk blamed L'ink for harming the other rider. It was apparently at that moment that N'ev came out and forced Eriaminth to take L'ink back to Tennar.

For a reason still unknown, Relight's Wingsecond hadn't returned yet.

It hadn't dawned on Z'ee for a while just how dangerous this situation was; he thought I'cas had been overreacting by shutting all the mutant riders away all afternoon. But then V'on had whispered something into his ear, and reminded Z'ee that the last time something like this happened, Tennar Weyr had been almost completely wiped out as 'punishment'.

The proposal I'cas had put forward, was for all Relight Wing riders – the three weyrlings present included – to remain inside the Weyr at all times, and only allow their dragons out for short periods to exercise or feed during the night. Even now, as they argued about how useful or practical this plan was, their dragons were being escorted down to the spare weyrs by the Reshadow Troop. Z'ee could feel Yirith's excitement as he passed through tunnels he hadn't been in before – either completely oblivious to the danger, or just disregarding it.

"I'cas?" Lefta stepped up to the Weyrsecond's desk and placed her hands on the surface, leaning forward. "Just what are we meant to be achieving with all this?"

Nira crossed her arms with a frown. "And what is it precisely that we're meant to be hiding from?"

Lifting his head slowly, I'cas allowed his eyes to pass over each individual in the room, before dropping his hands and sitting back in his chair. "J'al and Evana have both gone over to Igen to try and straighten this out, as well as find out why N'ev hasn't come back. However, due to the circumstances and how similar they are to... _previous_ situations, Evana requested I take some steps to keep you all out of the public eye line, so to speak."

"We're hardly in public eye line anyway! You make it sound like we should be hiding from Tennar's own weyrfolk!" Y'ok complained.

"I don't doubt that those in this Weyr value and care about us all just as much as any other rider, but the worry is that after this, riders from other Weyrs will be arriving to deal with the politics of it all. It may be best that we all keep to ourselves; switching to a nocturnal schedule temporarily seems to be the best option."

"And our lessons?" V'on asked.

I'cas glanced back over at Z'ee and the other weyrlings. "I guess you'll just have to make do with us teaching you."

The room fell silent for the first time since they'd entered nearly a candlemark ago. Z'ee quickly glanced at the solemn faces surrounding him before fixing his eyes on the floor. His hand twitched.

"It won't be for long, I promise," I'cas offered. "J'al, Evana and I will get this sorted out."

No one seemed reassured, nor did they seem happier with the options before them. There was something unnerving about the way that L'ink didn't react to anything said, the way I'cas' eyes didn't reflect what he said, the way Arami was nowhere to be seen despite Zaith's outburst earlier; all of it made Z'ee's whole mind begin to twitch.

"Hey," Z'ee found his voice mumbling. The whole room seemed to turn to him. "Honestly, how worried should we be about this? _Honestly_."

Z'ee's eyes locked on I'cas', and the other turned to see his answer too. The weyrling felt slightly bad for putting him on the spot like this, but his shaking hands needed to know what the Weyrsecond was really thinking with those blank eyes. Eyes which I'cas lowered after a moment to avoid looking at the others.

"Our dragons, and our Weyr, have been hated by the rest of Pern since the moment it was founded. We were looked down on before the first unique dragon hatched. As the new colours appeared more and more frequently, they had more reason to despise us," I'cas scratched at the table top – though the action seemed to be unconscious. "Last time something like this happened, they didn't even try to look at the facts of what really happened; they simply blindly grabbed an excuse to destroy this Weyr. We're not worried about L'ink being blamed for attacking an Igen rider – we all know he didn't. We're worried that the Northern Continent will just take this excuse to turn on us again. So, to answer your question Z'ee, we should be _very _worried."

The only sound to be heard was the soft sniffs of Calla as she sobbed into her hands. Eventually, realising his hand was having a spasm and his breathing was uneven, Z'ee forced a chuckle and turned to leave the office.

No one stopped the black weyrling as he hurried out, muttering inaudible words of panic under his breath. Nobody tried to talk to him as he marched through the tunnels of Tennar biting at his trembling fingers. Perhaps no one even noticed him as he stepped out into the dark Bowl. As soon as he was out there, his legs broke into a run. Faster and faster. Further and further. As his legs did the work, his shuddering hands pressed against his head, trying to block out the screaming itch that was attacking his mind.

What exactly was he running from? Tennar? The Relight Wing? The storm that was approaching?

The reason didn't matter. He just knew that he needed to run because he was terrified.

In the back of his mind Yirith pleaded with him to come back. The little dragon begged his rider to just calm down and return. Z'ee ignored him, pushed him back, and set his eyes on the forest in front of him. As he neared it, the invisible noose around his neck seemed to slacken ever so slightly. It was the first time it'd happened; whenever he'd tried to run before, the noose hadn't let go of him, no matter how far he got before he ran. Hurting himself took his mind of the strangling rope, but it didn't remove it. For the first time, he felt like he understood Arami a little better.

Only an arm's length away from the tree line, Z'ee tripped. Falling face first into the ground, a seering pain swept over his face as it grazed the rocks beneath him.

_Z'ee! Are you ok? Please be ok! _

The weyrling weakly chuckled into the ground. _'Do you think they'll attack us again, Yirith?'_

_I'm sure Touth's will fix everything like he said he would._

'_Do you know where Arami is? I kinda feel like I want to talk to her...'_

_Zaith's is with Gatask's. Zaith says she isn't very well._

'_Is she ever?'_

_No. But now even less so._

Z'ee beat his fist against the ground, and pushed himself back onto his knees. "This insanity thing really sucks."

"Z'ee?"

Peering behind him with sleepy eyes, Z'ee grinned as he saw Leon and his new wher standing behind him.

"You," Z'ee pointed at Leon as the white wherling walked around to stand directly in front of him. "Always seem to catch me at my worst."

"Actually, you have Leosk to thank for that," Leon gave a nervous smile, though his eyes fell sad again as he looked over the weyrling. "Your forehead is bleeding, you know."

"Yeah, that would probably be because of the beautiful dive I just did."

"Why are you running again?"

Z'ee sighed and shook his head, lifting his fingers up to try and wipe away the blood from his head. "I'm sure you've heard about what happened at Igen?"

Leon nodded. "Gatar just told me. He said you would be moving into the old wher quarters."

"That's where we're going?"

"Yeah, they're just a little down the tunnel from me."

Giving a slow nod as if to show he was processing this information, Z'ee rested one hand over the back of the other. "Well, I guess I'm just overreacting to it all, a little."

"That isn't what Leosk says is wrong."

Z'ee raised his eyebrows and looked back to the small white wher who seemed focused on watching his own tail swing back and forth.

"Leosk says you're scared, that you don't want to believe Tennar is about to fall again," Z'ee looked back to Leon with wide eyes as the boy talked. "He says you feel like you're trapped and you need to somehow get out, Yirith or no Yirith. The air here smothers you, and all you want to do is run as far away as you can because you feel like your mind is slowly crumbling away."

"Shut up..." Z'ee whispered.

"I don't think you're overreacting. You're afraid, and you're allowed to be. The only place you will be accepted is now threatened, and you feel completely helpless because your mind is so fuzzy and you can't even control your own body sometimes."

"Shut up." Z'ee gritted his teeth as his nails dug into the back of his hand.

"That's why you run; because you want to get away from reality. You hurt yourself because it reminds you that you, not only have control of your own body, but you can still feel things."

"Shut up."

"And right now you hate me because I'm saying all this aloud, and forcing you to see it."

Leon's knelt down and reached forward, covering Z'ee's hands with his own. The wherling gave a soft smile and pulled Z'ee's hands away from each other.

Staring at Leon, Z'ee shook his head in disbelief. "How in Faranth's name do you know all that?"

"I told you: Leosk."

Glancing briefly back at the wher who was now watching him intently, Z'ee shuddered at the thought that a wher could know his mind better than he did.

"It's ok, Z'ee. You're allowed to be afraid, just..." Leon squeezed his hands. "Don't let it hurt you, ok?"

Laughing half-heartedly at the boy opposite him, Z'ee bowed his head and tried to stop his hands from shaking. He could almost feel each one of Leon's words pushing down the frenzied thoughts that roamed wild in his head, and each time he felt one bring him the slightest bit of relief, he was one step closer to crying.

"Hey... Leon?"

"What?"

"Distract me."

"That's what I'm here for."

* * *

On the Northern Continent, Lille and Sareth were sneaking out of the weyr they were staying in at Igen. As the golden dragon landed softly a good distance from the Weyr, Lille slid off her shoulder quickly and smirked as she saw the cloaked figure standing waiting for her. Her boots sounded light as she walked over to the figure and quickly looked them over.

"Thank you so much," Lille sung. "You've really helped out."

The figure held a knife out to the gold rider. It was still covered in blood.

"You could have at least washed it," Lille sighed, but she too it and slipped it into her belt anyway.

"I thought you might like the trophy," came the quiet reply.

Lille rolled her eyes. "You make me sound like some sadistic monster."

The cloaked figure didn't reply.

"Well, I better get back. As should you – or else you might not feel so well." Lille turned on her heel and began to walk back to Sareth who never moved her glare from the figure.

"I did it, didn't I?" the figure suddenly called. Lille stopped but didn't turn around. "That'll change everything, like you said it would."

Lille's lips curled up into a smile. "Oh yes, it most certainly will. Sadly, I think you may have misunderstood what I was saying; Tennar Weyr may not appreciate what you've done."

"Wait... what-"

"Thanks to you, a Tennar rider is being blamed for attacking an Igen rider. Remind you of something?"

"You... you said it would _change _things for Tennar!"

"I did," Lille peered back over her shoulder. "But I didn't say it would be for the better. Don't worry though, I'm sure you'll conveniently forget all about it soon enough. Ta ta!"

Without another word, Lille mounted Sareth and gave a mocking wave as the gold took off. They left the cloaked figure to stand and slowly realise what they'd done.


	23. The Guilty Party

Chapter 23 for you all! :D The Mutants of Tennar Weyr is nearing it's end soon (I'd say there's about two more chapters to go? XD) but depending on how I finish, I'm thinking of writing another Tennar story - either a continuation of this one... or more about the _very _vibrant history of the Weyr. Would anyone be interested in either? :P

Anyway, thanks so much for all the support! I promise the next chapter will be up very soon! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Guilty Party**

Gatar stared down at the motionless figure in his bed. Arami looked so tiny curled up, buried under piles of furs. He sat on the side of the bed, watching and waiting for her to move or speak or something. He would have been happy just seeing her breathe, but the furs didn't rise and fall like they should. Gatask sat next to the other side of the bed, his eyes locked on the blackrider's form as if waiting for her to disappear right before his eyes.

"How is Zaith?"

_Guilty._

"Tell him he's not," Gatar sighed, reaching over to wrap the furs tighter around Arami.

The wher was silent for a moment as he passed on the message to the dragon, but soon let out a grumble. _Guilty, _he repeated.

Gatar doubted Zaith would ever accept that he wasn't to blame. Dropping his head into his hands, Gatar groaned. "Shard it, Arami." Well, he was partly to blame too; he should have paid closer attention to her when she Impressed. He should have helped her through the mental strain of Impressing a black – he just thought she should work it out on her own. Well, he wouldn't be making that mistake again.

Someone called out his name from the entrance. Pushing himself up, he nodded at Gatask – who immediately knew not to leave the woman's side. As he left the sleeping area, he stared straight across the weyr at I'cas, who was peering through the curtained entrance.

"What's going on?" the silver rider asked, trying to look over Gatar's shoulder into the weyr. "Is Arami alright? Why didn't you come get me sooner?"

Grabbing his old friend by the shoulder, Gatar shoved him back into the corridor and pulled the curtain shut behind them. I'cas seemed more shocked than annoyed at being denied access inside.

"This is partly your fault, you know," the handler growled.

"What?" I'cas narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about Gatar? Let me see Arami!"

"She isn't the sort of person you can have a quick night of FlightLust with, I'cas! You should never have made her reconnect the bond during such a time!"

The Weyrsecond didn't even try to hide his anger and it spilled onto his face. "That's not fair, Gatar. You know she means more to me than that," he snarled.

"Yes, I know that all too well," Other handlers were passing them, as well as the odd Relight Wingrider; all sent the arguing pair strange looks, but didn't dare stop. "And that is why I can't understand why you didn't keep her safe."

"Keep her... Will you telling me what in Faranth's name is going on?"

Gatar grabbed the ignorant man by his jacket, shaking him. "She's going sane!"

I'cas just stared back at him with wide eyes. "Huh? Isn't that a _good_ thing?"

"No!" Realising he was shouting, Gatar tried to regain his composure. "Our insanity is what keeps the balance in our bond; it keeps us _safe_. It protects us from crumbling away into nothing! You have no idea what it's like to depend on your own insanity..."

He trailed off, slackening his hold on I'cas and stepping back. I'cas didn't seem to know how to reply, which Gatar was actually glad about; he'd rather people didn't feign understanding. Ignorance could be forgiven if they admitted to having it.

"I'cas?"

Both men turned to look up the corridor, the Weyrsecond immediately brightening up upon seeing the man who walked towards them.

"N'ev!" I'cas exclaimed, wrapping his arms around the prism rider briefly in greeting. "When did you get back?"

N'ev smiled – though Gatar couldn't help but feel the usually upbeat Wingsecond seemed... off. "Just landed now. Eon's on duty and said we were all moving into the old wher quarters."

"Yeah, just in case," I'cas nodded. "What's going on at Igen? What happened?"

A brief flicker of worry crossed N'ev's face, but he grinned again. It was undoubtedly fake. "Evana and J'al are still over there trying to straighten everything out. Nothing to worry about," Even I'cas didn't seem to believe that comment. "I best get my new weyr sorted, huh? I heard someone made an entrance for the dragons down the back? Candriath's waiting."

N'ev hurried down without another word – his whole stance seemed tense and uneasy. Gatar watched him walk away, an unsettling feeling linger in his stomach.

"Can I see Arami yet, Gatar?" I'cas asked, turning back to the topic at hand.

Gatar didn't need to reply though, since N'ev suddenly turned around – looking back at the pair with furrowed eyebrows.

"Arami's in your weyr?" he asked Gatar. The handler nodded, and the Wingsecond began hurrying back towards them. "Do you mind if I quickly speak to her?"

"She's asleep," Gatar shrugged.

"It doesn't matter."

Tryng unsuccessfully to judge what it was N'ev wanted; he gave a hesitant nod and stepped aside. I'cas seemed irritated, but didn't speak. After letting the prism rider inside first, Gatar rolled his eyes and motioned for I'cas to come in too.

N'ev pulled aside the curtain surrounding the sleeping area, pausing when he first saw Arami's motionless form before moving over to her. Gatar stood beside Gatask, his arms crossed as he watched the Wingsecond's movements carefully.

"Arami?" N'ev asked, staying a noticeable distance from the black rider.

"She's asleep," Gatar reminded him.

N'ev ignored him. "Lille's back."

The handler's eyes snapped back to the bundle of furs as it twitched for the first time since he'd put her here.

"Where?" Arami's hoarse voice asked.

"In the Weyr Bowl last I checked," N'ev replied – apparently unfazed by the sudden consciousness of the 'sleeping' woman.

As energetically as if she'd been awake the whole time, Arami kicked the furs away and clambered up in bed. Gatask gave a small growl to try and tell her to sit back down, but Arami bypassed both the wher and his handler. She didn't seem weak or tired at all; her expression solemn and... _sane_. I'cas reached out to touch her arm but she pulled it away before he could. Only when she reached the weyr exit did she pause and turn back to look at N'ev – his eyes stayed fixed on the floor.

"Lille told you," she said.

N'ev nodded.

"Is there anything I can say?"

"No," The prism rider finally looked back up at her. For the first time in all the turns Gatar had seen N'ev around the Weyr, the man looked angry. "There isn't."

Arami didn't seem surprised, and even nodded in understanding. She didn't say anything else and left Gatar's weyr.

"N'ev?" I'cas asked. The prism rider shook his head, refusing to answer the question I'cas hadn't even voiced. He quickly followed Arami's cue and left – though Gatar doubted he was going after the black rider. With only himself and I'cas left, Gatar decided he better move.

"Let's go break up their fight then," Gatar sighed as he left – Gatask following behind. He didn't hear any answer from the silver rider, and by the time he was out in the corridor, Gatar figured that I'cas wouldn't be coming with him.

The most worrying thing about the walk towards the Weyr Bowl was that he couldn't hear the screams of the two women arguing. In fact, it was almost deadly silent; or at least, it was until something started making Gatask growl threateningly. Gatar didn't ask – unsure if he wanted to know what was making the wher so angry. He soon found out though, for as he stepped into Tennar's Bowl he saw the all-too-familiar sight of a crowd gathering around Arami and Lille.

Neither woman spoke; Zaith sat on the edge of the Bowl, eyes locked on the gold rider, whilst Sareth watched Arami from her ledge. It seemed the dragons no longer cared about one another, but were worried about the riders themselves.

_Gatask go to Zaith._

Gatar nodded as his wher veered off to stand beside the black dragon. He made his own way towards Arami and Lille. The crowd wasn't in a tight circle like they usually were; instead, they seemed to be keeping their distance – as if they'd simply frozen where they'd been walking.

"Arami?" Gatar called out as he approached her. She didn't respond, even when he placed his hand on her shoulder.

Lille, however, did.

"Oh look! Filth is drawn together, huh?" the gold rider smirked. "Have you moved from the Weyrmutant to the Whermutant, Arami?"

"Have you given up on even trying to be pleasant, Lille?" Arami retorted – though her voice was surprisingly level.

Lille shrugged. "There's not much point, anymore, is there?" A wicked grin grew on her face. "I'll be watching this forsaken Weyr burn soon enough."

"That's not going to happen. Because Tennar has done nothing wrong."

"Oh?" Lille stepped forward – and as she did, Gatar couldn't help but step back. There was something in her eyes that he'd never seen before – perhaps it had always been there, but she'd always masked it. Now, whatever it was sent shivers up his spine. "You really are forgetful, aren't you Arami?"

Pulling a knife out of her belt, Lille threw it to the ground. The stained blade stuck in the ground. Arami didn't even look down.

"Do you remember yet, Arami?"

"Yes."

The heavy footsteps of someone running towards them made Gatar turn around. I'cas slowed and came to a stop beside him, looking between the black and gold rider in worry. His eyes then drifted down to the knife.

"What's going on?" he asked, his voice suddenly taking on an authoritative tone that Gatar hadn't heard for a while.

"Oh sorry," Lille exclaimed as she spotted I'cas. "Lover boy is here after all. I was just reminiscing with Arami about this one time in weyrlinghood when she did something _terrible_."

Arami peered over her shoulder a little; suddenly seeming sheepish now I'cas was on the scene. Guilty even.

"What are you talking about?" The only reply I'cas got was a knowing giggle off Lille and Arami turning away again. "If someone doesn't explain everything to me soon, I swear to Faranth–"

"Tell him Arami," Lille cut I'cas off. "Tell your lover boy and the Whermutant, and every single person standing in this Bowl eavesdropping what you did. Tell them the real reason you left Tennar."

Gatar wasn't even the focus, and he still felt every set of eyes – human and dragonkind alike – turning in their direction: every one focusing and waiting for Arami to speak.

To her credit, she didn't freeze or break under the sudden pressure. Though she didn't exactly look comfortable either. Reaching down, she pulled the knife out of the ground and held it loosely by her side.

"I thought it would save Tennar," she murmured. "You promised it would save Tennar..."

"I did no such thing," Lille spat.

"Arami? What's going on?" I'cas grabbed her shoulder, trying to pull her around, but she spun of her own accord – flinging her arm towards him and pointing the knife at his face. She looked as shocked as he did, but it was from her eyes that tears were leaking out.

"I'm so sorry..." she choked. "I blocked it out... I didn't remember."

"What?"

"It... it was me," At the side of the Weyr Bowl, Zaith let out a whimper. "I stabbed L'ink and the Igen rider."

The only sound that could be heard was Lille's half-suppressed giggles of joy.

"It was me."


	24. The Creeping Truth

Oh dear... it's ending soon, and that means I've got to decide what to write next. I love these characters, and kinda want to write more about them... but I also want to write about Tennar's creation.. AGH!

Remember how I said chapter 25 will be the ending? Well, make it 26 - though 26 will be a short one!

Thanks so much everyone! Hope you enjoy the ending!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: The Creeping Truth**

Lies spread like a virus; fast, unstoppable, sometimes curable. The truth, now that was something different. It spread slowly, creeping through Tennar at its own pleasure. With each person it reached, the Weyr seemed to grow quieter... as if it the life was draining away.

That's the thing about the truth: once it's out there, you can't ever get it back. There's no way to lie your way out, or try to fix what it's done; the truth is the truth and that's all it can ever be.

As Arami sat in the Weyrwoman's office, being stared down by the people who cared for her, she knew her truth had shattered everything. There was an unspoken unease between the Weyleaders who sat opposite her, as well as something like defiance or disbelief from Gatar and Eon as they sat on her left. Then, there was the deadness in I'cas eyes; that was probably the worst thing to see.

"Arami, do you realise what you're saying?" J'al asked. After her little outburst in the Bowl, the Weyrleaders had been called back from Igen urgently. What was happening back at the Northern Weyr was still unclear, but Tennar wasn't being burnt down by Igen dragons, so that was possibly a good sign.

"Of course I do," Arami muttered. "Do I need to keep repeating myself?"

"Yes," Evana nodded. "Yes, you do; because I don't think any of us are completely sure what you're talking about."

Arami clenched her fists. "I'm telling you I was the one who stabbed N'ev and the Igen rider. Why can't you believe me? I'm admitting it."

"Then why are Gatar and Eon saying you were with one of them whilst this was happening at Igen? And why does the watchrider claim he never saw you and Zaith leave Tennar?"

"You were supposed to be under constant supervision, anyway," Wika added, seemingly uncomfortable with the situation. Arami glanced over at her and guessed it was because the gold rider wasn't exactly 'ok' with the idea of the insane black rider being with I'cas instead of her. Though, Arami also guessed that any relationship between herself and I'cas was pretty much over now.

Snapping her eyes away from the silver rider as she realised he was still staring straight at her – though his gaze seemed to go through her completely – Arami dropped her head to the table with a moan.

Her head hurt.

"Arami, this is a very serious matter."

As if she didn't know that. She hated herself for what she'd done, and she hated Lille for making her do it. How could she have trusted that woman's words? Lille didn't have a decent bone in her body; maybe she did once, turns ago before Sareth and Zaith had shared an egg. With her head still on the table and her face hidden, Arami gave a weak smile: that egg must have been infected with insanity. When the shell cracked at Zaith tumbled out, followed by his gold twin, Lille and Arami had both been touched by madness.

She should have known that from the moment she felt Zaith's mind twisting with her own. She should never have been so sharding naive on that day.

* * *

It had been a freezing winter's day. Zaith was still boasting about how much better he was at flying then the other weylings. Arami and I'cas were still making the most out of their new weyrs and sneaking out to see each other and their friends every night after curfew. J'al was still that irritating bronze rider who treated Arami like his dysfunctional daughter, and not a Weyleader.

To be precise, it had been just before lunch. Arami and Zaith had skipped the morning's lesson; the dragon had accidentally shut the bond off in the night and so the two could hardly practice. They couldn't exactly tell the Weyrlingmaster what had happened, so they just hid in the forest for a while. Arami went about carving her name into a tree trunk as Zaith chased his tail round and round.

"Ouch!" Arami exclaimed, dropping the stone she'd been using on the tree and clutching her head. Wincing as waves of pain hit her over and over again; she pressed her forehead against the tree, waiting for it to pass.

_ARAMI!_

Gasping as the pain vanished suddenly, Arami turned to grin at the black. _'The bond's back!' _

_Yeah! Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. _Zaith bounded over, rubbing his head against the girl's shoulder.

'_It's fine! I'm just glad you're back!'_ She wrapped her arms around the dragon's neck, burying herself in the warmth that finally filled her again. She hated it when Zaith wasn't there – there was nothing worse than the feeling of not having your dragon.

"Well, this is touching."

Jumping apart, both dragon and rider spun around to search the trees for the speaker. Arami couldn't help but feel like she knew the voice...

Stepping out of the trees was a bright golden hide. Alongside it was someone who looked somehow familiar.

_Zareth? _Zaith asked, sniffing towards his golden twin uncertainly.

The gold let out a small growl. _It is Sare-_

"Ssh, dear," the woman said as she patted the gold. Her eyes stayed fixed on Arami, which only made the black weyrling uncomfortable. "Arami, dear. I wonder if you recognise me?"

Narrowing her eyes, Arami took a moment to look between the dragon she knew and the woman she didn't. "Lille?" she finally asked hesitantly.

The woman clapped. "Yes! Though, I suppose I look rather different to how I used to look."

"You're from the future?" Arami scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Timing it isn't allowed. You shouldn't be here."

"So is skipping lessons, my dear."

Arami wasn't sure that she liked this older Lille and her comebacks – she certainly didn't like constantly being referred to as 'dear'.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, stepping just a little closer to Zaith for comfort.

Lille grinned.

Arami never listened to anyone; it was much more amusing to go against everything they asked her to do. However, Lille said that the future was in terrible danger – she needed Arami's help to change things for Tennar. The very idea that the Weyr that had taken her in and helped her find Zaith was torturous for Arami. She would do anything for Tennar, and when she assured Lille of this, the gold rider actually begun to cry in gratitude.

She was always a good actress.

Though, Arami almost wished she hadn't said that when she heard what it is Lille wanted her to do. Zaith was a talented dragon; if Lille or the gold gave him the image, he would be able to time it to the right place easily. That was supposedly why it had to be Arami. It had to be an Arami from the past, so she had an alibi when it actually happened. It all made sense... sort of. This Lille was nice, she said that the two of them made their peace after they graduated from weyrlinghood; that they were like sisters now. She even apologised.

Arami had no reason not to trust her.

The original plan was that Arami was to kill this certain Igen rider – when she asked why, Lille claimed that Arami didn't want to hear the reasons, as it would upset her too much. So, she blindly agreed.

Zaith didn't want to do it. He desperately begged Arami not to, but the thought of his Weyr being hurt was just as upsetting for him. Besides, the black would do anything for his rider; he wouldn't, and couldn't, refuse her. Lille hadn't been wrong when she said Zaith was talented – he managed to time it, though the two fully believed they were going to die when _between _seemed so much longer than it usually did in training. They landed awkwardly on the outskirts of Igen Weyr, and there Lille gave Arami her knife.

She used her cloak – the one she used to sneak around Tennar – and easily managed to slip into the Igen. The plan was to kill this one rider, just one; a bronze rider. However, when she was in the Bowl, a fight between two riders started. She panicked, and just stabbed one of them; they were drawing too much attention. It was like the shouting woke Arami up. It terrified her. She didn't kill them, or at least, she didn't think she did. She hit one in the shoulder, and the other in the stomach, before hurrying away.

Lille was still happy when they met up after – so Arami supposed she hadn't completely ruined the plan. Though, she felt sick with regret. That sickness only got worse when Lille showed her true colours.

Arami and Zaith couldn't have returned to the Tennar of their own time any quicker. The two stayed hidden in the forest for the rest of the day. Arami punched and kicked the trees. Screaming and crying over what she'd done. Zaith tried to calm her, to tell her it wasn't his fault. Tried to pretend his own mind wasn't burning in some unknown pain.

It was only when the night came that Arami headed back to Tennar. When she reached her weyr, she found I'cas waiting for her.

The next morning, with I'cas lying sound asleep beside her and her mind slowly twisting, Arami left. She snapped not too long afterward.

_Conveniently forgetting._

* * *

She told the Weyrleaders as much – though the explanation she gave them was much shorter, and much more reserved. There was no point acting upset or ashamed; there was no point in anything. She watched their reactions carefully; J'al's wide eyes, Wika's gaping mouth, Eon's bit lip.

And then there was I'cas. His expression completely empty until Evana asked her when this had happened exactly. Arami replied with "The day before I ran away" and watched as I'cas fell apart. He gave a short laugh before standing and leaving the room. No one stopped him.

"What happens now?" Gatar asked; the only one who seemed unsurprised. Something told Arami that was his stupid wher's ability working. She wondered how long he'd known; the whole time, or just a little bit?

There was a pause after his question – like the Weyrleaders weren't sure themselves. Tennar had never had a matter like this. When the prism rider was accused of killing the Igen gold rider back in 2062, everyone knew he hadn't actually done it, so there was no need to punish him. Not that being slaughtered in a war alongside your fellow riders wasn't punishment, of course.

"Zaith and I head over to the islands."

"Excuse me?" J'al seemed surprised.

"You exile me. That's what you do to murderers," Arami shrugged. "Don't worry; I'll go tell Igen I have no connection to Tennar before I leave."

"You didn't kill anyone," Wika protested quietly.

"I tried to... I even hurt L'ink..."

"You were manipulated, and only hurt them. That isn't the same as murder."

"Only because you don't want it to be," Arami moved to stand up, but Gatar grabbed her shoulder and shoved her back down again. She gritted her teeth and hit his arm away. "You're not stupid enough to subject your Weyr to war just to keep a runaway safe, are you? Because that's n–"

"There's not going to be a war, Arami!" Evana snapped. The whole room jumped. Evana never raised her voice. J'al put his hand on her arm lightly, and she shook her head as if to tell him she was fine. Staring down the black rider, the Weyrwoman leaned forward slightly. "Listen to what we're saying before you start jumping to conclusions."

"As unsteady as our relationship with the Northern Weyrs is, it is in no way as bad as it was before the war. In fact, it is probably better now than it has ever been," J'al explained, slouching a little in his chair, seeming exhausted by the conversation. "Though the situation does resemble that of the Igen gold rider murder – and I'm sure that is completely purposeful – Igen Weyr doesn't want to start a war over it. It may have been different if you'd actually killed the bronze rider, but you didn't."

Arami looked between the Weyrleader and Weyrwoman, unsure as to what exactly they were saying. As she met Evana's eyes, the gold rider gave a reassuring smile. "The Igen rider you stabbed is now shouting praises for Tennar. He's telling the whole of Igen how sturdy yellow rider's actually are, and is portraying N'ev as some sort of hero for helping look after him. That was why he didn't return immediately; because he stayed by the brown rider's side until we ordered him to return."

"But... I still hurt two riders... I hurt two dragons because of it," Arami shouted. She was growing desperate. "The punishment for murder is exile, so do it!"

The Weyrwoman stood up and walked around the table. Standing beside Arami's chair, she cupped the black rider's face in her hands. "You exiled yourself for seven turns. I think you've atoned enough, Arami."

As much as she hated it, Arami felt tears in her eyes.

"Lille lied to you, you shouldn't punish yourself for being an ignorant kid," J'al reminded her.

Eon scoffed from his seat. "So why isn't Lille here..."

"Eon." Gatar shot him a warning look. His hand tightened around Arami's.

"You're not getting away with everything though," J'al warned with a smirk. "Don't expect to have any freedom for quite some time."

"And Lille?"

"Eon, I swear you're only here to see Lille get punished," Wika frowned at the handler.

"To be fair, that's the only reason I'm here too," Gatar added with a shrug – earning a mixture of glares and chuckles.

"We'll deal with Lille, don't worry," Evana assured the handlers as she wiped the tears from Arami's cheeks.

As the Weyrleader moved her hands away, Arami tried to dry her face on her sleeve, sniffing back any more oncoming tears. "Why are you doing this? Why can't you just yell and scream at me?" she murmured into her arms. It would have made her feel so much better if they'd punished her; at least she could have felt some relief then. This was just more torture, and it wasn't fair.

As she looked back up at the Weyrleaders, however, she saw the sympathy in their faces.

"Because," Wika begun when no one else spoke. "Other people will do that for us."


	25. The Aftermath

One more chapter to go folks! So I won't say anything except "THANK YOU SO MUCH" here

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Aftermath **

Siene stood in the Bowl waiting for her friends to emerge, her arms crossed and a dreadful frown on her face. Sure enough, Arami appeared – flanked by Gatar and Eon who were muttering about something.

"Hey, deadglows!" she bellowed as she marched towards them. The three stopped – all looking uneasy upon seeing the blue rider storming towards them. That was good; they should be scared.

"Why, in the name of the Egg, are you guys always forgetting that I'm part of the Tennar Troubles too?" Siene growled as she stopped in front of them.

Eon rolled his eyes and reached out to flick her on the arm – to which she swiftly battered his hand away. "Siene, we're hardly Tennar Troubles anymore. You can't be moody because you were left out of as serious matter."

"Wherry teeth!" Siene spat. "I'cas just came out here and made quite a scene, telling everyone that Arami stabbed L'ink seven sharding turns ago! You can't tell me that isn't something a Tennar Trouble would do!"

"It's not a joke, Siene..." Arami muttered.

"Too right it isn't! Which is why," the blue rider placed her hands on Arami's shoulders and squeezed them. Her expression and voice suddenly softened. "When you go through something like that, you come and tell me."

Arami's eyes widened a little; she looked so meek and broken right now, just like I'cas had said. Well, Siene supposed this was how 'sane Arami' looked. Unable to take the heavy situation right now, the blue rider smiled and shook her friend a little.

"And don't you ever leave me alone with these guys again. They are unbelievably dull."

"You mean we actually work?" Gatar grumbled.

"Hey! I'm the Weyrlingmaster, thank you very much!"

"Yeah, and half of your students are being taught by the Relight Wing, whilst the other half have cancelled lessons."

"Wow, Gatar; it's like you're begging me to hit you."

"Siene?"

Siene turned her attention back to Arami, who was looking at someone across the Bowl. Glancing over her shoulder, Siene realised it was N'ev – standing talking to one of the other prism riders.

"How many does everyone hate me?"

"No one hates you, Arami. If anything, they pity you," As if N'ev felt their eyes on him, he looked over and met their gazes. He gave something of an uncomfortable nod in their direction before returning to his conversation.

"N'ev will feel bad for being so cold to you earlier," Gatar assured Arami.

She shook her head. "He said there was nothing I could do to make up for it."

"He'd only heard the Lille's version of the story. By now, he'll have heard what really happened and will probably be working up the courage to apologise," Gatar waved Zaith over who was staring down at the group from Tuyath's ledge. "He's such a nice guy he'd forgive you even if you actually killed someone."

"And I'cas?"

Zaith landed noisily beside them was a good cover for the uneasy silence that followed Arami's question. Siene knew fine well that I'cas was easily torn up by the black rider: no one could guess how he would react.

_If Zaith's wants to speak to Touth's, they are over at the forest edge, _Tuyath told Siene as he landed softly beside Zaith. Apparently he'd also told Zaith this, for Arami flinched and looked over towards the forest after Zaith nuzzled her shoulder. No one tried to stop the black rider as she began walking towards the trees – Zaith close at her heels.

"What now?" Siene sighed, deciding whether to follow Arami and stop any possible fights that arose, or to just sit tight.

"Now, we go drink the biggest skin of wine we can find," Eon smiled.

* * *

Though they were all supposed to be in lessons, the group of weyrlings and wherlings had gathered in V'on's weyr. They sat around talking about the recent events, or just sitting in the comfortable silence of each other's company. Their lifemates all trying to squeeze into the room alongside their bonded.

V'on sat on his bed frowning – his covers having been stolen by Z'ee so he, Yirith and Leosk could 'sleep'. Leon was sitting amongst them against his will and trying to fight his way free, but he was a lot smaller and weaker than the black dragon who lounged across him. Calla and Vianesi sat by Daneth's couch, chatting quietly – having found each other good company since Leon had brought the gold handler along. Marseth was being bullied by Daneth and Vianesk on the other side of the room; apparently he didn't believe females were stronger.

In short, V'on was very much irritated.

"Seriously, why my weyr?" he asked, though no one was listening.

"Z'ee, Yirith! Get off me!" Leon squealed, as he tried to drag himself across the floor and out from underneath the pile.

Z'ee grinned as he wrapped his arms around the wherling terribly tightly. "Sorry Leon, we're all asleep, aren't we Leosk?" The white wher gave a rumble of agreement.

V'on frowned. "Z'ee, you're cuddling my little brother. When did that happen?"

"No one's listening, prism dude!" Vianesi shouted over at him, breaking her conversation with Calla for a moment. The silver rider giggled and gave V'on an apologetic smile before asking Vianesi something.

"And last I checked Calla was scared of everyone," Sighing, V'on dropped his head in his hands and groaned. "I didn't ask for 'friends'."

"Welcome to mutant life!" came Z'ee's loud reply.

"I'm not a mutant!" Vianesi complained, throwing a pillow – which she'd stolen from V'on just a moment ago – across the room at the pile of boys and beasts.

Sitting up suddenly (and dragging Leon with him), Z'ee stared across the weyr at her with an evil smirk. "That's what you think!"

"V'on, pass me another pillow!"

"Go get your own pillow. In fact, all of you go get this pillow and don't come back," V'on sighed.

Blinking as Z'ee and Vianesi threw offences back and forth; Leon stopped wriggling in Z'ee's arms and looked around the weyr. "I've been wondering... should we talk about everything that's just happened? It's... kinda serious, isn't it?"

To V'on's relief, everyone fell quiet and looked over at the white wherling.

"You mean with Arami and Igen?" Calla asked, tilting her head to the side. Leon nodded, but Z'ee snorted and rested his head on Leon's shoulder, closing his eyes as if going back to sleep.

"Nah, let the adults deal with it."

"I like your thinking, crazy boy."

"Thanks, gold chick."

"Seriously guys, get out of my weyr."

* * *

_I'cas... I feel like I should tell you Zaith and his are coming this way._

Sighing, I'cas glanced over his shoulder at Arami as she walked towards him. He gave Touth a reassuring pat. _'Do you mind if you and Zaith sit this one out?'_

_It's not like we can't hear what's happening anyway._

'_I know that, but... please?'_

The silver head butted his rider lovingly before trotting over to meet the black. From what I'cas could hear behind him, Touth had managed to persuade Zaith to move away with him, leaving Arami to approach on her own. He didn't look at her as she stepped into place next to him.

"If it's worth anything: I'm sorry," she muttered, staring at her hands.

"How long have you loved me Arami?" I'cas asked. The calmness in his voice surprised even him.

It seemed his voice had something of a soothing effect on Arami, for when she spoke, she also sounded more at ease. "Honestly? Not as long as I think you've been in love with me."

"So the night before I left...?"

"Was the disgusting act of a girl who wanted to feel better about herself," As brutal as it might have sounded, I'cas was almost relieved to hear it. It at least showed Arami was being truthful, _finally_. "If you hadn't been standing in my weyr, it wouldn't have happened."

"And if Eon, Gatar or Siene had been in my place?"

"It might have happened," Arami looked up at him. "Even if I didn't know exactly how you felt, I knew you would do anything for me. I took advantage of that."

Part of him had expected it, so it didn't hurt as much as it might have. It still hurt though. He couldn't think of anything else to say to her, so neither said anything. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, but a necessary one. They needed to just pause and look at their situation with a calm mind.

"Turn 2577."

For the first time since she arrived, I'cas turned to look at Arami. She was staring off into the trees with one of her old smiles. One she used to wear before she stood on the Sands to Impress Zaith, and one she hadn't worn since. Just seeing it stopped I'cas' breath for a moment.

"That was when I started loving you. The autumn of turn 2577, 2 turns or so after I left," She kicked a stone on the ground and watched it tumble away. "I saw you out and about in Tennar Hold. A little boy tripped up and you were immediately by his side, smiling and telling him to stop crying. That was the moment I started loving you."

A smile of his own tugged at I'cas' lips, which he tried to hide. He didn't do a very good job. "You know when I started loving you?"

"When?"

"The day you cut J'al's ponytail off when he was eating breakfast."

The two chuckled at the memory; J'al had never taken the Tennar Troubles for granted after that incident – even though the culprit was Arami alone. Back when their dragons' eggs weren't even warming on the Sands. After a moment, they both turned a little more solemn, glancing at one another and waiting for the topic to return to a more serious matter.

"Something tells me I won't be forgetting all this again, insane or not," Arami sighed, looking over at their dragons who were seemingly arguing about some matter – Zaith kept hitting Touth with his tail.

"Don't say that. Your mind is notorious for being obstructive," I'cas turned and began walking towards the dragons. They both immediately froze and shuffled away from each other. Pausing in his walk, he turned back and held his hand towards the black rider. "I promised, didn't I? I'll be right here if you ever lose your mind."

He watched with a smile as the thoughts crossed over his old friend's features. Such a wide range that he thought she might go insane right there on the spot. In the end, a sad sort of relief won her expression, and she took his hand carefully.

"_When_ I lose my mind, you mean."

Touth gave a small croon as the riders walked, Zaith responded by shoving him and starting another fight.

"You know," Arami said, a sort of smirk in her voice. "I can safely say I didn't expect to get such a subdued reaction to what I did."

"Oh, don't think you've gotten away with it."

"Huh?"

"You are going to seriously pay for stabbing them, lying about it, and then using me to make yourself feel better."

"Wait, wha-"

"_Seriously_ pay."

* * *

"I'm sorry, but you have no proof. Unless you count the word of a woman known to be insane, who also openly admits to hating me."

Lille had refused the option of a seat when she'd first been called into the Weyrwoman's office. She stood there defiantly, smiling smugly across at the Weyrleader and Weyrwoman who tried to stare her down. She had no reason to fear them, since they couldn't do a thing to her.

When they had first told her that there wasn't going to be any war, and Arami wasn't going to be exiled, Lille was... a little upset. She was doing her best to keep her feelings to herself, of course; though Sareth's roar hardly went unnoticed. Luckily, Lille couldn't be punished for her dragon's feelings. She was already making another plan. There was no way she was going to let this damned Weyr win. And she certainly wasn't going to let dear little Arami win either.

Yet, there was something about how calm the Weyrleaders were that unnerved her.

"We're not accusing you of anything Lille," J'al explained slowly. Lille could have sworn there was a smile in his eyes. "We know you were with Igen's Weyrleaders at the time of the attack, just as we know Arami was with some of our own wher handlers. We are simply stating what we have heard."

Lille's jaw tightened. "Well, as I've said; Arami's never liked me."

"What we've called you here for isn't about the incident at Igen," Evana continued, apparently ignoring anything Lille said. "After your little... _episode _in the Bowl with Arami, as well as some previous events, we're beginning to get the feeling that you aren't happy in Tennar."

"Excuse me?"

"And you know I'd do anything and everything to keep the people of my Weyr happy."

"I'm perfectly h–"

"So we've decided to transfer you."

J'al didn't even try to hide his smile.

Lille stared at Evana, trying to process whether she'd actually heard those words. She didn't regain the ability to speak in time before the Weyrwoman continued.

"Since you seemed so happy at Igen, we asked if they would like you," Evana shuffled some of the notes in front of her around. "Sadly, they said they didn't think they had room. We asked around a little more, and Benden Weyr have agreed to take you in."

"_Benden?_" Lille exclaimed. "That's–"

"The opposite side of Pern, about as far away from here as possible, I know. Such a shame," J'al shrugged, not looking like he minded at all.

Evana's face turned darker, and suddenly her usual soft demeanour had vanished. It sent a chill up Lille's spin. "As I said, I'd do anything and everything to keep my Weyr happy."

"And I won't be happy at Benden!"

"You are no longer part of my Weyr."

The words somewhat stung. Lille had to shake them off before continuing. She could feel everything she wanted slowly slipping out of her grasps. "Benden already has five golds! Do you know what little chance I have of becoming Weyrwoman there?"

"Yes," replied J'al all too quickly.

Slamming her hand on the table, Lille glowered at the two before her. "You'll regret this. I'll make sure of it. And I'll make sure, that this sad excuse of a Weyr, plagued with its mutants, will _burn_ to the ground."

"Goodbye Lille. I hope you and Sareth are comfortable at Benden." Evana motioned to the door, and after one moments of hesitation, Lille left.


	26. The Epilogue

Wow... so yeah... Twenty-six chapters later and this is the end of Mutants! I honestly can't thank you all enough for following and reviewing. You deserve medals for getting through so much of my blabber!

The next Tennar story that I'm writing is 'The Tainting of Tennar Weyr', which is all about the creation and the first mutants. Actually, I'll probably upload the first chapter today, since I'm already getting into it, haha!

Thanks so much again, I'm glad you enjoyed it! Much love to you all!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: The Epilogue**

_Leosk's! No turn! Leosk need see!_

Apologising and quickly turning his head back to the way he was running, Leon strained his eyes to see who was in the distance. The Bowl was completely deserted; the late afternoon soon keeping most handlers indoors, and the events on the Sands having dragged everyone else to the stands.

Well, almost everyone.

"You've missed the whole hatching!" Z'ee complained as Leon came to a sudden stop in front of the black rider.

"Leosk decided to just watch the hatching from your eyes for a while before waking me," Leon sighed, as he let himself catch his breath. Z'ee laughed and motioned the white handler to follow him, peering inside the Sands at the bubbling excitement and unsteady hatchlings.

It was no wonder that people weren't leaving the stands yet, despite all the eggs having hatched. A poor Silver sat squeaking angrily at his Gold and Black siblings who circled him, playfully threatening him as their newly bonded riders desperately tried to break them up. Leon couldn't help but smile and had to push Leosk's big head out the way as the White tried to move onto the Sands.

"So, now we know what happens when a Black catches a Gold," Leon chuckled as he looked over at the very exasperated looking Quesuth and Wika. "A Yellow, Black, Silver and two Prisms!"

"Yirith's bragging about it. He says he is the father of all mutants," Z'ee smirked, looking up at the Black as he sat staring down at the scene from his ledge. "He also won't let Touth forget that he beat him in the Flight."

"I don't think he'll let any of us forget."

Nodding, Z'ee stepped away from the Sands entrance and stretched his arms out. "To be fair, it was just bad timing that Touth was pulled out of the Flight early. He was winning up until that point."

"I swear Arami planned the whole thing," Leon laughed as he shoved Leosk away again. Turning back to look up at the ledge in the distance where he could just about see the shapes of the Black and Silver squashed together, he wondered if the riders were in the stands or not.

"So does she," Z'ee frowned as he followed Leon's eyes to the ledge. "It means Siene's going to make me babysit the new Black rider."

"Aw, more friends for your insane club." Leon may have been joking, but his eyes flickered over to the faint scars on Z'ee's face. It wasn't always a laughing matter.

Apparently noticing the handler's sudden drop in mood, Z'ee gave him a reassuring grin. Throwing his arm around Leon's shoulder, he quickly changed the topic so as not to upset his favourite distraction. "Can we now talk about the fact you've just graduated wherlinghood? Time to celebrate!"

"No, Z'ee," Leon groaned as he tried – and failed – to twist out of the rider's grip. "The handlers are throwing a party tonight, that's all the celebrating I need!"

"And you haven't invited me?"

"You're not a handler!"

"I lived in wher quarters for a whole turn!"

"With the rest of the Relight Wing, that doesn't make you a handler!"

"It makes me an honorary handler!"

The argument continued for quite some time. They ignored the floods of people who eventually started leaving the Sands, as well as the nine new weyrlings who passed by – including the boy who Impressed the Black, who gave the pair a curious glance. In fact, Z'ee and Leon (and Leosk, who growled here and there) were still quarrelling when they finally ordered Leosk back to his weyr and made it into the mess hall.

Only then removing his arm from Leon's shoulders so they could both sit down and grab the cups that were being handed out, Z'ee pouted and turned his attention to the people who'd already been sitting at the table.

"Oh, it's you guys," he said having not noticed them earlier.

"What's that supposed to sharding mean?" Arami bellowed at him, ignoring Siene who tried to quieten her.

"Where's Riina?" Leon quickly asked – though his question wasn't exactly a safe one either.

Siene blinked and narrowed her eyes. "Actually, that's a good question. I probably should have asked earlier." It worried Leon that none of the Tennar Troubles seemed to be very conscientious of the world around them. They were supposed to be the mature adults here.

Arami opened her mouth to speak, but she was interrupted as someone stormed into the room. I'cas, to be precise.

"ARAMI!"

"It was Z'ee!"

"Wha- Hey!" Z'ee complained.

I'cas marched over, holding little Riina on his hip as he stopped right behind Leon and glowered over the handler's head at his Weyrmate.

"I swear by the Egg, if you leave our daughter in the care of dragons again, I will bury you with the grubs!"

"Zaith and Touth are very responsible dragons! Besides, why can you wander off when I can't?"

"I left for five minutes to apologise to the crèche worker that _you_ yelled at!" Leon frowned uncomfortably as he felt the little girl's hands reaching out and pulling at his hair. "Only to come back and find Zaith trying to prove to Touth that Riina is 'born to be a rider'!"

"And? Is she?"

"He was picking her up in his mouth!"

"I bet she didn't cry though."

"Agh!"

Finally noticing that Riina was trying to make Leon go bald, Z'ee carefully plucked the girl's hands away and dragged Leon up and away from the bench – mouthing a goodbye at Siene who was left to listen to the bickering couple. As they wandered through the Weyr, Z'ee gave a friendly smile at each person they passed.

"I was doing a bit of reading in the archives yesterday," Z'ee suddenly said. "And I found the records of the first ever black rider."

"Hm?"

"He was from Igen."

Leon stopped and blinked. "Really? That's both a funny and depressing coincidence."

"Well he was from the Hold, but yeah, I thought so too. Not only that, but the gold rider who created Tennar? She was from Benden."

That coincidence wasn't as funny. Leon dropped his eyes. "Well, we won't ever have a Weyrwoman who came from Benden again, that's for sure."

Even in the few turns since Lille had been transferred, there was a part of Tennar that couldn't get over the betrayal of one of its queen riders. The only person who still mentioned her was Arami during – what had come to be known as – her 'Black Rider Episodes'. Any weyrfolk who'd arrived in the past turn or so were oblivious to everything that had happened thanks to Lille. Still, she was still there, lingering in the minds of those who knew and trusted her.

And for Leon, she was all too prominent in his mind. It started a few months after she left, during one of Arami's episodes; her certainty that Lille was watching her unnerved Leon, so he asked Leosk to check up on the gold rider. She wasn't exactly doing anything that might be dangerous for Tennar, but she hadn't forgotten the 'forsaken Weyr' that wronged her. Even now, the hated she held was still simmering just under her surface and it was only a matter of time before it boiled over.

"Come on, Z'ee. Let's go celebrate then."


End file.
